Las Crónicas de Narnia : Marcado
by AriaOlick
Summary: Nada sucede dos veces del mismo modo Los hermanos Pevensi regresan a Narnia tras terribles circunstancias, el amor, la guerra y la esperanza se enfrentaran, fuerzas antiguas se levantaran ... Nadie estará a salvo #Suspian
1. Chapter 1

Lagrimas amargas se arrastraron por su rostro por decima vez esa mañana, habian pasado tres meses desde que cruzaron el portal que los llevaria de regreso a Londres. Tres meses en los que se habia visto forzada a alejarse de aquel apuesto rey que se habia robado su corazon, tres meses desde que supieron que sus padres estaban muertos ... dos meses desde que descubrio que estaba embarazada.

Peter Pevensie veia con frustracion como su hermana lloraba entre sus brazos, la noticia habia sido impactante en un primer momento algo asi como si el destino le dijera "Oye, tienes que abandomar tu hogar, pero no te preocupes, por un precio modico te llevaras un premio de consolacion"... No iba a mentir, habia estado furioso con su hermana en cuanto se lo habia confesado, de todas las personas en el mundo, su hermanita, ¡La chica mas sensata del mundo!, habia quedado embarazada a los dieciciete años de aquel príncipe telmarino; pero con el correr de los dias su enojo y frustracion se desvanecieron a favor de ella.

Ninguan otra persona fuera de los niños Pevensie sabia de aquello, ambos habia terminado la escuela el mes pasadado cuando la reina benevola tras una semana de nauceas y vomitos, se habia desvanecido en los brazos de su hermano mayor derramando sin previo aviso su estado actual ... Podrias pensar ¿Cual es el problema? La mayoria de las niñas entre los 17 y 18 años ya estan casadas y con algun niño, pues veras, la cuestion no radica tanto en el como sino en el quien. El padre de aquel niño, estaba separado de su madre por un mundo de distacia, un mundo donde seguramente ya estaria muerto ¡Ni si quiera estaban casados! ¡Por Aslan!

Peter fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando las lagrimas de su hermana se detuvieron mientras lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de pesar.

-Lo lamento -Susurro jugando con el borde de su camiseta- Jamas quise que esto pasara.

El gran rey sonrio a su hermana

\- Susan este niño es una bendicion, quizas no haya llegado en el momento o circunstancias indicadas, pero aqui esta. Y es un ser de pura luz, que iluminara hasta los rincones con oscuros de nuestras vidas-murmuro pasando su pulgar entre sus lagrimas - se que estas asustada, ambos lo estamos, pero enfrentaremos esto juntos ¿Vale? -su hermana se aferro mas a el ante aquellas palabras mientras su estomago hacia ruidos de protesta ante la falta de alimentos

Ahora-dijo riendo- ponte algo bonito, tu, Ed, Lucy y yo iremos a almorzar a ese lugar que tanto te gusta.

Media hora mas tarde, los hermanos Pevensie se agrupaban dentro del pequeño auto familiar. Susan sonrio a sus hermanos, habian sido meses dificiles para todos ellos, pero jamas se arrepentiria de aquel pequeño ser que crecia en su interior, amaba a su bebe con cada fibra de su ser. Su niño (porque ella estaba segura de que lo era), su precioso Rilian, le daba la fuerza de levantarse cada mañana sin importar que. Sin embargo, todo estaba lejos de ser perfecto, ya que su amado rey no estaba junto a ellos, su amado muchado por quien lloraba cada noche hasta quedarse dormida.

Lucy iba tarareando una melodia que sonaba en la radio, mientras Peter y Edmund hablaban de los avances de la guerra, en el auto se respiraba un ambiente relajado por lo que ninguno se percato del vehiculo que se dirigia a ellos a toda marcha hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El impacto los envio dando vuelvas, mientras no podia hacer otra cosa que aferrarse a su estomago y gritar.

"Aslan porfavor ayudanos" fue todo lo que penso antes de que su mundo se volviera negro.


	2. Capitulo 2

Caspian miraba con frustracion como carruaje tras carruaje llegaba al castillo junto a la innumerable fila de invitados. No me mal interpreten, adoraba a sus subditos tanto como a su reino, pero dias como aquel, solo deseada ocultarse en su alcoba sin que nadie recordara que el era imponente rey de Narnia.

Habian pasado dos años desde la batalla de Beruna, dos años desde que lo habian coronado como rey dandole una de las mas grandes experiencias de su vida. Sin embargo, nadie pudo preveer lo que sucedio entre el y su amada reina ya que en el correr del levantamiento narniano, habia caido brutalmente enamorado de la reina gentil, a quien se habia brindado tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

-Mi señor- exclamo Buscatrufas golpeado al puerta- ya esta todo listo para la gran velada.

"La gran velada" como podria olvidarlo, los señores del consejo no habian dejado de acosarlo ante la necesidad de su matrimonio y la obtencion de un herendero yendo tan lejos como para organizar todo aquel circo. Miles de joves de toda procedencia junto a sus familias, se habian dirigido al castillo con la intencion de capturar el corazon del rey bajo el difraz de la celebracion de su cumpleaños. Pocos sabian sin embargo, de aquel rumor de los reyes de antaño y su impacto sobre la vida del monarca.

Caspian se miro una vez mas al espejo, componiendo su mejor cara social antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

El salon estaba lleno de luz y color, perfumado con las mas dulces fragancias que podrias encontrar en Narnia. Todos se reunieron bajo el atril donde los cinco tronos estaban ubicados, mirando expectantes a su joven rey.

-Mis amigos- comenzo dandoles la bienvenida con su usual discurso de presentacion, mientras sus fieles amigos sonreian con picardia desde la puerta. No creia que nadie escuchara realmente sus palabras, todos aquella noche estaban alli para tratar de pescar un pedazo del rey de Narnia, quitando claro esta, a sus amigos mas allegados- Sin mas que decir, que empiece el banquete - exclamos levantando los brazos mientras fila tras fila de sirvientes ingresaban con los aperitivos.

La noche transcurrio sin grandes incidentes, sus amigos lograron mantenerlo alejado de todo el ajetreado caos de señoras y señoritas de la corte. Tiempo atras las mesas habian sido apartadas y todos bailaban al ritmo de la musica de las diversas criaturas narnianas, los intenciones iniciales de los señores del consejo habian sido olvidadas mientras todos disfrutaban de la noche.

Caspian estaba riendo junto a Mathew y Isabela cuando una luz blanca mezclada con los mas extraños sonitos inundo el centro del salon. Todos saltaron alarmados, profiendo gritos y maldiciones. Cada guardia en el palacio habia desenfundado su espada mientras resguardaban a los invitados, sin embargo nada pudo prepararlos para lo que vieron cuando la luz blanca se extinguio, en el centro del salon, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, estaban tendidas 4 figuaras bañanadas en vidrios, metales y sangre.

Su corazon se detuvo.


	3. Chapter 3

Paralizado, esa era la palabra.

Aquella mañana de invierno, cuando el rey se preparaba mentalmente para el banquete, nunca paso por su cabeza un suceso tal, nunca creyo que aquella familia volveria a entrar de sopeton en su vida, ya que su llegada solo auspiciaba problemas en Narnia. Su llegada, aunque no quisiera otra cosa en el mundo, presagiaba una gran guerra.

Todo a su alrededor era un caos de chilidos y susurros, casi nadie parecio reconocer a los cuatro jovenes que yacian inconcientes en el piso, con sus extrañas vestimentas desgarradas y bañadas en sangre.

La sangre se habia tornado espesa en sus venas mientras contemplaba a la bella Susan Pevensie, encogida en una bola sosteniendo su estomago.

-¡Silencio!-grito recobrando la compotura, que debia de tener un rey- Quiero a cada medico en Narnia disponible aqui en este momento- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia los hermanos, obteniendo una mejor imagen de cada uno- Quiero cuatro camillas aqui, deben ser tratados con sumo cuidado y respeto- ordeno con una mirada severa a algunos de los señores alli.

-¡Majestad!-exclamo un viejo Lord telmarino- no conoce a estas personas, mirad ese aspecto y esa llegada, esto solo podria ser un acto de brujeria ... insisto en que su excelencia se retire y me permita transportar a estos rufianes al calabozo ...

-¡¿Como se atreve?!- inquirio lleno de furia buscatrufas alejandose de los hermanos -¡¿Acaso tiene alguna idea de quienes son?! ¡Por Aslan, estudie un poco de historia!

Caspian llego al centro de la habitacion mientras ambos discutian, sus piernas no lo soportaron y cayo junto a la reina gentil, su reina. Ella y sus hermanos eran su unica famila, lo habian adoptado como uno mas de ellos en el flagor de la batalla, todos menos su dulce Susan, ella le reservaba un lugar mucho mas especial.

-Estaras bien- Susurro apartanto el cabello de su rostro.

... Mala idea ...

Sus manos se llenaron de sangre ante el solo contacto.

Levanto levemente su cabeza para comprobar sus sospechas, y definitibamente alli estaba, aquel vil charco de sangre, arrastrandose desde su nuca hacia el suelo. No habia duda, se habia golpeado la cabeza.

Toda la sangre se dreno de su rostro, un corte o incisicion se podian tratar facilmente, pero la cabeza era un tema totalmente distinto, si ella no reaccionaba o se mantenia despierta podia perderse en un sueño eterno.

-Susan despiera- Exclamo apretando su mano, mientras sus hermanos eran subidos con sumo cuidado a las camillas, le parecio oir algunas fraces como "pierna rota", "lesion abdominal", "desgarro" pero nada penetro en su cabeza, su unico pensamiento estaba en despertar a la reina gentil -¡Susan, porfavor! ¿Puedes oirme?

-Umm...- murmuro adormilada, sin ser realmente consiemte de donde estaba- Peter dejame dormir ...

-Susan, cariño- Susurro acunandola en sus brazos, para que solo ella oyera-¡Quedate conmigo, porfavor! Abre los ojos, tienes que despertar ...

-¿Caspian? - murmuro abriendo lentamente los ojos con incredulidad- Caspian, ¿Estoy muerta?

El joven rey rio de alivio- No cariño, no lo estas. Los cuatro tuvieron algun tipo de accidente, debes permanecer despierta para mi ¡Porfavor!

-Estoy tan cansada- murmuro en estado febril apoyandose contra su pecho. Era consiente del silencio sepulcral en la habitacion, y de la mirada de incredulidad de la mayoria de sus invitados. Podia entender como lo veian, una jovencia con un vestido escandaloso que apenas rosaba sus rodillas, estaba apoyada placidamente en el sumo monarca, mientras él, se mostraba muy comodo en su precensia. Era una imagen que no dejaba mucho a la imaginacion, y el como rey, estaba creando un tremendo escandalo entre los miembros de su corte.

-Ya lo se- le dijo besando su frente, mientras veian como retiraban a dos de sus hermanos de alli- ¿Quieren contarme que paso? ¿Lo recuerdas?- La cuentiono mientras levemente acomodaba su cuerpo en sus brazos para levantarla del suelo.

El profesor Cornelius le dio una mirada interrogante junto a Lucy Pevensie, mientras el joven rey extendia la mano roja, junto a su cabeza llena de sangre. El hombre asintio en comprencion ante la situacion, habia visto demasiadas heridas de guerra para saber a que se referia, mantenla despierta parecio decir.

-Yo..-Murmuro cerrando los ojos- Yo.. no lo recuerdo ... realmente creo que estoy muerta o en el limbo, y Aslan te trae a mi para mantenerme despierta.

-¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado en tu mundo? -Inquirio cambiando de tema y examinando su cuerpo ante cualquier riesgo de moverla, pero mas alla de varios cortes superficiales y el extraño cristal que sobresalia de una herida en su pierna derecha, parecia que el daño mas grave estaba sobre su cabeza- Aqui en pasado dos años ...

-Dos años ... Alli.. Alli solo han pasado tres meses- respondio cada vez mas cansada.

Tres meses se repitio en su cabeza, sin comprender realmente los misterios del tiempo entre sus mundos. Tres meses podian significar mucho, ¿Seria posible? ¿Seria posible que ella aun lo amara y extrañara como el lo hacia con ella? ¿O tres meses eran suficientes para enfriar su corazon?

El joven sacudio su cabeza, obligandose a mantener su concentracion en la situacion actual. Susan se veia cada vez mas palida, sus increibles labios rosados estaban tomando a cada minuto un color azulado.

-¿Y que han estado haciendo durante este tiempo?- Insistio para mantenerla hablando mientras se ponia de pie, sin embargo, ella jamas tuvo la oportunidad de responder ya que ante el subito movimiento, solo fue capaz de gritar mientras se aferraba a su estomago.

\- ¿Susan? ¿Que esta mal? - Insistio alarmado colocandola en el suelo, mientras la veia retorcerce en sus brazos. Volvio a mirar su estomago alarmado por no haber notado nada, sin embargo, mas alla de su pequeña barriga nada habia cambiado ... por un breve momento un pensamiento lo asalto, pero no era posible ¿O si?

-Aslan porfavor- exclamo antes de quedarse dormida.

Antes de que Caspian pudiera parpader, Peter Pevensie sin camisa ingreso nuevamente en el gran salón, en su mano descansaba el coordial de la reina Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

-Mi señor, por favor- exclamaba la joven detrás de el una y otra vez- Deténgase por Aslan.

Peter Pevensie caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos del castillo, su mente era un completo caos. Recordaba el choque, los gritos, el dolor, su cuerpo destrozándose en pedazos, y luego, absolutamente nada, hasta que su mirada se poso en aquella joven de cabellos castaños.

Sus años en el aprendizaje de la medicina le permitieron determinar rápidamente que tenia un desgarro abdominal severo y varios cortes esparcidos por todo el cuerpo, sin embargo, gracias a la poción de su hermana, su piel fue cociéndose de nuevo por arte de magia, y sin darle tiempo a la castaña de pensar, tomo el frasco de sus manos y salió disparado en busca de sus hermanos con la muchacha como su fiel perro guardián.

-¿Que es lo que a pasado? ¿Donde están mis hermanos? ¿En que año estamos? -Cuestiono rápidamente sin voltear a mirarla. La pobre muchacha estaba roja del esfuerzo por tratar de seguir el ritmo del gran rey - ¿Quien eres tu?

-Mi nombre es Isabella señor, y en cuanto a que esta pasando, no lo se. Usted y tres jóvenes mas aparecieron por arte de magia en la sala del trono -exclamo rápidamente siguiendo a aquel muchacho bonito - Por favor mi señor, le ruego que regrese a sus aposentos, usted esta gravemente herido, debe de esperar la llegada del curandero.

Peter sonrió irónicamente de costado provocando pequeños aleteos en el estomago de la joven.

-¿Tienes idea de que es esto? - Cuestiono sacudiendo el cordial y mirándola de reojo.

-Pues ... no - balbuceo perdida en su mirada - El profesor solo a dicho que debía darte una gota en lo que llegaba el curandero, pero, por lo visto es alguna especie de tranquilizante extremo ... Yo, no lo se.

El gran rey rio sin poder evitarlo -Me temo que es mucho mas simple Lady Isabella, lo que me diste es una pócima mágica que cura casi todo- relato- Un regalo de Santa en pocas palabras

-Santa no existe - chillo contrariada- Solo es un cuento para niños.

-Te encuentras en un mundo con criaturas parlantes, ¿Y te atreves a cuestionar a Santa? ¿Que les enseñan a los niños estos días? ... Créeme, el sujeto existe, aunque, quizás un poco mas delgado de lo que se especula - rio.

Peter no podía sacar de su cabeza los gritos de su familia, sin embargo, la presencia de Isabella y, encontrarse en Narnia, reconfortaban su corazón de alguna manera. Con buen ritmo alcanzaran el salón del trono en menos de 10 minutos. La muchacha estaba frenética, si los lores o ancianos de la corte veían al joven con aquellas fachas, la mandarían a colgar.

-Mi señor, comprendo lo que dice, pero, por favor no ingrese, esta prácticamente desnudo -exclamo sonrojándose - Los señores del consejo pedirán por su cabeza.

Peter volvió a reír, su risa era ligera y musical.

\- Créeme, aunque quisieran no harán nada. Por cierto, mi nombre es Peter, ya deja de decirme señor, no soy tan viejo- exclamo viéndola por ultima vez antes de empujar las puertas.

Isabela se quedo estática por un momento, su mente no había logrado atar los cabos sueltos aun. Tan falta era su fe en los mitos y leyendas, que jamás paso por su cabeza que ese muchacho descarado y de belleza sin igual, era sin lugar a duda, el Gran Rey Peter. Solo los que lo presenciaron y, unos pocos mas en el reino, creían de la participación de las leyendas de antaño en la guerra, todos lo atribuían a una estrategia de batalla, al igual que el supuesto enamoramiento del rey por la bella Susan Pevensie ... ¡Valla sorpresa que se llevarían!


	5. Chapter 5

La paz reino un instante hasta que estallo la tormenta. Los señores estaban furiosos, las señoritas y señoras se debatían entre estar escandalizadas y encantadas.

Peter pensó Caspian, definitivamente nadie sabia hacer entradas como aquel muchacho, si no fuera porque la vida de su bella Susan estaba en peligro, no hubiera podida controlar la risa ante tal situación. Su gran amiga Isabella venia detras, totalmente mortificada ante su hermano, intentando en vano, regresarlo por donde vino.

-¡Santo Cielo!- exclamo lord Stein- ¡Que osadía! ... Después de la hospitalidad de mi rey, volver aquí y con ese aspecto ¡Es un ultraje! ¡Guardias¡ ¡Guardias! ¡Escóltenlo de aquí ahora mismo y ...- El pelirrojo cayo al instante, tras la gélida mirada del muchacho.

Los antiguos guardias Telmarinos, miraban de uno a otro sin saber que hacer, sin embargo, absolutamente todo desapareció para el joven al contemplar a sus hermanas. Caspian no supo como lo hizo, pero en menos minuto, estaba frente a él, dejando caer una gota del cordial en los blancos labios de su hermana, y arrancando el vidrio de su pierna.

Todo desapareció para el en ese instante, no supo cuando Peter curo a Lucy, ni cuando el profesor llevo el vial para curar al mas joven de los hermanos Pevensie, solo era consiente de los ojos de su reina, aquellos ojos azules mas infinitos y luminosos que cualquier océano.

-Estas aquí- susurro algo febril, acariciando su rostro, maravillándose de los leves cambios en el muchacho- ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

-Y yo a ti mi reina- contesto besando la mano que tenia posada en su rostro- como no tienes idea ... Han sido los dos años mas difíciles de mi vida.

-Te amo- murmuro aun recostada en su pecho- Siempre te amaremos mi rey.

Nadie era consiente de las palabras murmuradas por ambos reyes, sin embargo, absolutamente nadie le quitaba los ojos de encima. Aquel muchacho se había transformado completamente ante sus ojos, ya no era el gran rey Caspian, el gobernante de Narnia, solo era Caspian, y eso mis amigos, aterraba a su consejo mas allá de cualquier ejercito, ya que un rey sin tapaderas, era un rey vulnerable.

Del otro lado del semicírculo, Lucy Pevensie se incorporo lentamente en los brazos de su hermano, aprovechando que el mareo menguaba.

-¡Estamos en Narnia!- chillo abrazando a su hermano mientras observaba hacia todas partes la fila tras fila de desconocidos que la observaban, hasta encontrar a dos de sus figuras favoritas entre el publico.

-¡Caspian!- grito llena de alegría corriendo a sus brazos, con el pobre Peter a cuestas- ¡Estas vivo! ¡No han pasado mil años!

-¿Que es esto? -Pronuncio una voz agitada al mismo tiempo desde la puerta - ¿Un abrazo familiar y me dejan afuera?

Caspian no supo bien que paso a continuación, solo fue consiente del peso de los cuatro niños Pevensie que lo hacían parte de su aplastante abrazo, y del gruñido molesto del mayor de los hermanos ... Así pensó mientras reía, así es como se siente un hogar, sin embargo, la emotiva reunión se vio interrumpida por la guardia real, quienes en un intento de proteger a su rey, tomaron cautivos a cada uno de los jóvenes Pevensie.

-¿Quien diablos eres tu?- gruño un muchacho presionando una daga contra el cuello de Lucy Pevensie.

El pobre Buscatrufas se desmayo del horror ante lo que veía. Sus reyes, sus preciosos reyes sometidos ante un acto de semejante villanía ¡Imperdonable!

El semblante de Caspian cambio por completo.

-Suéltala Mathew, no tienes idea de con quien estas hablando. Ninguno de ustedes la tiene- ordeno furioso el rey al joven que descaradamente sostenía a Lucy.

-Su majestad ..._ se defendió el muchacho aun sin soltarla- estos individuos representan un peligro para su seguridad. Deben ser neutralizados cuanto antes y ...

-¡Maldición Caspian! ¡Controla a rus guardias!- exclamo Peter perdiendo la paciencia mientras contemplaba la cara cada vez mas pálida de Susan. Nada de movimientos bruscos, recordó decirle esa mañana, su embarazo era delicado, y si contamos el echo de "morir" y sus efectos colaterales, nada estaba saliendo según debería- Ella debería estar en una maldita cama, no tambaleándose en los brazos de tus "guardias"

Susan lloraba silenciosamente, se había sentido tan radiante de felicidad en los brazos de su familia, tan alegre de que estuvieran todos a salvo, que no se percato hasta que las palabras de su hermano acusaron a Caspian, de la delicadeza de su embarazo, y de todas las posibles contingencias que su bebe podría estar sufriendo. Sin pensarlo, acuno su pancita entre sus manos ¿Como diablos le diría a Caspian que estaba embarazada de su bebe tras dos años de estar con el? ... Su cuerpo temblaba sin descanso mientras rogaba que Peter no dijera de mas.

Caspian la observo por un minuto totalmente frustrado, la gente a su alrededor susurraban sin cesar. Eres un rey se dijo, actúa como tal.

-Debe comprender mi rey ... - comenzó nuevamente lord Creight acercándose a el- nuestro deber es velar por la seguridad de su majestad, aun si mi señor no ve el peligro y ...

-¡Majestades!¡Han vuelto!- exclamo Trumpkin ingresando al salón-¡Es una alegría volverlos a ver ... pero ¿Que esta sucediendo aquí? -indago horrorizado el enano al ver la situación en la que se encontraban sus monarcas.

-¿Majestades? - repitió Mathew aflojando su agarré sobre la daga.

La niña sonrió satisfecha - Lucy Pevensie, es un placer - respondio a su pregunta no formulada.


	6. Chapter 6

Isabella estaba impactada, y no sabia por donde comenzar a desentrañar el nudo de emociones que en aquel momento sentía. No sabia si empezar por la familiaridad de Caspian ante esos jóvenes, su misteriosa aparición o el alucinante echo de que fueran reales ... "Por cierto, mi nombre es Peter" había proclamado aquel adonis rubio, le pareció correcto agregar que se había saltado que era un Pevensie y rey de Narnia, aunque, probablemente no le hubiera creído si dijera "Oye, mi nombre es Peter Pevensie, aunque todos me llaman Gran Rey Peter, el Magnifico" , porque ¡Vamos! ¿Quien diablos creería algo así de una leyenda de miles de años atrás?

La sala del trono estaba completamente en silencio, tanto los invitados como el concejo estaban mudos mirando a sus reyes.

-Permítanme presentarles a el Rey Peter el Magnifico, la Reina Susan la Benevola, el Rey Edmund el Justo y la Reina Lucy, la Valiente - Proclamo Caspian recobrando la compostura de todo rey y mirando a sus súbditos e invitados de países vecinos.

Mathew soltó rápidamente a la niña mientras, al igual que todos los otros guardias, caían a sus pies, sin embargo, la dulce niña apenas lo noto, sus ojos estaban puestos en aquel refunfuñón enano pelirrojo.

-¡QA!- Chillo emocionada tirándolo al suelo en un abrazo mientras el enano protestaba.

-¡Eso es imposible Rey Caspian!- Exclamo Lord Stein- Mire su aspecto ¡Por Aslan! ¡Ningún rey o reina luce así! ¡Son solo niños y los supuestos reyes de antaño eran adultos!

-¡Cuida tus palabras Stein!- alego Isabella- Recuerda que te diriges a tu rey

-Mis señores por favor ...-Volvió a repetir Caspian sin ánimos de discutir.

-Su, ¿Te encuentras bien? -Indago Edmund mientras se acercaba a su hermana junto a Peter.

La muchacha les sonrió recargándose sobre ambos y olvidándose del resto del mundo- Si, solo me encuentro algo cansada ... Mucho ajetreo para un solo día -exclamo con los ojos levemente húmedos.

-Estas volando de fiebre- informo Peter tocando su fiebre- Lo lamento tanto Su ... el accidente, los golpes y toda esta situación es culpa mía, intente esquivar el maldito auto, pero...

-No fue tu culpa Pet- Lo interrumpió la muchacha

-No fue un accidente- exclamo Edmund al mismo tiempo- El sujeto del auto, nos estuvo observando esta semana. El choque no fue porque no pudieras esquivarlo, chocamos porque aquel sujeto así lo dispuso, y no lo hubiéramos podido esquivar aunque quisiésemos... Aquí la pregunta no es como, sino porque ¿Porque ese sujeto nos asesino? ¿Estamos realmente a salvo aquí?

El silencio reino entre los hermanos, mientras volvían a percatarse de la discusión a su alrededor.

-¡Son solo niños!- Volvió a chillar el anciano-Indecentes niños

-Aquí el único indecente es usted señor que no deja de observar las piernas de mi hermana- Exclamo Peter ya frustrado con la situación -¿Como desea que nos mostremos ante usted? Tuvimos un maldito choque, estamos golpeados y cubiertos de sangre, vidrios y metales ¡Lamento si no cumplimos sus expectativas de etiqueta o sus sueños de como deberíamos vernos! No fue nuestra intención morir y arruinarle la cena mi Lord. Usted necesita con urgencia aprender su lugar, al igual que a respetar a su rey. Caspian es rey porque así Aslan lo dispuso, y ni usted, ni nadie tiene la autoridad de desobedecer sus ordenes.

Lord Stein estaba abochornado por decir menos, aquellos mocosos insolentes se lo iban a pagar, pero, al ver la reacción de los demás, simplemente bajo la cabeza y asintió.

-Lamento muchísimo todo esto sus majestades- expreso Caspian a los Pevensie- Permítanme sacarlos de todo este circo, sus habitaciones ya están siendo preparadas. Pueden cambiarse y asearse mientras envió a alguien por comida y, ...

-Gracias Cas- lo interrumpió Edmund ansioso por sacar a su hermana de allí- Descuida, solo necesitamos dormir un par de horas y estaremos como nuevos.

-Vamos- contesto- salgamos de aquí

-Mis amigos- anuncio a sus invitados- ha sido un placer tenerlos aquí esta noche. Disfruten, coman y beban todo lo que deseen, la banda Narniana estará a su disposición para seguir acompañando su velada -sonrió- ¡Que tengan una buena noche!

Cada uno de los invitados se quedo de piedra mientras los cinco monarcas se retiraban de la sala del trono, sin embargo, no pasaron ni 5 minutos para que volvieran a estallar los cuchicheos.

-¡Valla celebración!- exclamo Edmund al salir del lugar -Creo haber visto invitados de todos nuestros países vecinos ¿Alguna ocasión especial? -inquirió Edmund moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Caspian rio, tomando a Susan en brazos para que dejara de tambalearse. El rey, al igual que sus hermanos, se había percatado de su delicado estado de salud, y que la muchacha no podría mantenerse en pie por mucho mas tiempo -En realidad no, los señores del consejo aprovechan mi cumpleaños para tratar de conseguirme una reina

-¿Es tu cumpleaños?- inquirieron los niños Pevensie mirándolo- ¡Felicidades!-exclamaron abrazándolo.

-Lamentamos haber arruinado tu cumpleaños- dice la pequeña Lucy- y no haberte traído ningún regalo

-¡Tonterías!- rio el joven- Ustedes son el mejor regalo que alguien podría haberme dado- respondió observando a su reina, que enternecida beso su mejilla

-Estas son sus habitaciones- dijo señalando a un grupo de puertas en el tercer piso con sus nombres- Siempre tuve la esperanza de que regresaran

-Gracias Cas- Palmeo su hombro Peter mientras miraba a su hermana. Por muy poco que le gustara, sabia que debía hablar con él, sonriendo por ultima vez, se giro e ingreso en su recamara dando las buenas noches a los demás, al igual que Lucy y Edmund.

-Permíteme ayudarte a entrar- susurro cerrando la puerta, y depositándola en la cama - ¿Puedo conseguirte algo?

-Necesitamos hablar-susurro a punto de las lagrimas-Ven aquí, siéntate conmigo.

-Oye, tranquila- dijo tomándola en sus brazos y, besando su frente- Puedes decirme lo que sea.

Al ver que sus palabras no salían, comenzó él- No tienes idea de cuanto he añorado este momento mi reina, cuanto te extrañado. No existió un día en el que no pensara en ti, en tu sonrisa, en tu alegría. Allí estabas cada vez que estaba triste o enfermo, cada vez que te necesitaba te veía, sonriendo con tu hermoso cabello alborotado alrededor de tu rostro ... Nunca podía tocarte- susurro mientras las lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas

-Te he echado tanto de menos mi amor.. te amo tanto- susurro besándolo enternecida- pero hay algo que necesitas saber ... Cas, yo... yo... estoy embarazada- confeso con la voz quebrada, temblando ante las lagrimas que no paraban de llegar, mientras el corazón del rey se paralizaba- Se que probablemente no me creerás, porque aquí han pasado dos años, mientras que en mi mundo solo tres meses y ...

Susan no pudo continuar ya que el joven rey la silencio tiernamente con un beso.

-Mi amor, mi reina-Susurro besando todo su rostro- Jamás pondría en dudas tus palabras ¿Recuerdas aquella noche? ¿Recuerdas mis palabras? Nuestro amor es mas profundo que el tiempo y el espacio, trasciende los espacios de lo terrenal, trasciende absolutamente todo. Mi amor por ti, no necesita contratos o alianzas, mi amor por ti, es lo que mantiene al mundo girando sobre su orbita. Yo soy tuyo mi reina, hasta el final de mis días ... Y este niño, este pedacito de cielo, es lo mas hermoso que pueda existir, nuestro niño es luz, nuestro niño es amor ...- continuo besando sus manos y acariciado su barriguita -es el obsequio mas maravilloso que podrías darme, un obsequio de ti para mi y, de mi para ti

La joven rompió en llanto, mientras se aferraba al rey fuertemente "Estaba tan asustada", susurro contra su cuello.

-Shh.. esta bien ya estoy aquí, nada malo les ocurrirá, te lo prometo- la consoló besando su frente.

-Sigues teniendo demasiada fiebre cariño- dijo después de un rato- Ven, vamos, el baño debe estar aun algo tibio. Te hará sentir mejor, lo prometo.

Caspian la tomo con delicadeza en sus brazos, mientras lentamente abría la puerta del cuarto de baño - Iré a buscarte algo para comer mientras te bañas

-No te vallas- le suplico tomándole la mano- Báñate con nosotros

-Su ... no creo que debamos- suspiro apartando la mirada - Peter...

-Caspian, no te estoy pidiendo que me hagas el amor- respondió- solo quiero estar a tu lado ... además, no podrías volver a embarazarme- rio- se que no es correcto, pero realmente no me importa ... por favor

-Esta bien- respondió lentamente mirándola a los ojos, mientras suavemente desataba los nudos del que antes fue su vestido y lo veía caer al piso

-Que extrañas enaguas- exclamo con el seño fruncido ante la imagen de la ropa interior de su mundo, mientras ella reía y comenzaba a desabotonar su traje colocándolo en la silla.

Caspian no podía quitarle los ojos de encima - Lose- murmuro con timidez- mi cuerpo ya no se ve igual

El muchacho sonrió arrodillándose a sus pies - Hola ahí adentro, - susurro acariciando su pancita- soy tu papá, se que no he estado aquí últimamente, pero ahora que se que existes, no me separare de ti jamás... ¿Sabes? Eres un niño muy afortunado, tienes a la mamá mas hermosa del mundo- exclamo besando su abdomen extasiado - No puedo esperar a conocerte mi precioso bebe

Con un ultimo abrazo, dejaron caer sus ultimas prendas, mientras se dejabas rodear por el agua. Susan se recostó sobre el pecho de Caspian, mientras este lentamente limpiaba su cuerpo y cabello borrando cualquier rastro del funesto accidente. No supo cuando se durmió, solo era consiente de las delicadas manos del joven desenredando su cabello con gentileza.

Caspian no había visto jamás algo tan perfecto, esa chica, esa bella chica seria la madre de su bebe. Tendría un hijo con el amor de su vida. Lentamente se incorporo de la bañera rodeándola con una toalla. En aquel momento, estaba sumamente agradecido por haber conservado ropa en la habitación.

Una vez vestida con un camisón de seda blanco la recostó tiernamente sobre la cama, mientras el mismo se colocaba la ropa.

-Cas- susurro adormilada- No te vallas

-Aquí estoy- respondió acomodándose a su lado mientras la joven lo abrazaba. El mundo podría desmoronarse mañana penso, pero aquí y ahora solo quería permanecer a su lado.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor- la oyó decir antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter despertó con los primeros rayos del alba, la noche anterior prácticamente se había quedado dormido dentro de la bañera mientras quitaba todos los rastros de mugre de su cuerpo.

Los acontecimientos del dia anterior seguían rondando por su mente, una amenaza se cernía sobre su familia, sobre Narnia. No era casualidad haber regresado, Aslan los había salvado de su inminente muerte en ambos planos, pero ¿Porque? ¿Cual era el motivo de que los asesinaran cuando en su mundo solo eran chicos ordinarios? Extrañamente tenia el presentimiento de que todo estaba conectado, pero aun le faltaban ver varias piezas claves en el juego para entender el como ... Aun así, no tenia dudas, la guerra asecharía nuevamente las costas Narnianas, y su familia, volvería a estar en el centro del altercado.

-Por favor Aslan-Murmuro mirando como poco a poco el sol iluminaba las costas-Que no sea lo que pienso.

El joven termino de cambiarse mientras se disponía a ir a revisar a su hermana ¡Valla sorpresa se llevo al encontrarla profundamente dormida sobre el pecho del antiguo príncipe Telmarino! Bueno, se dijo, por lo menos no podrá embarazarla de nuevo. Si seguían así, a este paso lograrían sacarle canas antes de tiempo, tendría una charla muy seria con aquel muchacho.

Mirando por ultima vez la sonrisa que adornaba los labios de su hermana, cerro lentamente la puerta. Susan estaba bien cuidada.

-Buenos días profesor- saludo cordialmente al anciano que golpeaba insistentemente la puerta de su pupilo - No creo que encuentre lo que busque allí-Le informo sonriendo de lado

-Buenos días su Majestad- dijo Cornelius dando una leve inclinación.

-Llámame Peter, nos conocemos hace tiempo como para obviar las formalidades.

-Sera un honor su maj... Peter- respondió- ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar al rey? Se le hace tarde para la junta del consejo

-Su majestad duerme plácidamente con mi hermana, en aquella habitación -respondió como si nada.

-¿Disculpe?- exclamo incrédulo -¿Mi rey Caspian?

-Susan esta algo delicada - respondió pasándose la mano con el cuello- Anoche tenia bastante fiebre, sospecho que después de la charla que tenían pendiente cayeron totalmente dormidos ... Descuide, ambos estaban vestidos, pero, puede ir a despertarlos si quiere- sonrió con diversión ante la cara espantada del hombre- Susan es bastante posesiva con su almohada, pero, no creo que usted tema a una muchachita ¿O si?

\- Pospondré la reunión para mas tarde- murmuro caminando hacia las escaleras.

-¿Profesor?- lo volvió a llamar el muchacho

-¿Si?- inquirió mirándolo de soslayo

-Ande con cuidado, y por favor infórmeme ante cualquier anomalía

-Por supuesto mi rey

Caspian llevaba una hora contemplando a su bella muchacha dormir, notando cada uno de sus pequeños cambios. Por Aslan, la había extrañado tanto, podría observarla cada instante de su vida y, no se cansaría jamás. Amaba cada una de sus pecas, la forma en que fruncía la nariz cada vez que estaba molesta, su respiración tranquila al dormir, amaba sus labios color carmesí y la forma en que el viento jugaba con su cabello, pero, por sobre todo, amaba verla reír.

-Buenos días mi amor- susurro abrazándolo por la cintura y apoyando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

-Buenos días mi reina- dijo besando su cabeza y acariciando su estomago - Buenos días bebe ¿Como durmieron los dos amores de mi vida?

-Felices de que te quedaras aquí- respondió adormilada besando su cuello- ¿Podemos quedarnos así todo el día?

Caspian rio sin poder contenerse- Oye, ¿Que ha pasado con mi reina aventurera? ¿La tienes escondida por ahí?- respondió haciéndole cosquillas- Creo que alguien se preguntaría donde estamos

-¡Caspian!-lo reprendió entre risas soltándose de su agarre y, quedando sentada encima suyo. La muchacha lo miro con picardía dispuesta a vengarse, mientras comenzaba a besarle lentamente el cuello- ¿Seguro mi rey? Creo que podríamos hacer algo para convencerte- susurro besándolo seductoramente.

El joven rey la tomo de las caderas colocándose encima de ella sin romper el beso. Esa muchacha si sabia ponerlo a prueba, después de 2 años de añorar sus brazos, solo deseaba perderse en la infinidad de sus ojos para siempre, desgraciadamente era un rey y, como rey tenia obligaciones.

-¡Se ha portado muy mal su majestad! ¡Demasiado traviesa! ¿Que pensarían de una reina de Narnia que rapta a su rey?

-Pues, estoy segura de que las señoritas de la corte dirían que soy una muchacha lista- respondió sonriéndole- Usted por otro lado mi rey, es un joven depravado ... ¿Cuantos años tienes ya? ¿21? Y estas aquí aprovechándote de una inocente niña de 17 años ... eso esta muy mal rey Caspian ¡Que vergüenza!

-Allí esta- Sonrió besándola- la linda muchacha de la que estoy enamorado.

-Iré a encargarme de unos asuntos. Te veré en el desayuno -Dijo después de unos momentos, besando su pancita -Los amo

Caspian salió de su habitación completamente cambiado, aun era demasiado temprano para la mayor parte del castillo, por lo cual, el lugar estaba relativamente desolado. No podía borrar la estúpida sonrisa que adornaba sus labios, su corazón estaba dichoso de felicidad.

-Buenos días- saludo alegremente a todos en su camino a su despacho ¡Valla sorpresa que se llevo al encontrar a Peter Pevensie sentado en su silla!

-¡Buenos días Caspian! ¿Dormiste bien? - exclamo dándole a entender que sabia perfectamente donde había estado minutos antes. El rey estaba completamente mudo, sabia que tarde o temprano el sumo monarca lo enfrentaría, la pregunta era ¿Saldría vivo de aquella habitación?

-Supongo que ya lo sabes todo- continuo- no voy a negarte que una parte de mi, aun quiere asesinarte y, esparcir tus pedazos por toda la extensión del océano, pero, eso no cambiara nada. He tenido dos largos meses para hacerme a la idea de que esta embarazada, de que tu la embarazaste-el rey estaba completamente rojo, se sentía como un niño siendo regañado por su padre- Desde el momento que salimos de Narnia, no ha dejado de llorar un solo día, hasta la noche anterior no había visto una sonrisa de autentica felicidad en su rostro. Su embarazo es delicado, pero confió en que sabrás cuidarlos, sin embargo Caspian, si llego a ver una sola lagrima en su rostro que no sea de felicidad, te juro por Aslan que no habrá lugar en Narnia y todos los países aledaños en el que te puedas ocultar de mi.

-Los protegeré con mi vida - respondió sinceramente por fin. Peter había cambiado inmensamente ante sus ojos desde la primero vez que lo vio, una vez que lo conocías y pasaban todo aquel muro de hostilidad, encontrabas a una increible persona tras el. Ahora entendía mas que nunca la grandeza del gran rey, y el porque del Magnifico acompañando su titulo.

\- Bien- exclamo- porque las cosas se están por poner muy jodidas por aquí.


	8. Chapter 8

Caspian y Peter fueron de los últimos en ingresar al comedor aquella mañana, con una charla amena. La mayoría de los invitados al baile estaban allí, desayunando algo antes de partir. Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, se encamino hacia la mesa principal, pero valla su sorpresa al notar que ninguno de los niños Pevensie estaban allí. La mesa estaba colmada de lores y reyes, sus queridos consejeros vinieron automáticamente a su mente y, las posibles palabras que compartiría mas tarde con cada uno de ellos.

-Buena suerte su majestad- se despidió el monarca caminando a la mesa en la que se encontraban sus hermanos.

El desayuno paso rápidamente, los jóvenes Pevensie habían sido el centro de atención con sus constantes risas, sin embargo, Caspian no pudo evitar notar que la mayoría de los jóvenes miraban no con muy buena intención, a su amada reina. Decir que estaba rojo de celos pues, era quedarse cortos, estuvo a punto de pararse y, sacarla de aquella sala, cuando el profesor Cornellius entro corriendo en la habitación.

-Majestad- exclamo casi sin aire el anciano - Traigo noticias del consejo de centauros, una nueva profecía se ha alzado

-¿Que dices? - inquirió Peter levantándose y tomando el papel que sostenida en sus manos.

"Los protectores caerán,

Las ciudades brillaran,

Cenizas y huesos el suelo cubrirán

Enemigos aliados se volverán,

Y el mas grande tesoro de Narnia,

Bajo el alo de la muerte se encontrara"

-¿Que significa esto?- cuestiono la mas joven de los Pevensie, cuando el gran rey concluyo su lectura.

-Significa- respondió su hermana, protegiendo su estomago y mirando fijamente a su amado- Que la paz en Narnia se ha acabado y la guerra esta en camino.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Debemos encontrar a Aslan - murmuro la mas joven de los Pevensie retirándose del salón seguida de el rey justo.

-¡Lucy! ¡Ed!-los llamo su hermana mayor dispuesta a seguirlos.

-¿Y tu donde crees que vas? - exclamo Caspian tomándola de la cintura posesivamente mientras Peter se colocaba frente a ella

-Mathew- dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima- Prepara a tus hombres, acompañaran a la reina Lucy.

-Si, mi rey- respondió el muchacho retirándose del salón.

-Es solo una niña-Bufo por lo bajo, alejándose del rey y, encarando a su hermano-Peter, no podemos permitirle salir así. Ambos están a nuestro cargo, y sabes tan bien como yo, que ambos son demasiado impulsivos.

-Nosotros también tuvimos su edad Su, los cuatro participamos en guerras. Ambos saben defenderse, y lo sabes.

-Peter, por favor- susurro con desesperación- nada bueno salió nunca cuando nos separamos. Si ellos van, nosotros también.

-Susan- la consoló su amado colocando una mano sobre su hombro- en este momento, eres el eslabón mas débil de todos nosotros. No puedes ir tras ellos.

-No creo haber pedido su opinión rey Caspian- exclamo furiosa- ni necesito que ninguno de ustedes me proteja.

Caspian la miro dolido mientras liberaba el agarre sobre sus hombros. Ella era su debilidad, dejarla salir afuera, ante una posible amenaza y embarazada, era su perdición.

-No te estoy dando mi opinión, estoy dando una orden como rey supremo de Narnia.

-Majestad- exclamo Lord Stein- el consejo se encuentra reunido junto a los gobernantes de nuestras naciones vecinas y, sus generales de guerra, todos lo esperan en la sala de juntas.

-Gracias mi lord, en un momento estamos con ustedes.

-Con todo respeto mi rey -continuo- no se aceptan mujeres en el consejo, como bien usted sabe.

Caspian iba a replicar, pero al voltear a ver a su amada, solo se encontró con el magnifico.

-Andando- dijo el muchacho palmeando su espalda.

El joven rey siguió al monarca esperando que su amada estuviera bien. Por mas que su corazón se destrozara al verla sufrir, no podía permitir bajo ningún punto que se hiciera daño.

-Bien, -se dijo con resignación- es mejor que este furiosa conmigo y no en peligro.

-¡Su majestad!- exclamo el muchacho corriendo tras la reina Valiente y, su hermano- El rey Caspian me ha ordenado acompañarlos, permítanme ayudaros a preparar vuestros caballos.

La joven asintió, mientras una sutil sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

-Usted tiene un carácter muy peculiar mi señor - rio con despreocupación- juraría que hace menos de unas horas intento convertirme en una brochete humana

-Yo.. su majestad-tartamudeo el chico, queriendo ser tragado por la tierra- Os juro, que de haber sabido quien era usted su gracia, jamás hubiera osado a cometer un acto de tal villanía contra sus majestades.

Edmund no pudo evitarlo y, rio uniéndose a la conversacion -Relájate hombre, aquí no ha pasado nada. Ya déjate de formalidades, puedes llamarnos Edmund y Lucy.

-Os agradezco excelencias por tal honor, pero no podría aceptarlo- exclamo nervioso- Solo soy un soldado, no merezco tal honor.

Edmund rodo los ojos y, palmeo su espalda en un gesto amistoso.

-Claro que puedes Math- respondió- Caspian nos ha dicho que tu y, tu hermana sois grandes amigos suyos, por favor trátanos de igual modo. A fin de cuenta, solo somos cuatro chicos de Finchley.

Susan se desplomo sin mucha gracia sobre una silla en la biblioteca, mientras dejaba caer una enorme pila de libros frente a ella. Estaba furiosa, dolida y decepcionada de la actitud de los dos reyes hacia su persona. Estaba embarazada si, pero tampoco estaba invalida, o carente de juicio para no poder tomar sus propias decisiones y, ser tratada como una niña ¡Era una reina, por el amor de Aslan!

Con resignación, se dispuso a leer los antiguos volúmenes que ante sus ojos se hallaban, si bien no la dejaban salir, nadie le iba a impedir que investigara de que se trataba todo aquello.

-Quiero a todo hombre capacitado, en guardia bajo horarios rotativos- le dijo el rey a su consejo, después de tranquilizar a los otros reyes- Se organizaran patrullas, y se dispondrán en distintos sectores hasta rastrillar cada parte del reino.

-Majestad- dijo lord Cright- puedo sugerir un reclutamiento de nuevos miembros para el ejercito

-Hazlo- le dijo Peter Pevensie- Yo mismo los entrenare.

Caspian asintió dando su aprobación, pobres muchachos pensó, para su interior mirando al rey de antaño.

-Toda acción de protección debe realizarse, debemos estar preparados y retrasar esto lo mas posible. Hay que darle tiempo a mi hermana de regresar con Aslan.

-¿Acaso cree que enviar a una niña sola al bosque en medio de una guerra es prudente? ¿Cree sensato confiar todo el futuro de Narnia en sus manos?

Peter iba a protestar pero, Caspian lo interrumpió en el momento justo.

-Confió plenamente en la reina Lucy, mi señor- respondió- no se deje engañar por su edad. La fé de su majestad, es su mas grande fortaleza.

La tarde siguió su curso, mientras los monarcas detallaban sus instrucciones, y modos de actuar. Cuando finalmente la reunión estaba por concluir, uno de sus lores tomo la palabra.

-Majestad- dijo- ahora mas que nunca debe desposarse y, garantizar un heredero al trono Narniano.

Peter bufo por lo bajo, conteniendo la risa, mientras Caspian lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-Creo mi lord- exclamo controlando su frustración- Que no estamos en una posición para encargarnos de tal diligencia de manera urgente.


	10. Chapter 10

Era pasada la media noche, cuando la reunión del consejo se dio por finalizada. Tanto Caspian como Peter, estaban completamente agotados. Ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a paso tranquilo, sabiendo que la joven reina no debía de ser molestada, a esas horas. Valla sorpresa se llevarían a la mañana siguiente, al notar que la muchacha no se encontraba en su dormitorio.

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, ambos se despidieron y, se dispusieron a marcharse a la cama. Peter cayo pronto rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo, sin contemplar la puerta semi abierta de su armario, ni la falta de varias de sus prendas de vestir. Caspian por otro lado, permaneció despierto hasta pasada la madrugada, pensando en la cara de tristeza y, decepción de su amada reina, pero sin poder evitar, soñar con un futuro a su lado, junto a su amado bebe. "Usted debe desposarse" había dicho hacia un par de horas Lord Stein, en su afán de que proporcionara un heredero a la corona ... Que irónica es la vida ¿Verdad? El joven rey no pudo evitar que una sonrisa burlona tirara de sus labios, mientras pensaba en su querido consejo.

Susan revisaba una y, otra vez los antiguos libros. Se había pasado la mayor parte del día allí encerrada, solo había salido a cambiarse y, tomar algo de comer para su bebe, aunque, el pequeño monstruo, no se lo hacia nada fácil, ya que habia tenido a su pobre madre vomitando constantemente.

Nadie la habia interrumpido, ni se habia molestado en encontrarla, cosa que la alegraba y decepcionaba a la vez, ya que por mas furiosa que estuviera con el joven rey, su comportamiento creaba un gran alboroto en sus sensibles hormonas. Peter solio decirle que se habia transformado en un camaleón humano, nunca sabias cuando sus cambios de humor saldrían a flote.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso entre aquellas hojas tratando de encontrar algo, sin embargo, su pequeño reclamaba su atención arrastrándola ida y, vuelta desde el mundo de los sueños a la realidad en cada una de sus corridas al baño.

-Susan- escucho arrastrado por el viento, en una melódica y profunda voz que reconocería en cualquier lado.

-¿Aslan? - cuestiono esperanzada -¿Donde estas? ¿Has encontrado a mis hermanos?

-Mi niña, no debes confiar en el pájaro de hierro- volvió a escuchar desde las tinieblas- Cuando la luz de luna bese sus labios, el velo caerá.

Isabella caminaba de un lado al otro totalmente lívida, cuando tropezó de prepo con los dos monarcas.

-¡Oye Bells!- dijo Capian riendo cariñosamente -¡Cuidado por donde caminas!

La muchacha se puso mas pálida mientras los veía, comenzando a tartamudear incoherencias. Ambos jóvenes fruncieron el ceño sin comprender absolutamente nada.

-Tranquila- la consoló el gran rey poniendo fin a su diatriba- cuéntanos lentamente, ¿Que ocurre?

-Su majestad... La Reina Susan-dijo por fin- ha desaparecido.

-¿Que dices?- exclamo Caspian totalmente en pánico tomándola del brazo.

-Madam Rosmerta no habia cambiado la distribución de las damas, por lo que ninguna atendió a sus majestades en su estadía en el castillo. Pero, esta mañana al comprender su error, me ha mandado a buscarla, pero su majestad no se encuentra en su alcoba, su cama esta perfectamente tendida y, no hay rastro de ella en ninguna de las salas acostumbradas por las señoritas.

-¿Que dices?

-Yo.. Caspian...

-Relájense los dos- los interrumpió Peter- Yo se exactamente donde esta mi hermana.

Caspian lo miro con el ceño fruncido, mientras la desesperación creaba un agujero en su interior. No le importaba que Isabella fuera su amiga, ni que fuera el rey de Narnia, si esa muchacha no aparecía en los próximos cinco minutos, estaba seguro de que iba a enloquecer.

Su mente no dejaba de formular mil teorías sobre que podría haber pasado con ella y, su bebe, mientras ambos seguían al magnifico a través de los pasillos.

-Peter- murmuro entre dientes totalmente impaciente. El muchacho se giro, levantando una ceja despreocupadamente, con su típica mirada de "yo se algo que tu no", mientras abría la puerta a sus espaldas.

Su bella dama, se encontraba profundamente dormida, aferrada a uno de los libros de la biblioteca. Caspian creyó, que de ver a un ángel, no se compararía con la belleza de su amada. La muchacha, traía puesta la ropa de su hermano, por algún extraño motivo y, el cabello amarrado en una simple trenza, que ya empezaba a desarmarse dejando libres por su rostro, varios de sus mechones castaños. El joven rey, sintió como poco a poco el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, mientras no podía evitar pensar que la joven, se veía extrañamente adorable con ese inusual vestuario, demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo.

Solo Susan pensó.

Isabella por otro lado, miro a la joven totalmente anonadada. No conocía a la muchacha, pero, definitivamente aquel no era el comportamiento que se esperaba de una reina y, menos de una dama. Lo que no pudo evitar notar, fue la leve barriga que se asomaba entre sus ropas.

¡Valla!- Se dijo- Jamás vi un monarca tan extrañamente normal. Mas allá de Caspian, cada rey rebosaba riqueza y, formalidad, sin embargo aquellos chicos se vean extrañamente como eso, simples chicos, pero con algún extraño factor que los hacia únicos y, te impedida sacarles los ojos de encima.

Susan se despertó sobresaltada, al sentir la mano de su hermano, sacudiéndole el hombro. "Solo un minuto", bufo su inconsciente.

-¿Mala noche? - cuestiono besando su frente. La muchacha asintió adormilada, recordando vagamente que estaba enfadada tanto con su hermano, como con el muchacho parado en la puerta.

-Te han estado buscando- continuo mirando a Isabella- Casi les das un infarto a tus pobres damas.

-Lo siento- murmuro, frotándose el sueño de los ojos- Se me ha pasado la hora.

Isabella sonrió algo nerviosa, sintiendo que no debía estar presenciando aquella escena. Con rapidez, se excuso para informar a madam Rosmerta de que la habían encontrado.

-¿Sigues enfadada con nosotros? - inquirió el joven rey, acercándose a los hermanos, cuando se encontraron los tres solos. Susan no respondió, solo se limito a fulminarlos con la mirada a ambos.

-Lo lamento mi reina- dijo besando su mano- pero, debes comprender que si les pasara algo moriría. No se trata de la corona o el futuro de Narnia, tu mi bella dama, eres mi mayor debilidad y con este pequeño aqui- acaricio tiernamente su estomago- ambos son vulnerables. Solo hace falta un golpe brusco y, los podría perder a ambos.

-Tienes un embarazo delicado Su- dijo su hermano uniéndose al muchacho- hay que tener cuidado.

\- Lo se- dijo por fin, poniendo su mano junto a la de Caspian en su vientre- pero, deben comprender que gamas pondría en peligro a Rillian. Soy su madre y, por mas que el este creciendo en mi interior en este momento, mis pensamientos no son obsoletos. Estamos a solo unos pasos de entrar en una guerra, nada fue coincidencia y, aunque estén en desacuerdo con mi participación, soy una reina de Narnia y, como tal, mi nación se antepone a mi persona. Fue un error dejar a Lucy y Edmund a la deriva y, no porque sean incapaces de manejarse solos, sino porque ante una amenaza desconocida debemos permanecer unidos, ya que solos, cada uno de nosotros es vulnerable.

-Jamás volveré a subestimarte- dijo el muchacho arrodillándose frente a ella- tienes mi palabra mi reina, no volverá a ocurrir.

La muchacha sonrió enternecida acariciando su rostro- Te amo mi rey- susurro besando su mejilla.

-Y yo a vosotros- respondió el joven besando su estomago.

-En fin, basta de cursilerías- dijo Peter haciéndose notar- ya tengo hambre.

Ambos rieron poniéndose de pie, Susan no tenia ni idea de que hora era, pero su precioso bebe estaba ansioso por obtener comida.

-Creo que tu sobrino podría estar muy de acuerdo contigo- dijo acariciando tiernamente su vientre- se ha comportado completamente errático con la comida desde ayer, creo que solo quería que su tío Peter regresara a cocinarle.

Caspian levanto una ceja sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿No has comido nada desde el desayuno de ayer?- cuestiono algo enfadado.

-Lo he intentado- respondió quitándole importancia- pero, Rillian se niega a querer que algo permanezca en mi estomago.

-¿Rillian? - inquirió al escuchar por segunda vez aquel nombre de sus labios.

-Mi hermana, esta completamente segura de que es un niño- respondió Peter con una media sonrisa. Caspian la miro embobado, olvidándose momentáneamente de sus quejas ante su falta de apetito.

Tiempos difíciles se avecinabas, sin embargo, al encontrarse allí con parte de su familia, pudo estar seguro de que no importaba a que se enfrentaran, lo resolverían juntos.

-Es perfecto- dijo con una sonrisa besando sus labios.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy Pevensie corría sin descanso por las ajetreadas calles de Londres.

-Tienes que llegar- se dijo mientras veía cada vez mas cerca la estación de trenes- Tienes que llegar, casi estas allí.

La sonrisa de la niña era implacable, totalmente luminosa y, llena de vida. Rio sin poder evitarlo, mientras su hermano tropezaba detras de ella sin poder alcanzarla.

Y de pronto,

¡Boom!

La estación de trenes voló por los aires, la niña dio un paso atrás aterrada, siento rodeada por sus hermanos y, olvidando los gritos que se formaban a su alrededor.

¡No!-grito con todas sus fuerzas cuando entro en razón, tratando de librarse del agarre de su hermano mayor- ¡No, por favor!¡Mama! ¡Papa!

Los jovenes Pevensie, cayeron unidos al suelo, sin poder hacer otra cosa que llorar por su familia perdida.

Aquel, habia sido el inicio del fin.

La joven Pevensie abrió los ojos, para verse rodeada de cientos de arboles y, estrellas. Todos a su alrededor continuaban durmiendo, eran un grupo pequeño de siete personas: Edmund, William, Marcus, Elizabeth, Jacob, Mathew y ella misma. Sus acompañantes dormían profundamente junto a las brazas de la antigua fogata, acurrucados en sus gruesas mantas, ya que a pesar de encontrarse en verano, las temperaturas por la noche caían terriblemente.

La joven, se incorporo abrazada de su manta y, camino hasta el arroyo con cautela. Llevaban siete días de viaje, siete días de deambular en la noche, por aquellas horribles pesadillas. Eran como premoniciones, casi como si el mismo Aslan quisiera que entendiera algo.

El crujido de una rama al quebrarse la saco de su ensimismamiento y, empuño rápidamente su daga.

-Lo siento su majestad- dijo Mathew saliendo de las sobras- No quise sobresaltarla. Desperté y, note que no estaba, así que me dispuse a buscarla. No quise asustarla.

Lucy respiro mas tranquila mientras volvía a guardar su daga.

-Descuida- dijo levantando la manta que en su arrebato habia lanzado al piso- Lamento haberte preocupado, no podía dormir y, decidí dar un paseo por el arrollo.

-¿Le importaría tener un poco de compañía?- inquirió el joven ruborizando a la chica- Yo tampoco puedo dormir.

-¿Porque no?- respondió, despreocupadamente.

Caminaron tranquilamente, disfrutando del silencio que los rodeaba.

-Cuéntame de ti- exclamo la muchacha al llegar- ¿Cual es tu historia?

-Nací en un pequeño pueblito a las afueras de Narnia hace 16 años, mi madre murió durante en parto. Su nombre era Natalie y, era una mujer bellísima según todos, se parecía mucho a Bella. Mi hermana, es tres años mayor que yo, no hemos sido nunca muy unidos, pero, siempre he cuidado de ella. Mi padre por otro lado, murió cuando cumplí los 10, un sujeto intento abusar de mi hermana y, perdió la vida en el altercado. Vivimos en las calles desde entonces, hasta que una mañana hace dos años, conocimos a Caspian. El nos dio trabajo, comida y, lo mas importante, nos dio un hogar. Es prácticamente mi hermano, en todos los aspectos menos en la sangre.

-¡Valla!- suspiro la muchacha colocando una mano en su hombro- Lamento por todo por lo que han pasado, ha de ser terrible.

-Descuide su majestad- sonrió el chico, Lucy creyó que se veía especialmente apuesto bajo la luz de la luna - No vale la pena apenarse por el pasado, debemos continuar hacia el futuro.

Lucy no pudo evitarlo y, lo abrazo. El muchacho se quedo estático por unos momentos, antes de regresarle el gesto. Abrazarla era reconfortante, la muchacha se sentía completamente cálida y, olía a lavandas.

-Has sido muy valiente Math- susurro aun en sus brazos- Gracias por contarme tu historia, desde hoy, en mi siempre encontraras a una amiga.

\- Es usted muy generosa mi reina. Seria un honor ser su amigo.

La niña sonrió separándose del muchacho

\- Llámame Lucy- simplemente respondió.

Continuaron charlando por un par de horas, acurrucados bajo la manta a orillas del rio. La joven apoyo la cabeza en su hombro mientras el tiempo pasaba, no supo cuando el sueño la venció, pero de un momento a otro, Mathew noto que estaba dormida. Tomándola con cuidado, regreso al campamento, todo seguía igual, nadie se habia movido. Los ronquidos aqui y, allá eran lo único que rompía la tranquilidad de la noche. Mathew coloco con delicadeza a la joven reina junto a la fogata, arropándola con su gran manta.

-Buenas noches Lucy- susurro antes de acurrucarse en su propia frazada y, caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	12. Chapter 12

La cocina del castillo jamás se vio tan desordenada, como cuando los jóvenes Pevensie se infiltraron en ella. Después de su reconciliación, el pequeño príncipe reclamaba alimento a su madre, por lo que su querido tío se encargo de complacerla, mientras su padre se encargaba de sus deberes en el castillo.

A la hora del desayuno, ambos hermanos estaban cubiertos de harina y, ni falta hace decir las miradas que las señoritas le echaban a la reina por su atuendo, pero ¡Maldita Sea! ¿Quien se pondría esos vestidos de cintura de avispa con un embarazo en proceso? ¡Le daba nauseas de solo pensarlo!

Peter era un estupendo cocinero y, su hermana o mas bien su sobrino se aprovechaba de eso. Tenia los antojos mas raros que habia escuchado en su vida, sin mencionar la completa desorganización horaria que la muchacha traía.

En fin, en Narnia la camaradería se extendía desde tiempos inmemorables, por lo que el rey, desayunaba con sus mas fieles amigos y consejeros. El concejo se conformaba de 12 personas y, los amigos cercanos del rey eran 8, por lo cual, cuando ambos jóvenes entraron riendo y cargando bandejas seguidos de la cocinera y la joven Julliet, que intentaban disuadirlos, todos voltearon a verlos.

-Buenos días- saludaron al unísono tomando sus lugares junto a Caspian, mientras recibían sus respuestas. El joven rey habia sido muy claro al respecto el día anterior, ambos eran reyes y, merecían el mismo trato y respeto que el.

-Te ves realmente encantador esta mañana Peter- murmuro el rey por lo bajo mirando a su hermano.

-Espera tu turno, cuando despierte a las tres de la mañana con antojos de manzanas bañadas en chocolate y crema, es toda tuya-respondió sin inmutarse tomando la extraña comida que traían en el plato de ambos.

-Espero con ansias- murmuro mirando a su amada. Era realmente encantadora con lo que fuera, se veía extrañamente adorable con esas ropas grandes, despeinada y con harina en las mejillas.

-Disculpe el atrevimiento su majestad- inquirió Trumpkin mirando a la muchacha con inquietud - pero, ¿Que se supone exactamente que están comiendo?

Susan rio, sin poder evitarlo, a veces olvidaba lo diferentes que seguían siendo sus mundos.

-Es una comida de nuestro mundo, la llamamos Pizza ¿Quieren probar?- inquirió mostrándole la extraña masa con tomate, queso y ¿Nueces con azúcar?

-Hmm..-murmuro sin querer ser descortés con al muchacha que lo miraba ilusionada.

-¡Oh vamos Su! No querrás que QA odie la pizza por culpa de tus extrañas combinaciones.

-¡Oye!- exclamo al tiempo de que su hermano le pasaba una porción de su propia pizza napolitana.

-Prueba esta- dijo el magnifico ignorándola, mientras Caspian sonreía ante el altercado.

-Majestad esto es magnifico- dijo el enano. Poco después todos estaban probando el extraño platillo de los reyes de antaño, porque ¿Quien puede resistirse a una pizza en el desayuno?

-Cas- lo llamo la muchacha mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules -¿Tu probaras, cierto?

Sin embargo, antes de que el rey pudiera responder, un mensajero de Calormen pidió una audiencia con el rey, regresándolos a la realidad.

Susan borro su sonrisa y, Peter cuadro los hombros, ambos podían bromear y relajarse, pero ante todo siempre serian reyes de Narnia.

-Hazlo pasar Jeremías- respondió el rey al soldado. Un joven desgarbado entro en la estancia, sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus ropas destrozadas. Lucia como si hubiera atravesado el infierno y, vuelto para contarlo.

-Calormen ha caído.


	13. Chapter 13

Susan leía una y otra vez la información que tenia, días otras un joven soldado habia recurrido desamparado al castillo. Era un muchacho rubio y alto, ciertamente le recordaba algo a su hermano, con sus inmensos ojos azules y porte elegante. Sin embargo, la reina no podía dejar de sentir cierta antipatía ante el, a pesar de sus terribles circunstancias.

Calormen habia caído, la ciudad habia sido inundada por las llamas. El fuego habia arrasado con todo, extinguiendo cada vestigio de vida que allí existía y, curiosamente, solo habia logrado sobrevivir aquel joven muchacho.

Habían pasado tres días desde la noticia, Felipe residía ahora en las inmediaciones del castillo, cortecia de los otros reyes, mientras que ella, se encontraba internada en la biblioteca buscando una respuesta a todo aquel acertijo. Su vida se habia reducido a comer, leer, dormir y entrenar. Caspian y Peter no estaban mucho mejor, ideaban tácticas, entrenaban al ejercito y se reunían una y otra vez con el consejo. Susan habia intentado disuadirlos de su negativa de dejarla entrenar, por lo cual, habia ingresado de contrabando una daga, una espada y su arco a su dormitorio con los que entrenaba a primera hora de la mañana en sus aposentos. Una ventaja de estar embarazada, era que su bebe la despertaba a las cuatro de la madrugada con sus nauseas vespertinas, por lo cual aprovechaba de esas dos primeras horas en las que todos creían que dormía para entrenar. Sabia que debía estar preparada, por mas que fuera una excelente guerrera, debía practicar, no podía pretender jugar a ser una damisela en apuros, mas aun si la vida de su pequeño angelito corría peligro.

Necesitando despejar su mente, cerro el libro que estaba leyendo y, se dispuso a explorar la biblioteca. Era un lugar realmente magnifico, aunque solitario. Habia tres pisos con miles de estanterías, ventanas y mesas o sillones de lectura, era su lugar favorito en el castillo sin lugar a duda.

En el segundo piso, uno de los libros estaba tumbado de costado en la estantería, por lo que la joven reina se acerco al polvoso estante para regresarlo a su lugar mientras tarareaba una melodia de Inglaterra que solían cantar con Lucy, pero valla su sorpresa al descubrir un fondo falso tras el. La biblioteca se hizo a un lado para dar lugar a una pequeña y descuidada puerta tallada en madera.

Susan como buena Pevensie, no pudo con su curiosidad e intento abrir la puerta para descubrir hacia donde se dirigia esa extraña puerta, pero la condenada estaba fuertemente cerrada.

-Mi reina- escucho a Isabella llamándola desde el piso de abajo. No creyó que fuera posible maldecir mentalmente tanto a alguien, pero con apuro volvió a colocar el libro en su lugar cerrando el pasaje.

-Mas tarde- se dijo caminando hacia su doncella.

-Buenas tardes Isabella- dijo en voz fuerte y clara, tratando de disimular su irritación, sus cambios de humor estaban en su apogeo y, que la muchacha le siguiera a cada parte del castillo la frustraba demasiado - ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Han llegado noticias de vuestros hermanos su majestad- respondió rápidamente- Caspian me ha pedido venir a buscarla.

-Gracias- dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza. La joven era ciertamente hermosa y, ella allí, engordando cada dio, realmente no era competencia para nadie. Caspian ya ni la miraba, desde aquella noche en su dormitorio, la cercanía entre ambos era escasa, lo que entristecía profundamente a la reina.

Caminaron en silencio una al lado de la otra, hasta el estudio del rey, ambos monarcas se encontraban allí junto a Trumpking, Reep, Buscatrufas y el jefe de guerra de los centauros.

-Lamento la demora- exclamo tomando asiento junto a su hermano. Todos le dedicaron una leve inclinación antes de volcar su atención en la reunión que los mantenía allí. Caspian ni si quiera la miro, su vista estaba completamente enfocada en los planos sobre la mesa.

-Lucy y Edmund, se dirigen a las ruinas de Calormen. Varios grupos de exploradores, han notificado movimientos inusuales en la zona.

-¿Que dices?- inquirió la reina sintiendo una leve presión en el abdomen-¿Acaso se han vuelto locos? ¡Los dirigen al centro de la guerra!

-La guerra no la ganan los números, la guerra es ganada por quien tiene mas información y, sabe hacer un uso correcto de sus cartas Susan- respondió su hermano- También son mis hermanos y, no les encomendaría esta tarea de no creerla necesaria.

-No tenemos idea de a que nos enfrentamos- tomo la palabra Caspian mirando a cada uno de los allí presentes- Necesitamos una manera de arrojar un poco de luz sobre la situación. Las patrullas de búsqueda no están dando resultado, Lucy es una muchacha especial, ella ve mas allá de lo que otros podrían.

Otra puntada tiro de su abdomen forzándola a apretar los dientes y, cerrar los ojos.

-El lugar esta destruido mi rey- exclamo QA- dudo mucho que alguien encuentre algo alli. Y enviar a la reina Lucy a contemplar cadáveres carbonizados me parece totalmente irrisorio. Es una niña, por el amor de Aslan.

-Aceptamos enviarla a buscar a Aslan, no a casar criminales- rebatió la reina gentil - Si necesitas que alguien valla, ir yo y, les informare a vosotros todo lo que encuentre.

-Eso no esta a discusión- dijo tajante el rey.

-Su majestad, mi reina podría tener razón. Enviarla a ella podría ser lo mas sensato, es una rastreadora nata y, seria mucho mas sigilosa que un grupo armado- respondió el Tejón.

-He dicho que no- exclamo golpeando la mesa- Y, es una orden. Edmund y nuestro grupo elite, es perfectamente capas de proteger a Lucy, la misión a sido encomendada a ellos y, no lo pondre a discusión.

Susan lo miro con odio mientras sentía que otra puntada la recorría entera.

-Esta reunión ha sido solo para informarles a todos mi decisión.

-Disculpen- dijo levantándose y abandonando el salón, su vista estaba borrosa y el dolor en el estomago era cada vez mas abrazador.

-¿Su?- Pregunto Peter cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas- ¿Esta todo bien? Note que estabas algo pálida alli dentro.

-Algo esta mal con Rillian- susurro antes de que sus piernas flaquearan. De no ser por los rápidos reflejos de batalla del muchacho, habría chocado sin cautela contra el piso.

-Mierda

-No se lo digas a Caspian- susurro contra su pecho.

-Tranquila, iremos al dormitorio para que descanses un poco.

El camino fue tortuoso, cada paso que su hermano daba era una agonía.

-Por favor, quédate conmigo bebe- penso entre lagrimas, mientras Peter abría la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Así esta bien? -inquirió apoyándola contra las almohada- ¿Aqui es donde duele?-susurro acariciando su vientre.

-Veo que sigues con la manía de hurtar mi ropa - dijo en un intento de distraerla recostándose a su lado.

-Todos los vestidos que me dan son muy ajustados, no me dejan respirar.

La muchacha apoyo levemente la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano, mientras este frotaba círculos en su espalda en un intento de aliviar su dolor.

-Todo saldrá bien Su, ya lo veras. Necesitas estar tranquila, este niño te necesita fuerte.

La muchacha se quejo de dolor, mientras sentía algo húmedo escurrir por sus piernas.

-Peter- dijo alarmada sosteniéndose el abdomen, mientras su hermano contemplaba horrorizado como sus pantalones claros se llenaban de sangre.


	14. Chapter 14

Caspian cerro los ojos cuando la vio salir de la habitación, últimamente lo único para lo que parecía bueno era enfadarla.

Con frustración miro al resto de sus amigos que seguían alli, teniendo una conversacion amena.

-Descuida querido amigo, nuestra joven reina lo quiere demasiado como para permanecer enfadado con usted por mucho tiempo- exclamo el Tejón leyendo sus pensamientos.

-Temo que la estoy presionando demasiado- respondió, recordando su frialdad y malos modos.

-Traje café muchachos- exclamo Isabella entrando en la sala con una sonrisa- ¿Por que esas caras largas?

-Joven Isabella, sus bebidas le traen alegría a este viejo centauro- exclamo con deleite bebiendo de una de las tazas.

Isabela sonrió mientras pasaban las tazas, muchos de sus súbditos habían creído que se casarían ante su cercanía. Ella y su hermano eran chicos especiales, a pesar de sus palabras, ambos habían insistido en trabajar para el, gracias a su amable hospitalidad. Todos en el castillo los adoraban.

-¿Que hay de ti CasiCas? ¿Quieren un trago? - el muchacho sonrió tomando una taza. Sus cafés eras famosos y, no porque fuera una maestra en el arte, sino porque añadía una pequeña medida de wisky a cada una de sus preparaciones, a espaldas de madam Rosmerta. Todos los señores del consejo le estaban secretamente agradecidos, ya que aquel brebaje podría levantar hasta un muerto.

-Gracias Is- dijo alborotando sus cabellos- Realmente necesitaba uno de estos.

-Cuando quieras- exclamo besando su mejilla -¿Como va tu día?

El muchacho gruño apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, mientras la muchacha reía.

-¡Vale! ¡Entiendo!- respondió- El almuerzo estará listo en una hora.

-Sera mejor que valla a alistarme- dijo el rey mientras todos salían de la sala- Debo entrenar al terminar el almuerzo.

Lord Creight y, Stein detuvieron su caminata antes de que avanzara abordándolo nuevamente sobre la necesidad de un heredero.

-¿Que ha sido eso?- inquirió el centauro levantando sus orejas.

-¿Que ha sido que? - levanto las cejas intrigado el rey.

-Escucho gritos.

El viejo centaura avanzo rápidamente por el pasillo seguido por el rey y, el resto del grupo alarmados.

-¡¿Que diablos quieres decir con eso?! ¡No me importa si debes arrastrarlo desde Las Islas Solitarias ... - Los gritos de Peter se escuchaban por todo el castillo. Caspian se puso repentinamente en tensión, mientras aceleraba el paso para llegar a su encuentro. Estaba casi en la esquina cuando las alarmas sonaron.

Alguien atacaba el castillo.


	15. Chapter 15

Otro estallido sonó a su derecha mientras intentaba estabilizarse con ayuda de sus soldados. El castillo apestaba a azufre, la visibilidad era reducida y sus pulmones clamaban por un sorbo de aire limpio.

-Se ha bloqueado el acceso al ala oeste majestad- informo QA

Caspian cerro los ojos agotado, 40 minutos atrás, el grupo mas extraño de criaturas comenzó a atacar el pueblo Narniano. Los ciudadanos habia corrido a esconderse tras los muros del Castillo, mientras el consejo coordinaba, bajo su orden, la evacuación del Castillo. No habia visto a Peter o Susan tras el caos, supuso que sea lo que sea que el gran Rey estaba enfrentando, podría resolverlo solo ya que a fin de cuentas, ambos eran reyes y, la seguridad de su pueblo estaba antes de sus intereses personales.

Al tomar aquella decisión, vio por la ventana como el pueblo huía despavorido hacia el castillo. Los tambores de batalla sonaban mientras sus atacantes entonaban un extraño cantico en un lenguaje desconocido. Cuando el ultimo Narniano estuvo dentro, el ataque inicio. Pesadas bolas de fuego impactaron contra la fortaleza destrozando todo a su paso.

-Mi señor, debemos salir de aqui-inquirió el centauro- ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

El muchacho le suplico una ultima vez a Aslan que proteja y guie a su pueblo fuera de la contienda antes de partir.

-¿Noticias de los reyes? - Cuestiono el muchacho nuevamente

-No majestad, creemos que deben de haber salido en el inicio del levantamiento, antes de que el pabellón norte se desmoronara.

-¿Que quieres decir con creemos? ¿Acaso no fui explicito al ordenar su evacuación?

-Si su majestad- dijo un viejo Lord del consejo- los soldados fueron a buscarlos pero las habitaciones estaban vacías.

-Descuide mi rey- exclamo Buscatrufas- sus majestades ya deben estar fuera.

Caspian rezo porque así fuera, sabia que Peter la protegería sin embargo, no pudo evitar que los nervios lo consumieran.

Susan cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras escuchaba la discusión de su hermano con Madam Rosmerta. La mujer si que era obstinada.

-Aslan-Susurro al viento- Aslan protege a Rillean por favor, hare lo que sea. Solo protégelo.

Súbitamente sintió como una cálida brisa florar llenaba la alcoba y menguaba su dolor

-Gracias- susurro mientras las lagrimas volvían a surcar sus mejillas.

-Yo no confiaría tanto en Aslan Cariño-Susurro una voz apretando una daga sobre su cuello- ¡Mira nada mas! ¡Nuestra reina se ha estado divirtiendo! ¿No es así? ¿ Acaso sabes quien es el padre? ... Supongo que cuando ella termine contigo, tu y yo podremos divertirnos un poco- exclamo besando su cuello. Apestaba a licor y carne podrida, un aroma tan nauseabundo que hacia girar su entorno. Su sangre se volvió espesa mientras las palabras salían de su boca como un rio de desperdicios.

-¡Por Aslan!- exclamo Peter abriendo la puerta- Esa mujer... ¿Tu? ¿Que diablos crees que estas haciendo con mi hermana?

El rey miro a su hermana... su rostro blanco, sus ojos abiertos y su ropa ensangrentada. Quería arrancarle la cabeza a ese vil sujeto que osaba amenazarla.

-No se mueva majestad- respondió el hombre presionando la cuchilla con mas fuerza sobre su piel y, forzándola a ponerse de pie- Solo queremos a su hermana, no hace falta ponerse molesto

-¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Te abrimos las puertas de nuestro hogar!

-Uno esperaría un argumento mas solido del gran rey de Narnia ... disculpe, disculpe... el ex gran rey de Narnia.. ahora usted señor Pevensie, no es nada mas ni nada menos que el perrito faldero del GRAN REY CASPIAN, una sobra de lo que alguna vez fue, una sobra de hombre ... ¿No crees cariño? -cuestiono lascivamente acariciando sus piernas- ¡Hace algo de calor aqui!¿No les parece?

Susan chillo sin poder contenerse cuando sus manos arrancaron la fina tela de sus pantalones dejándola con una camisa que apena le rosaba las rodillas. El cerebro de Peter estallo.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado- grito furioso su hermano olvidando la logica y, corriendo hacia el, sin embargo, no llego a dar dos pasos cuando se desplomo sobre el suelo. Julliete, la dulce asistente de cocina, estaba detras de èl, sosteniendo una espada ensangrentada.


	16. Chapter 16

Chuva que cai em meu rosto

Lava o sangue

Escorre entre meu corpo

Chegando ao solo pagão

Pela mãe lutarei eternamente

Com tuas bençãos que me cercam

Expulsarei desta terra tua gente

Doente que com estes sonhos morrerão...

(Lluvia que cae sobre mi cara

Lavar la sangre

Gotea a través de mi cuerpo

Venir a la tierra pagana

Por mi madre lucharé para siempre

Con tus bendiciones que me rodean

Voy a expulsar a tu gente de esta tierra

Enfermo que con estos sueños morirá)

Susan escuchaba como el trémulo canto se elevaba mas y mas en el aire, penetrando en sus huesos y corrompiendo su alma. No pudo evitar gritar cuando su hermano cayo al suelo gimiendo y, la risa morbosa de sus captores la envolvía.

-¿Disfrutando el espectáculo majestad? - dijo el infeliz con sorna mientras acariciaba sus caderas - Creo que podemos divertirnos un rato en lo que llega la caballería ¿No le parece?

La muchacha lo miro con asco y, hizo todo lo que una dama haría, lo escupió en la cara. El infeliz gruño marcando con mas fuerza sus dedos en sus piernas, mientras su compañera reía.

-La gatita tiene garras... que modales tan finos para una dama... para una reina ...

-Suéltala asquerosa rata traidora- mascullo Peter retorciéndose en el piso - suéltala y, prometo ser clemente en darte una muerte rápida.

-No necesito las migajas de un niño, pero descuida, tendrás tu asiento en primera fila para ver como yo y, todos nuestros hombres disfrutamos de tu hermana.

Susan aprovecho su distracción y, en un rápido movimiento retiro la daga debajo del colchón y, antes de que su captor se percatara del todo de su accionar, lo apuñalo en la entrepierna. Justo donde su erección se apoyaba contra su trasero. El hombre grito como nunca antes mientras arrancaba su cabello.

-¡Maldita perra desgraciada!- grito con furia abofeteándola contra el suelo, cometiendo su segundo gran error. No podría haberlo evitado aunque quisiera, sin darse tiempo a sentir el dolor de su cuerpo, arrojo hacia su hermano la espada y, tomo en sus brazos su arco. Disparando a la cabeza de Julliete antes de que esta atravesara de una estocada a su hermano. Peter cargo contra Felipe que intentaba levantarse y, en un rápido movimiento le corto el cuello. Eran ellos o nosotros, se repetían una y otra vez los hermanos.

Susan estaba temblando cuando su hermano con la cara desencajada la levanto del suelo y, la abrazo enterrando su cabeza en su cuello.

-Salgamos de aqui- exclamo tomándola de la mano- Narnia nos necesita.

Al salir al pasillo todo era humo y, polvo. Peter arranco dos pedazos de tela de su camisa y, le tendió uno.

-Cúbrete la boca- dijo mientras ingresaba rápidamente, a su habitación por sus propias armas.

\- ¿Los escuchas? - susurro contemplando por la ventana el caos generado- Creí que jamás volvería a escuchar esos versos.

-¡Andando!- respondió su hermano frunciendo el ceño y, caminando hacia el final del pasillo. Otra explosión sacudió el lugar arrojándolos nuevamente al suelo. Las ventanas estallaron y, su única vía de escape quedo bloqueada.

-A este paso, tendremos mas grietas que el viejo Scrub- mascullo Peter ayudándola a levantarse con un quejido- Tu pierna esta sangrando, ese corte es bastante desagradable.

Nuevamente rompió su camisa y, tomo un pedazo de tela para envolverla en su herida generando un torniquete.

-Tu también estas sangrando Peter- respondió mareada por el humo- Ven, quítate la camiseta- ordeno, realizando las mismas acciones que su hermano con anterioridad.

-Estamos jodidos- exclamo riendo con amargura y apoyándose en la pared, mientras contemplaban su única vía de escape bloqueada- tenemos que movernos.

\- Ven - susurro tomando su mano- creo que podría tener una idea.

Apoyándose uno el otro, lograron llegar entre trompicones a el segundo piso de la biblioteca. Susan sin decir palabra, busco a tientas el bendito libro que abría la pared.

-¿Que diablos es este lugar?- inquirió su hermano tosiendo.

-No lo se, pero podría ser nuestra única salida.

Entraron en una habitación amplia repleta de libros y con un pequeño escritorio en una esquina. La estancia estaba tenuemente iluminada por una ventana, la puerta se cerro ni bien estuvieron dentro. Parecía que nadie la habia abierto en siglos.

Ambos buscaron por un tiempo entre el polvo algo que les permitiera escapar. Susan se percato casi por error de un libro abierto sobre el suelo. Las frases alli escritas, la acompañarían hasta el ultimo día de su vida.

-Peter- susurro sintiendo como su sangre se volvía fria y espesa. Su hermano al igual que ella, contemplo una y, otra vez aquellas hojas sin expresión alguna.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- exclamo entre dientes arrojando un libro al otro lado de la habitación.

¡Boom! ¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡ Boom!

-La puerta- chillo la reina mirando en dirección de donde se habia estampado el libro. Ambos rieron con desesperación levantándose del suelo.

Oculta por un glamour, estaba una vieja puerta de madera consumida por las termitas, que desembocaba en un delgado e interminable corredor. Ambos hermanos caminaron con pasos cautelosos, tocando a tientas las paredes. Peter en la delantera y, su hermana unos pasos detras de él. No tenían idea de por cuanto tiempo caminaron por aquel sendero, hasta volver a ver las tenues luces del atardecer. Ambos llegaron tosiendo, sus pulmones clamando por un poco de aire limpio.

Se encontraron con un prado tranquilo, lleno de flores y colores, no hace falta decir que ambos estaban desconcertados al hallarse en el medio del bosque. Cuando voltearon a contemplar su camino, el túnel habia desaparecido y, frente a ellos, pastaba un inmaculado caballo blanco.

-Aslan- susurraron ambos con una tenue sonrisa. Peter tomo al cintura de su hermana y, la subió primero al caballo. A la luz del día, ambos estaban pálidos y, tambaleantes. La reina se percato, al igual que su hermano, de los pequeños cortes en sus rostros a causa de las explosiones. La camisa de Peter estaba cada vez mas roja, a causa del incesante goteo de sangre, si no recibía atención medica urgente podría ser fatal.

Necesitaban agua.

Necesitaban un medico.

Necesitaban encontrar a su familia.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, partieron hacia el amanecer.


	17. Chapter 17

Caspian estaba seguro de que jamás se perdonaría lo ocurrido aquel día. Mientras gritaba ordenes de aqui hacia allá, las imágenes del pueblo Narniano lo consumían. Calles repletas de ciudadanos que no habia podido salvar. Niños como el que algún día seria su hijo, carbonizados, vidas detenidas, arrebatadas sin piedad ni motivo.

Los llantos del pueblo Narniano se oían aqui y allá mientras se asentaban en el castillo. No habia luz ni risas, todo estaba consumido por el caos y la desesperación.

Sus manos temblaban incansablemente mientras miraba una y, otra vez los senderos "¿Donde estas Susan?" Pensaba una y otra vez "¿Donde se han metido?" ... Jamás se perdonaría no haberla ido a buscar ¡Por Aslan, estaba embarazada y la habia dejado sola en medio de un ataque!

-Cas ...- susurro Isabella colocando una mano en su hombro. Su semblante era seria y apagado, demasiado lejos de la chica risueña que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Ambos se miraron sin necesidad de palabras, la muchacha se arrojo a sus brazos reconfortándose el uno al otro. "Todo estará bien" pareció decir.

-Le he fallado- se escucho diciéndole a su amiga- de no hacerla enfadar, de haberla escuchado, ambos estarían aqui conmigo. Le jure jamás volver a subestimarla, pero mi paranoia no me lo permitió.

\- No es tu culpa Caspian- respondió mirándolo.€! a los ojos- Nadie podría haber previsto el ataque. Se que ellos son como tu familia, como tus hermanos, pero eso no quita que sigas siendo el rey. No fingiré comprender que se la carga que llevas, ni te daré consejos banales. Pero si puedo comprender lo que significa una familia y, la familia tarde o temprano tiene desacuerdos.

-No considero a Susan mi hermana Is- susurro con media sonrisa- Ella...

Sea lo que sea que Caspian le iba a decir, se vio interrumpido por los gritos de un soldado.

Lucy y Edmund Pevensie habían regresado.

-¿Que diablos quieres decir con que no los has encontrado? -grito furioso el rey justo- Caspian sabes perfectamente ...

-Lose Ed- respondió con simpleza- Estábamos bajo ataque, ordene que los sacaran de alli, realmente no puedo entender que salió mal.

-¿Que salió mal? ... ¡¿Que salió mal?! ¡ Tu tendrías que haberla sacado personalmente de alli!

-¡Edmund! ¡Caspian!- chillo la mas joven de los Pevensie- ¡Calmaos los dos! ¡ Están haciendo una escena!

Ambos bajaron la cabeza mientras, que las personas que habían volteado a mirar se desentendían. Horas atrás, los hermanos mas jóvenes, regresaban al Castillo para informar las novedades. Imagínense su sorpresa al encontrarse con un panorama tal, Mathew habia sugerido encaminarse a las reformas de Cair Paravel en busca de los demás. Su relación con la mas joven de los Pevensie se habia fortalecido con el correr de los días. Sentía algo por la muchacha a lo que no le podía poner nombre .

-Lucy tiene razón- respondió el rey justo- esto no ayudara a mis hermanos.

Juntos contemplaron como la luz del día poco a poco menguaba. Habían pasado 6 horas desde el ataque y, aun no tenían novedades de los monarcas.

-Aslan los traerá a casa- informo con convicción la niña.

-Eso espero Lu, eso espero.

-Matthi- exclamo Isabella corriendo hacia su hermano en las afueras del castillo. Sin importar a cuantas contiendas saliera y, la experiencia que tuviera, no podía evitar paralizarse cada vez que ponía su vida en peligro - ¡Que bueno que han regresado!

-Todo esto ha sido una locura ¿Verdad?- respondió con simpleza pasando un brazo por sus hombros, sin quitar la vista del horizonte.

\- ¿Locura dices? ¡Yo lo veo bastante normal! ¡ Los chicos llueven del cielo a diario de donde vengo!

\- ¡Oh lo lamento señorita! ¡ No sabia que era una conocedora! .. Pues de donde yo vengo, las leyendas están bastante vivas ¡No se puede acabar con las desgraciadas! ... ¡Los niños crecen y se achican nada mas!

Ambos hermanos rieron de la hilaridad de la situación, quitándose levemente un poco del peso adicional de esos días.

-Caspian no ha sido el mismo ya sabes ... al principio parecía tan brillante, sus ojos tenían una felicidad que jamás habia presenciado, sin embargo, ahora todo parece teñido por la preocupación.

-Son chicos especiales- susurro su hermano- realmente han creado un pequeño caos con su aparición.

-Si lo son- sonrió su hermana con un leve sonrojo- se parecen a Caspian, pero aun mas normales y, sin embargo, portan un aura mayor a cualquier monarca que haya encontrado.

Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, cuando a lo lejos, una figura blanca capto su atencion.

Matthew hizo sonar la bocina.

Edmund salió corriendo al igual que Caspian, Isabella jamás creyó ver tanta desesperación en su cara. Cada una de sus dudas se disiparon con solo mirar sus ojos.

El muchacho la amaba.

El caballo parecía saber donde ir sin que ninguno le tuviera que decir, lo que de por si era un alivio para ambos hermanos. No hablaron durante el trayecto, ambos totalmente abrumados por los hechos sucedidos esa tarde. Ambos sumidos en su propio mundo. Con el correr de las horas, su vista se iba nublando con mayor rapidez, sus fuerzas menguaban y, cada vez eran mas propensos a caer en el mundo de los sueños. Ambos cargaban su armas como pesadas mochilas de metal. Susan sentía como lentamente su camisa se empapaba con la sangre de su hermano. Un poco mas pensaba, solo un poco mas.

La cabeza de Peter cayo sobre su hombro despues, como si fuera una marioneta a la que le cortan las piernas.

-Peter- exclamo débilmente, sosteniéndolo para que no se caiga- ¡Por Aslan, estas ardiendo!¡Mantente despierto, por favor!

-Mmm..- se quejo el gran rey sin mucha parsimonia.

Susan acelero el caballo para llegar rápido, a donde sea que fueran. Su tiempo se acababa.

A lo lejos diviso grandes torres sobre un acantilado.

Cair Paravel.

Estaban en casa.


	18. Chapter 18

Susan diviso vagamente a sus hermanos junto al gran muro. Sus energías eran pocas, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme sobre el caballo, brindándole estabilidad tanto a su hermano como a ella misma.

Al acortar la distancia, la multitud de narnianos crecía al igual que su impaciencia. No solo estaban desvestidos, sino que con esa camisa, cualquiera podría notar fácilmente su embarazo ante una leve brisa.

La reina no estaba del todo segura de querer compartir aquellas noticias, sobre todo despues de lo acontecido.

Estaban a unos 10 metros cuando Peter perdió del todo la conciencia, cayendo como peso plomo sobre ella y, hacia abajo.

-¡Edmund!- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras intentaba mantenerlo estable.

Caspian y Edmund seguían discutiendo, cuando un cuerno sonó a la distancia. Ambos monarcas se apresuraron a seguir el sonido, olvidando su disputa de hace unos momentos.

Su respiración regreso, cuando a lo lejos contemplaron la figura de un caballo blanco.

-¡Gracias a Aslan!- susurro el sumo monarca. Edmund simplemente palmeo su hombro, mientras una sonrisa tiraba de sus labios.

-¿Deberíamos ir por ellos?

-Antes de que cualquier persona ensille un caballo, ellos estarán aqui.

Detras de ellos, la multitud se empezó a agrupar cuchicheando aqui y allá. Caspian no podía desprenderse de el nerviosismo en la boca del estomago, algo no estaba bien. Y sus sospechas no hicieron otra cosa que incrementarse al ver un adelanto de su imagen. Los tres monarcas permanecieron en silencio, impacientes. Caspian solo quería correr hacia ella, pero alguien debería organizar las cosas.

-Busca a Cornellius- le dijo a una de las muchachas de madam Rosmerta- que preparen dos habitaciones y ...

-¡Edmund!- escucho el grito de su amada a unos pocos metros y, toda su cordura se evaporo. Rápidamente volteo a verlos al igual que todos, Peter estaba inconsciente, comprendió demasiado tarde. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien. El mas joven de los hermano Pevensie salió corriendo.

-¡Lo tengo! - exclamo sosteniendo a su hermano y estabilizando a ambos. Susan estaba mortalmente pálida, su mejilla latía sin cesar, las imágenes daban vueltas y, su pequeño Rillian, Aslan quisiera que todo estuviera bien.

-Ed..- susurro con la voz quebrada mientras contemplaba a su hermanito. Rápidamente se vieron rodeados de mas personas, que sin demora acudían en su ayuda. Caspian llego pocos pasos despues de su hermano. El muchacho no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Entre varios hombres bajaron al rey, los ojos de Caspian casi salen de su orbita al examinar detenidamente todas las manchas de sangre que tenia sobre ella.

-¡Santo Aslan! -exclamo Edmund contemplando a su hermano mayor - ¿Que diablos paso con ustedes?

-Llévenlo adentro- indico Cornellius acercándose- limpiaremos sus heridas y, la reina Lucy le dará de su cordial.

Caspian sostuvo levemente su cintura mientras la ayudaba a bajar. El rey estaba furioso, no necesitaba decírselo para saber que alguien la habia golpeado, el arcoíris de colores sobre su mejilla hablaba por si mismo, sin mencionar, cada una de las muecas que hacia inconscientemente al moverse.

-Gracias..- susurro suavemente acariciando y besando la cabeza del animal. El corcel se inclino levemente y, emprendió su galope hasta desaparecer en el horizonte.

-Estas temblando- exclamo el rey depositando su abrigo en sus hombros- ¡Susan! ¡Por el amor de dios, no vuelvas a asustarme así!

La joven reina volteo lentamente y, lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Examino cada milímetro de su rostro, memorizo cada partícula de su piel como si jamás la hubiera visto.

-Por un momento creí que los perdería, y yo ...

En un rápido movimiento, la muchacha tiro de su camisa y lo beso, perdiéndose en su sus labios. Olvidando su dolor y, todo lo acontecido horas otras, motivados por una inmensa necesidad de sentirlo alli, sentir que era real y, que no se separaría de su lado. El sumo monarca estaba estático, consiente de todos los ojos puestos en el, pero realmente lo único que le importaba era la muchacha junto a el, por lo que delicadamente acerco su cuerpo al suyo, rodeando su cintura y, le seguido el beso, perdiéndose en su pequeño y perfecto mundo. Dejando atrás la ira, la frustración y el miedo, permitiendo que el amor hacia esa chica lo envuelva y transforme.

-Te amo- murmuro su reina sobre sus labios, con las mejillas surcadas en lagrimas.

Isabella y Matthew estaban de piedra, al igual que todo el pueblo Narniano que los contemplaba. No hacia falta confirmación, cada uno de sus consejeros estaban frenéticos y, no solamente porque el rey besara a la muchacha en tales condiciones, todos tenían sus ojos puestos en la ligera pancita que sobresalía de la camisa de la reina y, que ambos acunaban inconscientemente.

Las piernas de la joven finalmente flaquearon y, se adentro en el mundo de los sueños. El rey alarmado, la cargo estilo nupcial y camino hacia el castillo. Su cabeza descansaba en su pecho, acunandola cuidadosamente. De no haber estado enfrascado en su burbuja, habría notado el silencio sepulcral que entre sus súbditos reinaba.

La reina estaba embarazada y, ahora todo el pueblo narniano lo sabia.

El caos estallo.


	19. Chapter 19

Caspian trazo delicadamente la curva de sus caderas, acariciando suavemente las múltiples manchas que la adornaban. Su ira fue en aumento al contemplar el daño que le habian echo a su amada. Deseaba mas que nada en el mundo saber que diablos habia pasado, asa buscaría al infeliz y lo asesinaría de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa posible.

Su dulce ángel, jamás creyó que alguien pudiera hacer un daño tal a un ser tan puro. Sin embargo, el único culpable era él, Susan era su vida y, de haberla protegido mas, nada de aquello habría pasado, en cambio, opto por enfrascarse en las artimañas de la guerra y, descuido su tesoro mas preciado.

Nada tenia sentido, ser rey, unificar narnianos y telmarinos, amigos, experiencias, llevar la paz y tener un reinado prospero. Cambiara todo aquello y mas, por ver su sonrisa cada día al despertar porque, como habia comprobado, un mundo sin ella no valía la pena, una vida sin ella no valdría el riesgo de ser vivida. Nada tendría sentido, de no poder compartirlo con su hermosa chica de ojos azules.

-No se preocupe mas majestad- suspiro su tutor palmeado su espalda, al regresar con las hierbas y ungüentos para sanarla- dudo mucho que nuestra joven reina lo culpe de algo.

-Todo cambiara ahora, ¿Verdad?- susurro acariciando su vientre. El profesor la miro con sus gafas de medialuna, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, como cuando era un niño.

-Así es mi querido niño- respondió- las cosas no serán fáciles para ninguno. Nadie quera como futuro heredero emm.. al hijo de otro hombre... me entiende, ¿Verdad?

El muchacho sonrió de medio lado, corriendo un par de mechones que caían sobre su rostro. Era una mirada juguetona, de esas que el anciano habia aprendido a temer, era ese tipo de mirada que le daba antes de confesar una travesura.

\- No hay otro hombre- dijo con una leve inclinación de hombros- Susan ha estado fuera de Narnia tan solo por tres meses.

El anciano lo miro con los ojos abiertos, casi sin creer lo que el muchacho insinuaba.

-Jamás quisimos que esto pasara-continuo- estábamos en guerra y, sin embargo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro nos consumió, no medimos las consecuencias ... Aun así, mi querido amigo, no cambiaria ni un solo momento de aquella noche por nada ni nadie, entregaría el trono y mi vida, iría en contra de todo el consejo y países aledaños, contra cada uno de los mundos que giran en el cosmo, con tal de que Susan y Rillian tengan una oportunidad de vivir la suya.

-¡Santo Aslan!- susurro el anciano con la boca levente abierta- En que lio te has metido hijo ... mi muchacho, va a ser padre ... ¡Santo cielo! ... No puedo creerlo, llenas de alegría el corazón de este viejo anciano.

El joven rey rio por primera vez en la noche y, se aferro a su antiguo tutor en un abrazo.

-Te has convertido en un gran hombre mi querido muchacho- exclamo- grandes cambios vendrán y, no podrás ocultarte aqui por siempre. Esta noticia, será una revolución para tu reinado. Muchos estarán en contra, otros no lo entenderán ... muchos desafíos vienen en camino para los tres.

Edmund miraba como el pecho de su hermano subía y bajaba, la poción habia cerrado la herida y cortes superficiales, pero aun tenia mucho que sanar.

Peter era su ejemplo, por muchas batallas que ambos tuvieran, era su roca, su referente y, verlo tan tieso movía todos los cimientos de lo que creía correcto. El y Susan, se habian echo cargo de su crianza mucho mas que sus propios padres, lo habian mantenido vivo y alegre atreves de cada obstáculo de la vida.

\- Todo esta bien Ed- susurro su hermano en un tono áspero y rasposo- aqui estoy.

\- ¡Peter! ¡Por Aslan!- exclamo saliendo de su ensimismamiento- ¿ Llamo al medico? ¿Necesitas agua? ¿Un calmante? ¿Alguna cosa?- soltó de sopetón

El muchacho rio entre toses de la diatriba de su hermano menor

\- Respira Edmund ... Solo el agua porfavor-respondio enderezándose lentamente de la cama.

-¡Dioses Peter! ¡No vuelvan a asustarme así! ¡ No con las cosas como están... yo..

-Lo se- dijo apoyando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo- Sabemos todo y, no creo que sea agradable para nadie, tiempos oscuros se acercan. Duerme un poco- exclamo mirando a su hermanita acurrucada a su lado- Ha sido un día largo para todos, ¡Vamos! ¡Acuéstate! ... en la mañana hablaremos.

Lucy corría nuevamente por las calles de Londres, el fuego ardía por todas partes y las bombas estallaban aqui y allá.

-¡Aslan!- grito con desesperación, tratando de recordar como habia llegado alli.

La niña siguió corriendo, sintiendo sus piernas arder y sus pulmones colapsar, cuando de golpe ¡Boom!¡Boom! ¡Plash! ... la pequeña reina impacto de golpe contra el piso arañando sus rodillas, bajo sus pies, descansaban los cadáveres de sus difuntos padres tras el accidente, quebrados e irreconocibles como muñecas de trapo. La niña grito como nunca antes mientras un viento helado borraba las calles y formas. Todo dio vueltas por un tiempo, hasta que se hayo en las ruinas del antiguo palacio telmarino. Las lagrimas surcaban su rostro ceniciento.

-¡Peter!¡Susan! ¡Edmund! - gritaba sin cesar sumida en la desesperación, mientras empujaba los escombros para llegar al castillo. Camino por lo que parecieron horas, hasta llegar al ala norte donde residían las habitaciones

-¡Peter, Edmund!-Chillo- ¡Gracias a Aslan!

Sin embargo cuando se acerco a ambos, noto que sus cuerpos yacían sin vida postrados en la entrada de la recamara de su hermana, aterrada corrió dentro y hayo a su hermana tiesa sobre las sabanas. Su estomago estaba abierto de pan en par, sus ojos miraban sin ver, Caspian estaba a su lado completamente inmóvil, junto a ellos se hallaba un vieja y oxidada cuna, la niña dio un paso insegura en su dirección y, entre gruñidos y gorgoteos, una extraña criatura de pelaje negro emergió, sus dientes podridos chorreaban la sangre del príncipe heredero de la corona Narniana.


	20. Chapter 20

Susan recordaba vagamente despertarse aquella mañana entre gritos de batalla. Edmund se enderezo a su lado frotándose levemente los ojos, con el ceño fruncidos. Mientras ella buscaba con la mirada al resto de sus hermanos.

-Majestades- exclamo QA corriendo a su lado- El rey Peter ... el ..

Ninguno de los dos monarcas espero que acabara la frase, ambos se levantaron cual resortes y corrieron a la fuente de esos gritos.

Voy a matarlo, penso internamente la reina benévola, apenas habian llegado hace unos días y, ya estaba enfrascado en una pelea. Su hermano mayor era toda una cabeza caliente.

-¡Peter!- grito sin poder evitarlo al contemplarlo con la espada en mano. Su sangre hervía, ese chico ...días como aquel, realmente se cuestionaba quien era el hermano mayor y responsable alli.

-¡El gran rey Peter!- dijo una voz masculina con incredulidad, sacándola de su diatriba.

Susan contemplo lentamente a las decenas de narnianos que los rodeaban, hasta que sus ojos cayeron en el dueño de aquella voz. Era un muchacho alto y bronceado, con un cabello color chocolate, que se acentuaba con el brillo de sus ojos. La muchacha creyó, que de no estar en una situación tal y, de no ser la reina de Narnia claro esta, estaría babeando libremente por aquel adonis.

-Nos llamaste ... ¿No es así? -inquirió su hermano a la defensiva

-Si… pero..- dudo el joven mirándolo de arriba a abajo- creo que eras mayor...

-Bueno ... - exclamo el rey del drama, también conocido como su hermano- si quieres regresamos en unos años

Los ojos del príncipe casi se salen de sus orbitas, inseguro de si habia insultado a una de las grandes leyendas de antaño por error

-¡No!- exclamo rápidamente- Entiendan ... es que no son lo que yo imagine

El príncipe tamarino desvió rápidamente su mirada al resto de los hermanos, deteniéndose en cierta reina de ojos azules. Susan fue momentáneamente consiente de su aspecto de recién levantada. Peter alzo una ceja entendiendo perfectamente los pensamientos del príncipe, " muy bien niño bonito, penso la joven, acabas de darle otro motivo para asesinarte"

-¿Tampoco tu?- inquirió Edmund con cierta burla en su voz, por lo que sus hermanas, aprovechando la distracción, pisaron rápidamente al rey justo para que midiera sus palabras. La cara del pobre muchacho era un poema ... lastima que nadie mas ala de su hermano mayor se habia percatado de aquello.

-Un enemigo en común- indico un Tejón- une a los mas antiguos adversarios

-Esperábamos con ansias su regreso majestad- continuo el ratón- Nuestros corazones y armas están a su servicio.

La tensión siguió en el ambiente hasta que la charla se dio por finalizada, la típica lucha de machos alfas por quien pisa mas fuerte. Peter no se lo iba a hacer fácil al joven príncipe, cada uno de los monarcas tenia la certeza de aquello.

-Tenias que insultar al podre ratón Lu- se quejo la reina gentil cuando la multitud se alejo un poco.

-¡Oh mira! - exclamo su hermanita con nerviosismo- ¡Es Peter!

La joven reina corrió lejos de su hermana y se colgó de un salto de la espalda de su hermano mayor "Cobarde" penso la joven con diversión.

-Y tu ..-continuo en dirección a su otro hermano.

-Lose lose- exclamo el rey justo levantando ambas manos- ¡Diplomacia!

La muchacha sonrió y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

-Por cierto hermanita- continuo el joven- parece que ya has conseguido un nuevo pretendiente.

Si las miradas pudieran matar ... penso el rey justo. Continuaron caminando, siendo consientes de las miradas de incredulidad que recibían de su entorno. Un par de horas despues, se sentaron a descansar a orillas del rio. Susan observo a lo lejos, como su hermanita acariciaba a los arboles en un intento de despertarlos.

\- Es una niña encantadora- dijo una voz a su lado. La muchacha sonrío brindándole toda su atencion.

-Si lo es- respondió con una sonrisa cariñosa- Príncipe Caspian, ¿Verdad?

-Así es majestad- continuo- venia a disculparme por las posibles controversia de hace un rato.

La muchacha rio sin poder evitarlo, uno creería que el joven príncipe tenia todo el orgullo telmarino, sin embargo, alli estaba. Una contradicción en la historia.

-Descuida, conozco bien a mi hermano para saber que no fue totalmente vuestra culpa.

-Se lo agradezco excelencia, yo no quería insultaros a ninguno y...

-Tranquilo- sonrió la muchacha cortando su diatriba- los narnianos han depositado en ti un voto de confianza, una promesa de un mundo mejor ... todos te ayudaremos a lograrlo, Narnia merece ser libre y sin distinción. No debe haber narnianos y telmarinos, tu tarea será unificarlos en una gran nación bajo tu mando.

-Es usted muy gentil majestad pero, yo realmente no podría- murmuro- las leyendas de antaño no le hacen justicia

La muchacha rio apartando la mirada, repentinamente abochornada- Solo Susan por favor

Los días pasaron lentamente, la gente dejo de mirarlos como bichos raros. Estar en aquel antiguo altar le producía escalofríos. Sus charlas con el joven heredero al trono continuaban, aunque, el muchacho se reusaba a llamarla por su nombre por algún extraño motivo.

La noche tras el ataque, lo encontró sentado solo en uno de los balcones, mirando melancólicamente hacia el horizonte.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos-dijo rápidamente dejándose caer a su lado. El joven se notaba tasi turno y, la muchacha solo quería verlo sonreír por algún extraño motivo.

Caspian la contemplo con una leve sonrisa, empujando varios mechones de su rostro. Su simple presencia, aliviaba un poco el dolor de su alma, no sabia en que momento la muchacha se habia metido tan profundamente bajo su piel.

\- Creo que he defraudado a todos- respondió- por mi culpa, el campo de batalla se ha convertido en una masacre. Cientos de vidas se han perdido para siempre.

-Es una guerra Cas ... la muerte nos acompañara hasta el ultimo momento, la tarea de un gran rey siempre es tomar las decisiones que nadie mas se atrevería a tomar, solo... no dejes que su sacrificio sea en vano.

El muchacho permaneció un rato callado, contemplando el horizonte, hasta que todo el dolor que venia acumulando estallo en su pecho, surcando finas lagrimas sobre su rostro.

-Oye- murmuro su acompañante apoyando una mano en su hombro- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.

La muchacha no espero respuesta y, en un acto de valentía abrazo fuertemente al joven príncipe, dejándose embriagar con su aroma tan encantador. Caspian estaba estático, se sentía bastante ridículo, pero lloraría el océano en lagrimas, si aquella diosa de ojos azules lo volvía a abrazar con tanta ternura. Lentamente, coloco sus brazos a su alrededor, enterrando su cabeza en la curva de su cuello, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Cuando por fin levantaron la cabeza, sus rostros estaban a solo unos milímetros de distancia, por lo que el joven príncipe, sin dudarlo, unió sus labios con los de ella.


	21. Chapter 21

Miraz estaba muerto.

La guerra habia acabado.

Narnia era libre.

Caspian era el nuevo rey de Narnia.

Aquella noche de primavera, la celebraciones se extendieron hasta altas horas de la madrugada, los narnianos y sus monarcas danzaban sin cesar bajo las estrellas en el bosque. Libres de preocupaciones.

-Quiero enseñarte una cosa- susurro una voz que conocía perfectamente en su oído. La muchacha se volteo y le regalo una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras asentía levemente. Ambos se escabulleron por el bosque, cuidando que nadie los viera. Lejos de las miradas indiscretas, el rey tiro suavemente de sus brazos, uniéndolos en un dulce beso.

-Te amo mi reina- susurro sobre sus labios. Ninguno sabia como habia pasado, pero con el correr del tiempo, habian caído perdidamente el uno por el otro.

Era un amor secreto.

Prohibido.

Un amor que iba contra toda regla de decoro.

Pero era suyo, tan puro y sincero como la sonrisa de un recién nacido.

-Ven- dijo guiándola por una entrada secreta al castillo telmarino. Se adentraron en un pequeño jardín, oculto de miradas indiscretas.

-Este era el jardín de mi madre- susurro besando su cuello- tienes que verlo a media noche, porque es cuando ocurre la magia. Mi padre lo construyo para mi madre como regalo de bodas, tiene flores de cada punta del mundo.

La reina sonrió perdiéndose en sus ojos, mientras las campanas del gran reloj de la plaza sonaban. El lugar se ilumino como un cuento de hadas, miles de flores abrieron sus pétalos, con los colores mas extraños que la joven habia visto, emanaban brillo y luz, dando vida al jardín de la difunta reina. Miles de luciérnagas revoloteaban por el aire disfrutando la brisa primaveral. Era mágico.

Con la boca levemente abierta, volteo a ver a su amado. El joven parecía un príncipe de cuentos de hadas, su valiente príncipe azul del que Lucy amaba tanto hablar. Sus ojos brillaban con el brillo de cientos de estrellas.

-Este lugar es increible- murmuro mirando impresionada todo a su alrededor- gracias por enseñármelo. Es bellísimo.

Caspian sonrió, colocando uno de sus mechones rebeldes detras de su oreja y, acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

-¿ Sabes que es lo mas magnifico de este lugar? -inquirió- la bella chica que tengo ante mis ojos, todas las cosas del mundo palidecen a tu alrededor. Eres, sin duda, la flor mas hermosa en este jardín. Tu sonrisa podría iluminar hasta el rincón mas oscuro de mi alma.

Caspian rodeo levemente su cintura, dándole vueltas en el aire haciéndola reír de la sorpresa - Mi reina, mía y solo mía ... nose que hechizo usaste conmigo, pero estoy perdidamente enamorado de tu sonrisa.

-No puedo decírtelo- respondió con coquetería - o alguien podría intentar robarte.

Entre risas cayeron al césped, las gotitas de roció se apoderaron rápidamente de su ropa. El joven rey jugo con un mechón suelto de su cabello, mientras contemplaba el infinito en sus ojos azules. No sabría decirte cuanto tiempo pasaron así, enfrascados en su mundo, simplemente perdidos en los ojos del otro, pero, de un momento a otro, sus labios se volvieron a unir y, no se separaron en lo que quedo de la noche.

Sus ropas cayeron, sus barreras se decidieron, todo lo que los rodeaba desapareció. Ya no eran reyes, eran una pareja de enamorados que se entregaban al acto mas puro de amor entre dos personas.

-¿Estas segura? - susurro el rey mirándola a los ojos- yo...

-Quiero que seas el primer y, ultimo hombre en mi vida mi amor- respondió con la voz cargada de emoción, mientras unía sus manos- confió en ti, hasta el final

Y así, con la luna de testigo, se unieron en cuerpo y alma, forjando una promesa que ni el mismo destino podría quebrar.

-¿Que pasara ahora?- susurro la joven jugando con sus manos mientras su cabeza descansaba en su pecho desnudo.

-Tenemos toda una vida para averiguarlo mi reina, nuestro amor es mas profundo que el tiempo y el espacio, trasciende los espacios de lo terrenal, trasciende absolutamente todo. Mi amor por ti, no necesita contratos o alianzas, mi amor por ti, es lo que mantiene al mundo girando sobre su orbita. Yo soy tuyo mi reina, hasta el final de mis días

\- Y yo soy tuya mi rey- respondió con simpleza dejando su cuerpo caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Sin saber que aquella noche, seria la ultima en la que fueran uno, la ultima en que estarían juntos por un largo tiempo, sin saber que su mundo y su corazón se destrozaría al día siguiente.


	22. Chapter 22

Susan despertó de madrugada, por las incesantes volteretas que hacia su bebe para enviarla al baño. Confundida, abrió los ojos topándose en una habitación que jamás creyó volver a ver. Era su habitación, era Cair Paravel. Girando levemente en la cama, sintió como todo su cuerpo protestaba de dolor, era como si se hubiera arrojado de lo alto de un edificio sin paracaídas.

Su amado rey, estaba profundamente dormido sobre una silla junto a la cama. Por la ventana a sus espaldas, ingresaba una leve brisa nocturna. Se veía tan pacifico, aun con su ceño fruncido. Sus mechones color chocolate estaban completamente arrojados en todas direcciones, en silencio lo contemplo, sin poder recordar la ultima vez que habian estado a solas.

Lentamente, estiro su mano acariciando sus cabellos rebeldes, no podía esperar a tener una pequeña versión de ese hombre correteando por el castillo.

-Cinco minutos mas- murmuro aun en el mundo de los sueños, la muchacha simplemente rio y, lo tironeo del brazo

-Acuéstate en la cama Cas

-¡Susan!- exclamo sobresaltado cayendo de la silla- Mi amor, ¡Estas despierta! ¿Como te sientes?

\- ¿Sinceramente? - respondió levantando una ceja, mientras el joven se sentaba a su lado en la cama- Creo que los gigantes del Norte, podrían haber jugado a lanzar jabalinas conmigo ... ¿Que fue lo que paso?

-No lo recuerdas- susurro acariciando levemente su mejilla. Caspian observo levemente, como el moretón en su rostro se hacia mas presente con el paso de las horas, sus ojos azules lo miraban con tanta intensidad, como si pudieran atravesar su alma.

La muchacha negó, contemplando sus manos sobre su regazo. Su semblante se ensombreció - Me dolía el estomago- susurro, mientras el joven se ponía estático- cuando discutimos en la sala, dolía demasiado y, mi visión no era la misma ... Peter me siguió fuera y, me atrapo antes de que callera, le hice prometer no decirte nada, pero hubo un accidente ... mis pantalones se llenaron de sangre, yo ... estaba tan asustada y, luego todo es algo borroso, recuerdo un cuchillo y un libro pero lo demás, aun no es claro.

El joven rey la observo sintiendo su corazón romperse, habia escuchado de sucesos así, por su culpa la vida de su reina y su adorado bebe corría riesgo nuevamente.

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor- respondió con lagrimas brillando en los ojos- jamás quise hacerte daño, nunca podre perdonarme haberlos descuidado tanto. Solo creí que hacia lo correcto ... Susan debes prometerme ... que pase lo que pase, no importa cuan furiosa estés conmigo, siempre acudirás a mi cuando necesites ayuda. No me apartes de tu vida, te lo suplico. Podría soportar mil guerras, mil heridas y mil castigos, pero jamás podre soportar tu dolor. Verte sufrir, es la peor tortura que podrían aplicarme ... tu dolor es mi dolor, daría mi vida, te protegería en cuerpo y alma, hasta no ser mas que un leve recuerdo en el universo. Nunca, escúchame, nunca vuelvas a sentir que no puedes acudir a mi, no importa cuan furiosos estemos el uno con el otro, tu... tu y Rillian, son lo mas importante en mi vida, confía en mi.

Los labios de la muchacha temblaron al contemplar al hombre junto a ella. Sus ojos eran tan expresivos, que terminaron rompiendo todas las emociones contenidas en su interior y, con un llanto desconsolado, se arrojo a la calidez de sus brazos.

-Lo siento tanto- exclamo entre lagrimas- ¡Estaba tan asustada! Nunca quise ...

-Shh ... esta bien- susurro el joven rey besando su cabello mientras acunaba su cuerpo sobre su regazo- todo esta bien cariño, estoy aqui ... estoy aqui

Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo pasaron en aquella posición, podrían haber sido días, horas o minutos, solo disfrutando de la seguridad en los brazos del otro, anestesiando por un par de horas las heridas en el alma que aquel día les habia causado, dejando caer las lagrimas que todo ese tiempo habian estado guardadas bajo el titulo que portaban.

-¿Que hacemos aqui? - susurro la muchacha- ¿Como es que este lugar ...

El joven rey le dio media sonrisa contemplando sus ojos rojizos y, acomodando algunos de sus cabellos detras de su oreja - Ordene la construcción del castillo días despues de vuestra partida, era una insignia narniana del pasado, un faro de esperanza para futuras generaciones ... era un símbolo de vuestra existencia, un homenaje a vuestros actos, una forma de tenerlos conmigo, planeaba mostrárselos cuando supe de su llegada, pero luego el caos se desato.

-Es perfecto mi amor- susurro enternecida jugando con sus manos- pero ... aun no has respondido mi otra pregunta, ¿Que hacemos aqui?

El joven cerro los ojos, seria mejor si se lo decía sin anestesia - El castillo fue atacado. Decenas de narnianos murieron: hombre, mujeres y niños ... sus cuerpos yacen en la ruina de una ciudad en llamas , tuve que sacar al pueblo de alli y, este era el lugar mas seguro que nos quedaba.

La muchacha se llevo las manos a la boca horrorizada mientras el leve recuerdo del humo se infiltraba en su mente.

\- Cuando no os encontré, creí que moriría. Jamás habia estado tan asustado en mi vida.

La muchacha lo abrazo ausente de palabras.

-Descansa un poco Su, aun tenemos un par de horas antes de que el caos nuevamente se desate.

\- Necesito ir al baño, Rillian...- el muchacho asintió levemente mientras la alzaba en brazos para depositarla en la puerta, ayudándola a incorporarse.

-¿Estarás bien?

Susan simplemente sonrió colocando un suave beso en sus labios. El joven la contemplo una ultima vez antes de que cerrara la puerta, perdido en sus pensamientos. Paso un tiempo hasta que el joven creyó oír un leve chillido dentro del baño.

\- ¿Susan? ¿Esta todo bien?- inquirió golpeando la barrera que los separaba. La muchacha no respondió, asustado, el joven rey abrió rápidamente la puerta. Su amada estaba completamente desnuda frente al espejo, sus manos acariciaban su estomago levemente hinchado. Sin barreras, pudo contemplar al igual que ella, el verdadero impacto que aquella noche habia ocasionado en ella. Su pierna derecha, donde corria un irregular corte perpendicular, estaba vendada. Su espalda, rostro y brazos tenían cientos de pequeños cortes, su bello rostro estaba oscurecido por el creciente moretón en su mejilla derecha y, su abdomen, ¡Oh dios, su abdomen! ... Tenia hematomas tan oscuros como los de su cadera.

El joven rey se acerco lentamente y, la abrazo cuidadosamente por detras, no necesitaron palabras, simplemente se reconfortaron con la presencia del otro. El dolor del muchacho era casi letal, la persona que habia lastimado tan cruelmente a su familia pagaría muy caro aquello. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, una promesa implícita de acabar con aquello.

-Rillian ha estado creciendo este ultimo tiempo- susurro acariciando su abdomen cuidadosamente. Intentando apartar su mente de los pensamientos de como se veía su cuerpo - Estoy seguro de que será un niño tan hermoso como su madre.

La muchacha sonrió siguiéndole el juego, en un intento de olvidar juntos lo acontecido, centrando su atencion en el ser tan puro que ambos habian creado.

-Yo deseo que sea igualito a ti

-¡Ven! ¡Vamos a descansar un rato!- Respondió colocándole cuidadosamente el piyama- yo velare por vuestros sueños.


	23. Chapter 23

-Buenos días preciosa- susurro el rey besando sus labios, mientras la muchacha lo miraba adormilada - lamento despertarte, pero el doctor Cornellius esta aqui para revisarte.

-De acuerdo- murmuro incorporándose en la cama con su ayuda, era una mañana fria y oscura- ¿Me pasas la bata, por favor?

-Buenos dias majestad- exclamo el anciano ingresando tranquilamente a la habitación, con su pequeño maletín medico - ¿Como se siente esta mañana? El rey Caspian me ha comentado que presenta una leve falta de memoria, descuide, eso sucede con los traumas y, dado su estado, yo no dudo de que ...

Susan lo miro con los ojos abiertos, cubriendo fuertemente su abdomen abultado. Caspian, quien se habia sentado al otro lado de la cama, se percato de su nerviosismo y, tomando delicadamente su mano la beso, antes de responder su pregunta no formulada.

-Ayer al anochecer, cuando aparecieron aqui, llevabas solo una camisa puesta. Peter estaba inconciente a tu espalda, el pueblo narniano habia salido a recibirlos. Te ayude a bajarte del caballo, me besaste y, luego te desmayaste. Habia demasiado viento, no fue difícil para nadie atar cabos Su ...

-¡Oh Dios!- exclamo la muchacha abochornada cubriéndose el rostro, mientras los recuerdos de aquella noche se infiltraban como una cascada en su memoria- esto no puede estar pasando, no ahora. Rillian esta mucho mas en peligro de lo que creíamos ..

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su diatriba, Caspian y Cornellius se miraron compartiendo una comunicación silenciosa. El muchacho se habia despertado horas atrás, temeroso de que si cerraba los ojos desaparecerían. Las imágenes de lo que pudo haber pasado lo atormentaban, Susan no recordaba pero no habia que ser un genio para adivinarlo. Las marcar de dedos en su cuerpo hablaban por si solas. Tenia que ser un rey de Narnia, pero antes, debía asegurarse de que su reina estuviera a salvo.

Isabella entro en la habitación con una bandeja humeante. Sus ojos estaban caídos y su cabello amarrado en una coleta desprolija, ella tampoco habia tenido una buena noche.

-Buenos dias Majestades, madama Rosmerta ha creído correcto traerles el desayuno.

Susan se puso mas tiesa si era posible, mirando a la muchacha con desconfianza.

-Pues dile a Madam Rosmerta, que no necesito sus "amabilidades" en este momento- despotrico furiosa- y que puede meterse la bandeja de comida ...

-¡Susan Pevensie!- exclamo otra voz desde la puerta- Esos modales ... sabemos que la mujer es una bruja, pero no te desquites con la pobre muchacha.

Isabela estaba bordo, dudosa de si permanecer en la habitación, o hacer a un lado al rey magnifico y salir corriendo de allí. Caspian y Cornellius miraban a la joven sobresaltados por su arrebato.

-¡Oh, tu callate!- continuo cruzada de brazos- sabes perfectamente que Julliet seguía sus ordenes.

-No, no lo sabemos cariño- respondió sentándose a su lado. Todos los miraban atentos, el ceño fruncido de Caspian no hacia mas que profundizarse, hasta que todo hizo clic, Susan estaba recordando - quizás solo es una mujer gruñona. No puedes empezar a culpar a la gente, eso no resolverá nada. No protegerá a Rillian.

-Mis instintos no fallaron con él Peter, te dije que no podíamos confiarnos- rebatió enfrascada en su mundo.

-Bueno, ya basta ustedes dos- exclamo una segunda voz desde la puerta - Susan, solo hay un rey del drama y, ese es Peter ¡Controlate! Y tu hermano, pues bueno, sigue así ... ahora, a lo importante, ¿No se han dado cuanta de la increible belleza que ha entrado en la habitación?

-¿Ed?- susurro la muchacha mirándolo fijamente.

-Si, ese soy yo- exclamo el rey justo jugando con su cabello como una diva- ¿Acaso no escuchaste la parte de la belleza en la habitación?

-¡Oh, ya cállate!- respondió exasperada la menor de los Pevensie empujando a su hermano de la puerta y, corriendo a los brazos de la reina gentil. Lucy era una niña hermosa a sus 12 años, con la inocencia de todo niño pequeño y, la empatía e inteligencia de un anciano de 200 años.

-¿Como es que están aqui? ¡Los creí en las ruinas de Calormen! - exclamo abrazando fuertemente a la niña en su regazo -Tu y yo jovencita, tenemos una charla muy seria pendiente.

La niña sonriso, evitando mencionar su huida- Alli íbamos, pero las afueras de la ciudad están selladas. Un gigantesco muro de hielo se alza a su alrededor.

-Esta avanzando mas rápido de lo que esperábamos-analizo Peter.

-¿De que estas hablando? -inquirió Caspian totalmente contrariado. Su mente iba y venia entre los cuatro hermanos. Isabella y Cornelius, se habian retirado sutilmente de la habitación tiempo atrás, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Aun no lo has deducido Caspian? - respondió el rey justo, tomando asiento junto a los cuatro monarcas sobre la cama.

-Chuva que cai em meu rosto

Lava o sangue

Escorre entre meu corpo

Chegando ao solo pagão

Pela mãe lutarei eternamente

Com tuas bençãos que me cercam

Expulsarei desta terra tua gente

Doente que com estes sonhos morrerão -respondió la reina Gentil- Es un antiguo lenguaje Narniano, significa:

Lluvia que cae sobre mi cara

Lavar la sangre

Gotea a través de mi cuerpo

Venir a la tierra pagana

Por mi madre lucharé para siempre

Con tus bendiciones que me rodean

Voy a expulsar a tu gente de esta tierra

Enfermo que con estos sueños morirá

-¿Que? -Pronuncio el gran rey- no entiendo que tiene que ver un antiguo cantico con todo esto ...

-"Por mi madre lucharé por siempre" - recito el magnifico mirando sutilmente a Susan, resignados a compartir lo que horas atrás habian descubierto - un gran poder se esta alzando nuevamente en Narnia, con nuestra muerte como sacrificio. Existe un libro viejo de magia negra, que detalla un ritual para despertarla:

La sangre de 2 hijos de Adan y 2 hijas de Eva en la jungla de cemento, bañaran sus grises calles.

300 lunas en la tierra caminara, pero solo vivirá por siempre cuando la sangre de aquella criatura que tenga 990 lunas y soles al momento de nacer, recorra gota por gota las marchitas entrañas de su cuerpo.

-Y el tesoro mas grande de Narnia bajo el alo de la muerte se encontrara- Susurro la reina gentil aferrándose a su estomago.

-La bruja Blanca ha regresado.


	24. Chapter 24

Susan estaba convencida, las mujeres narnianas definitivamente eran sus favoritas. Las ex telmarinas por otro lado ... Despues de horas de discutir, habian acordado que lo único que debían hacer por el momento era enfocar su energía en el pueblo narniano. Llorar a los muertos con dignidad, reconfortar y atender a su pueblo y, lo mas importante, reforzar la seguridad al castillo. Aunque, claro esta, no la dejaron salir sin el visto bueno del doctor Cornellius, quien abochornado, regreso a la habitación.

La mayoría de los narnianos estaba algo machucados, habian montado un improvisado campamento en el gran salón y, otras alas del castillo. Varios habian insistido en permanecer en los jardines, pero los vientos helados los congelarían hasta la muerte.

Caspian le habia sugerido pasar desapercibida hasta que todo el caos se calme, pero aun así, los vestidos seguían siendo demasiado ajustados para su gusto, así que habia asaltado su ropero sin miramientos. Al diablo con la etiqueta, de una forma u otra la mirarían, ya podría imaginar los encabezados en su mente "Reina promiscua e indecorosa, pasea por el castillo vestida de hombre y, con un niño de padre a definir" ... Realmente maravilloso. En fin, si la gente la usaba para canalizar su dolor, podría comprenderlo, por lo que no se sorprendió con los cuchicheos de las ex mujeres telmarinas mientras ayudaba a los sirvientes a repartir mantas y provisiones. Las mujeres narnianas, si bien podrían pensarlo, eran mas sutiles.

Ella sabia la verdad, por lo que sus acciones, no podrían afectarla ¿O si? Madam Rosmerta la observaba de vez en cuando con su mirada fria y acusadora, mientras coordinaba a las muchachas.

Edmund la abrazo por detras, enterrando su cabeza en su hombro. Podía notar la tensión en su cuerpo, sabia que todo aquello le afectaba mas que a ninguno de los cuatro. Sabia que su hermano estaba aterrado.

-Estoy aqui- le susurro acariciando sus cabellos. Todos daban por sentado que eran leyendas imponentes, sin embargo, Lucy y Edmund seguían siendo niños. Ella con sus 14 años y, Ed con sus 16, ella y Peter se habian prometido protegerlos para que pudieran disfrutar de su niñez el mayor tiempo posible.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?- murmuro solo para ella. La muchacha sonrió enternecida, habia pasado un tiempo desde que su hermanito le habia pedido aquello.

-Claro que puedes- respondió en el mismo tono- sabes que adoro nuestras piyamadas.

-Gracias- murmuro finalmente, para luego besar su hombro y, desaparecer por uno de los múltiples corredores del castillo.

Caspian y Peter, llevaban una hora sentados, escuchando los gritos de los señores del consejo. Ninguno parecía recordar que entre ellos habian dos reyes de Narnia, ni que habian sido atacados, toda su atencion estaba en la reina benévola.

-¡Silencio!- grito Caspian ya saturado, golpeando la mesa, haciéndose oír sobre sus voces- Parecen olvidar mis señores, quien es realmente el rey de Narnia aqui. Quiero que piensen realmente si quieren ser parte de este consejo, Narnia ha sido atacada y, a vosotros solo parecen interesarles mis actividades con la reina Susan ¿Acaso no era lo que vosotros tanto queríais? ¿Un heredero al trono?

-Ese bastardo suyo jamás sera heredero de Narnia- inquirió Lord Creight- ¡La muchacha es una promiscua! ¡Seguramente se ha arrojado a la cama de mas de uno! ¡Usted es solo una victima mas de esa joven ...

El hombre no pudo continuar, porque justo cuando estaba por pronunciar su siguiente palabra, el puño del gran rey Peter se estampo contra su rostro.

-Jamás- exclamo en un tono bajo y amenazante, mientras el hombre intentaba incorporarse con su nariz sangrante- ose hablar así nuevamente de mi hermana, porque os juro que lo perseguire hasta el séptimo infierno y, lo desollare vivo. Atacar a un miembro de la realeza, se considera un acto de traición, téngalo en cuenta, mi lord- soltó con desdén.

-Y ese bebe al que acabas de insultar- prosiguió furioso Caspian- es el niño por el que tanto han reclamado. Puede que aqui hayan pasado dos años, pero ellos solo han estado fuera por tres meses, has tu mismo las cuentas.

El silencio que siguió a su declaración fue ensordecedor, tanto narnianos como antiguos telmarinos los miraban sin habla.

-Al atardecer habrá una reunión sobre las estrategias de guerra que emplearemos contra nuestro enemigo, espero en mi escritorio cualquier tipo de renuncia que quieran impartir.

-Pues eso he oído querida- exclamo la voz de una señora sus espaldas- nuestra reina es una mujerzuela, se ha encamado con tantos hombres que ya no tiene idea de quien es el niño ... y nuestro pobre e ingenuo rey lo ha acunado como suyo.

-No no-exclamo otra- yo he oído que a sido producto de una violación y, el rey no a querido dejarla sola

-Ambas se equivocan- exclamo una tercera- a mi me han dicho que es fruto de un ritual de magia negra y ...

Sin aire y, con el pecho oprimido, la muchacha se encamino a paso apresurado hacia la cocina, todos estaban distraídos, por lo que nadie se percataría de su salida por la puerta trasera. Las lagrimas nublaban sus ojos, cuando se dejo caer contra la pared exterior. Sus manos taparon rápidamente su boca, cubriendo su llanto desconsolado.

-¡Majestad!- exclamo una voz despues de lo que parecieron horas -¡Por Aslan! ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-Isabella- respondió incorporándose rápidamente-lo siento, no te habia escuchado ... yo, si si, estoy bien. Solo, necesitaba un poco de espacio.

Ambas muchachas se miraron en silencio.

-Entiendo alteza, lamento interrumpir, cumplía un recado del doctor Cornellius- Dijo enseñándole un puñado de hierbas recién cortadas- Me retiro, con su permiso

Susan la vio caminar hacia la puerta antes de voltearse y, contemplar el bosque mientras algunas lagrimas traicioneras seguían llegando. Isabella pareció arrepentirse a ultimo momento y volvió a hablar.

-¿Mi reina? ... lamento si soy atrevida pero, no debería escuchar a esas personas. Usted es una mujer excepcional, quiero al rey Caspian como mi hermano y, nunca lo habia visto tan feliz como cuando esta junto a vosotros. Usted es la mejor reina que he conocido, junto a vuestra hermana claro esta, no deje que un par de mujeres envidiosas la hagan llorar, un bebe es algo maravilloso excelencia.

-Solo llámame Susan-Respondio la joven perdida en sus pensamientos- y gracias Isabella. Yo ... lamento haberos tratado tan cruelmente, mis hormonas han estado algo alborotadas últimamente.

-Descuide mi reina, perdón, Susan ... estoy segura de que todo se arreglara y, si en algún momento necesita hablar con alguien, no dude de que cuenta con mi apoyo.

La reina asintió y, su acompañante se retiro. Ambas muchachas dieron un paso en la dirección correcta.

Cuando su llanto menguo, la joven reina volvió a entrar al castillo. Sus músculos doloridos clamaban descanso y, sus golpes se podían apreciar mas claramente con la palidez de su rostro helado. Sin percatarse, choco contra una masa de carne bastante dura perdiendo el equilibrio, aun así, dos fuertes brazos que conocía a la perfecciona, la atraparon antes de caer.

-Bueno, hola a ti también- exclamo su rey con media sonrisa, olvidando toda la ira y frustración de las ultimas horas con solo tenerla a su lado- ¿Como esta la novia mas hermosa de Narnia?

Cuando la muchacha levanto la mirada, sus ojos rojos y acuosos lo contemplaron.

-¿Esta todo bien cariño?-inquirió acariciando suavemente su mejilla. Susan negó tristemente con la cabeza y se aferro a su cuello, enterrando su rostro en su musculoso pecho. El joven rey, no dudo en envolverla con sus brazos besando su cabeza. No habia necesidad de palabras.

Ambos regresaron al salón tomados de la mano, reconfortándose con la presencia del otro.

-Debo terminar unos recados- informo el muchacho cuando casi estaban en la puerta- pero, tratare de buscarte para el almuerzo, solo tu y yo ¿Vale?

Susan sonrió, levantándose en puntitas de pie para besar su mejilla. Estaba agotada, faltaban dos horas para el medio día y, parecía que habia pasado una semana

-Lo esperare con ansían mi rey- susurro jugando con su cabello- pero, no me negaría a una mini siesta contigo tampoco.

El muchacho rio besándola levemente - Lo tendré en cuenta hermosa, ¡Ten! ¡Quédate con mi abrigo, esta empezando a hacer bastante frio por aqui!- respondió cubriendo sus hombros con el gran saco que le sobrepasaba las rodillas - Y, no permitas que nadie te lastime ¿De acuerdo?

Con un fugaz beso a su mejilla, el rey se despidió, dejándola sola ante sus obligaciones. Cuadrando los hombros y, con una sonrisa tranquila, volvió al salón.

Lo primero que llamo su atencion, fue un grupo de niños molestando a una pequeña niña de tal ve años. Nadie parecía reparar en aquello, o no les interesaba lo suficiente. Con el ceño fruncido, se acerco rápidamente a ellos.

-Mira esa ropa- exclamo una niña riendo.

-¿La ropa? - dijo otro- fíjate en su rostro ¡Es horrible!

Los comentarios iban y venían entre los niños. La pequeña en el centro, parecía la menor de todos, tenia el cabello rubio sucio y enredado, con un vestido lila andrajoso y manchado.

\- ¿Es divertido muchachos?- exclamo tranquilamente parándose a sus espaldas- ¿Meterse con una niña mas pequeña que ustedes?

El grupito de diez niños cayo rápidamente, mientras la veían con terror. Los padres, ahora atentos, la miraban con el ceño fruncido.

-No quiero volver a enterarme de que están maltratando a cualquier otro niño, ¿Entendido?

Los jóvenes asintieron y, salieron disparados mas rápido de lo que dispararía una flecha. Susan se agacho en el suelo, junto a la niña que tenia enterrada la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-¿Estas bien, nena? - susurro tocando suavemente sus hombros - Esos niños no volverán a molestarte, te lo prometo.

La muchacha simplemente asintió, sin sacar su cabeza de sus piernas.

-¿Quieren que busquemos a tu mama?

\- No tengo mama o papa - susurro- estoy sola.

La reina apretó los labios, apenada por la pobre criatura. La guerra rompía demasiadas familias.

-¿Tienes algún nombre bonita? - volvió a preguntar acariciando su cabello para que se tranquilizara.

-Emily- respondió suavemente.

-Bueno Em, mi nombre es Susan ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un chocolate caliente conmigo?

La niña levanto lentamente la mirada, contemplándola boquiabierta con sus inmensos ojos verdes.

-Usted ... usted es...-tartamudeo asustada.

-Una chica- la ayudo con una sonrisa, dando un toque cariñoso en su nariz- solo soy una chica, igual que tu.

\- Yo ... usted ... majestad ...

-Esta bien cariño- continuo riendo - no muerdo

-Eres la Reina Susan

-Así es, pero es solo un titulo ¿Vale?

La niña asintió insegura mientras tomaba la mano de la joven para pararse. Susan se percato de que no llevaba zapatos.

-Tienes frio ¿No nena?- cuestiono con dulzura- ¡Ven, sujétate de mis brazos! ¡ Yo te llevare!

Con sumo cuidado, tomo a la niña en brazos, apoyándola en su cintura. La pequeña, recostó cómodamente su cabeza en su pecho mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca.

-¿Ann? - cuestiono a la centaura que pasaba por alli - ¿Podridas preparar un chocolate caliente y algo de comida para esta damita aqui?

-Claro su majestad- respondió con una reverencia la cocinera

Susan entro a su cuarto, sobre un brazo cargaba a la niña y con el otro, algo de ropa pequeña que habia encontrado en el viejo cajón de Lucy.

-¿Te gustaría darte un baño? - la niña asintió, mientras la reina la ayudaba a lavarse y calentar sus huesos helados. Con ternura desenredo, seco y trenzo su cabello, mientras la pequeña parloteaba de temas triviales. Cuando termino, sabia que la pequeña tenia cuatro años, sus padres habian fallecido tras el incendio y, no le quedaba mas familia. La vistió con un vestido azul, zapatos y un abrigo blanco para resguardarla del frio. Era una niña radiante y, llena de vida cuando entraba en confianza, con una vida muy cruda para su corta edad. La joven se pregunto cuantos niños habian quedado sin padres a causa de las guerras, cuándo padres habian perdido a sus hijos, cuantas vidas habian quedado en el olvido.

Estirando sus brazos nuevamente hacia ella, ambas bajaron al gran comedor para el almuerzo. Varios la miraban con ternura y respeto, mientras otros con antipatía.

-¡Pero que tenemos aqui!- inquirió el rey justo cuando llego a su lado - ¿Quien eres tu pequeña damita?

Tanto sus hermanos como Caspian giraron sus ojos hacia ella. La niña, cohibida, enterró su rostro en su cuello.

La joven sonrió, acariciando su cabello - Esta preciosura, es Emily. Unos niños la estaban molestando en la mañana. Linda, ellos son mis hermanos y Caspian ¿Te gustaría conocerlos?

Tímidamente los miro de reojo, saludándolos temerosamente con una de sus manitos.

La joven se sentó junto a Caspian, mientras dejaba a Emily en su regazo.

-Toda su familia ha fallecido- le susurro al rey sin que la pequeña lo notara. El muchacho asintió con tristeza mientras besaba su mejilla.

\- ¿Que te gustaría comer Emily? -Inquirió su hermano mayor con una sonrisa.

Resulta que Emily se enamoro de Peter. La pequeña estaba fascinada con el rey magnifico, al punto que abandono sus brazos por los de su hermano mayor. Oportunidad que nuestros enamorados aprovecharon para escabullirse sin ser notados, mientras la niña jugaba con el e Isabella.

Caspian la arrastro por fila tras fila de conocidos corredores, hasta toparse con un ala del castillo totalmente nueva para ella. Sin darle tiempo a pensar, la tomo el brazos y abrió la puerta a una torre de interminables escaleras.

-¡Caspian!- chillo ella sorprendida mientras el la silenciaba. En sus labios jugaba una sonrisa picara y juguetona.

-No hagas ruido cariño- murmuro contra su oreja- no queremos que nos descubran.

La muchacha asintió, decidida a seguirle el jugo. Aquel hombre podría pedirle que se lance de un acantilado y, ella felizmente lo haría. Cómodamente, se recostó sobre su pecho y, disfruto del rítmico latido de su corazón.

Escucho el ruido de una llave y cuando abrió los ojos, estaban en medio de una biblioteca , Caspian siguió de largo y la llevo a un balcón decorado con rosas rojas y jazmines. Era el balcón mas grande que habia visto, con bancos de mármol, un telescopio y una pequeña fuente de agua cristalina. En el centro, se hallaba colocada una manta de picnic con una cesta de bocadillos. Todo Narnia se podía contemplar desde alli.

-¿Que es este lugar? -inquirió cuando sus pies tocaron el piso - Cas, yo ...

Susan se quedo de piedra, las palabras silenciadas en sus labios. Detras de ella, Caspian se habia arrodillado.

-Mi reina, mi amor, mi vida ... hace unas horas, cuando casi os pierdo mi vida casi termina. Vosotros sois lo mas mágico y único con lo que me he topado en la vida .

Verte sufrir, lastimada o en peligro me destroza el alma, se que podemos vivir separados, pero una vida sin ti se trata solo de sobrevivir día a día en un mundo gris. Una vida sin ti, no es vida.

Te amo como jamás podre amar a nadie, eres lo que da vida a mi alma y, solo quiero despertarme a tu lado cada día del resto de mi existencia. Quiero verte reír a cada segundo, quiero formar una gran familia y envejecer a tu lado ... Así que, creo que solo quiero decir, como un simple hombre a tus pies ... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

La muchacha entre lagrimas se arrojo a sus brazos mientras el joven reía -¿Eso es un si?

-Si, si y mil veces si- respondió con lagrimas de felicidad besando todo su rostro- estas completamente loco Caspian, con todo lo que esta pasando y tu...

-Yo te amo- respondió besando su nariz- Te amo y no podría perdonarme desperdiciar un solo segundo a tu lado.

La muchacha lo beso, cayendo en la manta. Su mente estaba aturdida, solo podía pensar en la agradable sensación de su boca con la suya. El joven rey, fue bajando los besos por todo se cuello, mientras su futura esposa tironeaba de su camisa. "Dios" penso al acariciar su torso desnudo "esta mucho mas sexy de lo que recordaba"

No supo como lograron deshacerse de la ropa, de pronto, incluso hasta la holgada ropa de su novio la molestaba. Caspian estaba sobre ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla ni presionar sus heridas, besando con ternura sus pechos, mientras con otra de sus manos acariciaba su cuerpo.

-Cas ... la puerta ...- suspiro entre gemidos.

-Tranquila- respondió sin interrumpir su tarea- realmente nadie viene aqui, es mi biblioteca privada.

Con un gemido de satisfacción, la joven rodeo su cintura con sus piernas y se coloco sobre el. El muchacho sorprendido intento sujetar su cadera, pero en un rápido movimiento lo obligo a llevar sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Beso cada parte de su pecho, mordisqueando aqui y allá, podía sentir la reacción de su cuerpo debajo de ella. Con una sonrisa picara, beso sus labios antes de cambiar su atencion a su palpitante erección y, sin que el rey lo pudiera prever, lo introduzco rápidamente en su boca. Caspian jadeo como nunca antes, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos. Esa muchacha ...

El rey sentía que podría morir alli mismo, por lo cual, tomándola de los hombros, la coloco encima suyo y, la penetro de un solo movimiento. Ambos gimieron de placer y, dejaron sus cuerpos llevar rítmicamente embestida tras embestida hasta alcanzar un placentero y liberador orgasmo.

\- Eso a sido- murmuro el muchacho mientras su reina yacía sobre su pecho- ¡Wow! Yo solo ... ¡Wow!

La joven rio besando dulcemente su pecho, mientras sentía sus manos recorrer su cabello.

-Te amo- susurro antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo - mi hermoso prometido.

Caspian despertó tiempo despues, por las heladas ráfagas de aire que azotaban su cuerpo, Susan dormía profundamente acurrucada sobre su pecho. El muchacho la sacudió suavemente sin abrir los ojos, hacia demasiado frio para estar alli afuera.

-Es hora de despertar cariño

La muchacha murmuro algo que no alcanzo a oír y se sentó frotándose los ojos.

-¡Caspian!- exclamo sobresaltada parándose junto al balcón. El muchacho rápidamente se levanto parándose a su lado, ambos contemplaban el horizonte, con el corazón lleno de pesar.

Estaba nevando.


	25. Chapter 25

¡Hola de nuevo mis bellas y bellos lectores! Perdonen la demora en actualizar, mi vida fue un caos de exámenes.

Gracias a todos los que me mandaron mensajes, espero que les gusten los nuevos capítulos. Acá les dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y, me hagan saber su opinión. Prometo tratar de subir otro antes de que termine el dia ?

¡No pierdan de vista los detalles!

-El pueblo debe saberlo- susurro Susan contemplando el cielo tempestuoso- si queremos mantenerlos a salvo, debemos informarles sobre lo que esta pasando.

-Habrá caos- respondió su amado mientras ambos se acomodaban la ropa.

\- Lo habrá- asintió- pero es lo justo. No puedes ocultar una guerra Caspian, no podemos enviar a hombres y mujeres a morir sin saber porque. Nadie respeta a un rey que lo manda al matadero.

-Nadie tiene que morir

-Pero lo harán- respondió caminado hacia la puerta- la vida de nadie esta garantizada y, lo sabes.

El muchacho asintió tristemente siguiéndola por la escalera. Su pequeña reina guerrera.

Isabella contemplo con cariño como Peter jugaba con la niña. El muchacho parecía rudo, sarcástico e incluso un ególatra a simple vista, pero, mientras mas tiempo pasaba en su presencia, mas podía contemplar la grandeza detras del hombre.

Un leve olor a hierba fresca y metal llego a ella mientras lo contemplaba, un olor que con el correr del tiempo habia aprendido a relacionar con el rey magnifico. El joven desvió su atencion de la pequeña y, le regalo una brillante sonrisa. La muchacha por poco tira toda la bandeja de café.

-¿Le gustaría conocer a mi nueva amiga, Lady Isabella?

-Seria un honor majestad

Pasaron el almuerzo riendo de las ocurrencias de la niña, era un ser encantador.

-Parece que llego la hora de la siesta- inquiero la muchacha señalando a la pequeña que se habia quedado dormida en sus brazos.

Peter la recostó sobre su cama, alegando que todos los cuartos del castillo estaban ocupados por familias narnianas.

-Tienes un don con los niños- señalo la muchacha mientras el joven envolvía tiernamente a la niña con una manta.

\- En nuestro mundo, las guerras son mucho mas violentas que aqui, supongo que de alguna forma, me he criado cuidando niños. Susan y yo, siempre hemos tenido que proteger a los demás. No teníamos elección, debíamos crecer mas rápido.

La muchacha apretó levemente los labios, asintiendo con la cabeza en comprensión. Ambos se sentaron junto a la chimenea, contemplando el irregular bailoteo de las llamas.

-¿Que hay de ti?¿Que hace una joven tan bella como tu trabajando de sirvienta en un castillo?

Isabella sintió como el calor del fuego se esparcía sobre su rostro bajo la profunda mirada del monarca.

-Cuando conocimos a Caspian- comenzó- acabábamos de perder a mi padre. Fue colgado por un comercio de esclavos desmantelado en Calormen. El rey nos acogió. Nos dio un techo y comida, con el correr de los meses empezamos a trabajar, el palacio se habia convertido en nuestro nuevo hogar, incluso mas que eso, nos encontramos perteneciendo a un gobierno honesto, una monarquía que trabaja por y para su pueblo. Era mucho mas grande que cualquiera de nosotros, pero nos daba un propósito. Nos permitía servir a nuestra nación, nos permite apostar por la creación de un mundo mejor.

El muchacho sonrió de medio lado acomodando uno de sus mechones rebeldes.

-Me alegro de que decidieras quedarte- respondió con su mano aun sobre su cuello- Narnia necesita mas personas como tú- La joven fue repentinamente consiente de la distancia entre ambos y, en un pequeño acto de valentía que no tenia idea de quien habia empezado, cerraron el espacio uniendo sus labios.

-No puedes decirles- insistió su hermana por decima vez.

-Lu, tus sueños siempre son algo proféticos, algo no esta bien y ...

-¡Ya basta! ... solo fue una pesadilla

La niña contemplo el viejo manzano con los brazos cruzados, la brisa helada jugaba con sus cabellos. Odiaba contarle a Edmund sobre su sueño, pero su hermano mayor la habia despertado en medio de su pesadilla y, tras darle su mirada de "hablamos luego", la abrazo fuertemente calmando su corazón desbocado.

-¡No Lucy! ¡ Llevas meses teniendo este mismo sueño!

-Edmund...

-Lo deje pasar en un principio, pero papa y mama han realmente muerto, hay una explicación a la cuna y, una bruja prehistórica quiere la cabeza de todos nosotros. No mencione nada en la mañana pero ...

El muchacho perdió las palabras, mientras veía los disparejos copos de nieve rodeándolos.

-¿Majestad?- dijo QA golpeado la puerta de su recamara. Peter se separo levemente, con un quejido, de la muchacha y, unió sus frentes .

-¿Es realmente muy malo, si finjo no estar?- susurro mientras los golpes seguían llegando. La muchacha frunció levemente los labios y, le regalo una leve sonrisa- Cuida a la pequeña por mi

El joven monarca, se encamino a la puerta, mientras la muchacha no podía dejar de admirar su silueta ¡Dioses! ¡Lo habia besado! ¡Y que trasero tenia!

-Mi rey- dijo el enano sin alienta, casi cayéndose de la puerta- el rey Caspian solicita una reunión urgente con todo el consejo y, sus majestades.

Peter asintió, marchándose de la habitación dejando a Isabella sola con sus pensamientos. Su vida habia cambiado bruscamente en el tiempo que esos muchachos estaban en Narnia. Su gran amigo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de una muchacha con un hijo sin padre ¡Joder!¡Las cosas no podían estar peor! ...Y ni si quiera quería pensar en lo que estaba empezando a sentir por el Gran Rey Peter.

Cuando ya todos se hallaban en la sala del consejo, Caspian contemplo con deleite como todos los miembros se encontraban alli presentes, incluso Lord Creigh que miraba de reojo a Susan cuando creía que nadie lo veía. Todos lo miraban atentos cuando revelo sus últimos descubrimientos.

-¿Como se supone que evitaremos que tome el trono? Parece que ya usurpo la mayor parte de Narnia y las tierras aledañas ...

-Esa mujer se ha mantenido en el poder durante mas de cien años- grito otro

-No pude ser tan difícil de vencer si la derroto un grupo de niños- farfullo Lord Creight

-Te equivocas- hablo el rey justo silenciando a todos- Jadis es perversa y manipuladora. Una maestra en el arte del engaño, no deberías subestimarla. Tu lo dijiste, reino durante cien años y, estaba tan segura de su legado que no presto la atencion debida a un grupo de niños, pero créeme, no volverá a cometer el mismo error y, por eso, es que es mas peligrosa que nunca.

La he visto matar, casi acaban con mi propia vida en mas de una ocasión. Nos dividió y, por poco nos destroza. Necesitaremos a cada guerrero e incluso mas, si pensamos detenerla. Debemos permanecer unidos mis señores, esa es la única forma en la que evitaremos que llegue a mi hermana y mi sobrino porque, si logra llegar a ellos, les garantizo que estaremos todos muertos.

Caspian miro sutilmente a su reina, el peso de las palabras de su hermano cayendo como plomo en su estomago. Debían entrar en una guerra cuyo centro eran las dos personas mas importantes de Narnia.

-No podrás evitarlo- hablo Susan sacándolo de su burbuja- recuerda la profesa, ella intentara matarlo ya sea hoy o mañana, o en seis meses. Necesitamos un plan B, o nose, buscar la forma de encontrar a Aslan

-Yo podría ayudarlos- respondió una voz a sus espaldas. Cuando los hermanos voltearon, por poco se desmayan. Caspian vio el rostro de los cuatro monarcas tornarse tan blanco como el papel .


	26. Chapter 26

Las banderas estaban a media asta y, permanecerían así por un largo tiempo. La noche habia caído y, el frio de la nevada ya se podía sentir en cada uno de los corredores. El pueblo narniano estaba reunido en la sala del trono, contemplando a los cinco monarcas en el atril de los tronos. Todos vestían solemnes, incluso Susan se habia puesto un vestido negro correspondiente a la etiqueta de aquellas situaciones, sin embargo, la pobre muchacha estaba algo inquieta con la presión que ejercía el mismo sobre sus pulmones.

Miro a su amigo en la primera fila, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Mis amigos- inicio Caspian con voz fuerte y segura- Los he reunido, por circunstancias que un rey jamás querría convocar a su pueblo. Hemos sido atacados y, destrozados, no existen palabras ni consuelo para la desoladora perdida de las ultimas horas. Se han destrozado familias, se han perdido amigos y conocidos, esto sera siempre una mancha en la historia de Narnia. Un genocidio cruel e inhumano. Debemos llorar a nuestros muertos con dignidad y, rezar por que Aslan les permita un fácil acceso a su reino, consolarnos con la idea de que vivirán eternamente entre sus jardines y, algún día, volverán a reunirse con sus seres queridos.

Como rey- exclamo con la voz cargada de emoción- les prometo que su sacrificio no sera en vano, os prometo que esta terrible tragedia que a sufrido nuestro pueblo no quedara sin justicia. Un gran mal asecha las costas Narnianas, se ha levantado una de las criaturas mas perversas en la historia de nuestra existencia. Se ha debatido mucho sobre si deberían saber esto o no, pero, una persona muy sabia me ha dicho que como rey es mi tarea informarles esto, como hombre es mi obligación moral comunicárselos. No impondré una dictadura, el gobierno Narniano esta al servicio de su gente. Ustedes deben saberlo.

Caspian miro a Peter compartiendo una comunicación silenciosa. El antiguo monarca asintio incitando a seguir. Con una respiración profunda, volvió a contemplar a su pueblo dispuesto a seguir.

-La gran bruja Blanca se ha levantado, Jadis caminara por la tierra el tiempo que dicta una nueva profecía. Cada persona bajo mi mando, trabaja incansablemente por la seguridad de vosotros, solo os pido como rey y, como hombre permanecer unidos. ¡Ya no mas Narnianos y Telmarinos! Debemos ser un pueblo que se une, un pueblo que enfrenta sus adversidades, os pido que hoy dejen de ser mis súbditos y, se transformen en mis hermanos y, hermanas.

También se, que como rey no les he dado la imagen correcta- continuo mientras tomaba ligeramente la mano de su amada. Todo el pueblo estaba callado, mirándolo fijamente cual leopardo a su presa- lo cierto es que amo a esta mujer mas que a nada en este mundo. Estoy unido a ella con un lazo mucho mas fuerte que cualquier matrimonio y, se que no es lo que vosotros quieren escuchar. Se que hay normas y, tradiciones, pero este bebe, nuestro bebe, es el futuro heredero del trono Narniano. Con o sin matrimonio de por medio, es mi hijo tanto en sangre como en alma y, corazón.

Y, como padre les pido que me ayuden a protegerlo, si la bruja posa sus manos en cualquiera de los dos, sera el fin del mundo tal como lo conocemos.

Y asa, Caspian les informo de todo. Los planes, la profecía y el inminente mal que los asechaba dia tras día mientras el pueblo Narniano lo miraba atentamente. Se podían ver caras de miedo, preocupación y enojo por doquier.

Los consejeros del rey están firmes a un costado del escenario evaluando las reacciones de su pueblo.

-No podemos brindarles un descanso adecuado a sus restos fisicos- dijo por ultimo el rey- pero, hemos decidido, abrir un sector en los bosques, en su memoria. Se plantara un árbol por cada Narniano caído, acompañado de una placa. Queríamos daros un lugar donde poder llorar, donde poder sentaros y hablar con vuestros seres queridos. Una lapida se olvida en la historia, en cambio, un árbol permanecerá alli por siempre, recordándonos a nuestros amados ciudadanos. Creciendo y floreciendo, transformando la muerte en vida y, no en el desolador sentimiento de perdida. Por que la vida terrenal por el cual todos pasamos es efímera, pero el alma ... el alma es eterna como las hojas de los arboles que se renuevan cada primavera.

Somos un pueblo que se dirige unido hacia la oscuridad, un pueblo forzado a entrar en ella, pero la diferencia esta amigos míos, en que no permitiré que nadie caiga ante ella.

-Nuestros corazones y armas, están con ustedes majestad- exclamo Reep como tantos años atrás arrodillándose frente a ellos, seguido de todo el pueblo Narniano.

Susan sintió que su estomago se contraía, mientras contemplaba a sus súbditos, el peso del anillo en su dedo anular se hacia notar una vez mas. Nada volvería a ser igual.

¿Que es la fé?

Típicamente se define como la creencia en algo que no podemos ver o tocar, un voto de confianza sobre un por venir. Edmumd no estaba muy seguro sobre la suya, es decir, ¡Vamos! ... Habia puesto su fé en que jamás se volvería a topar con esa mujer, en que solo permanecería en un recóndito recoveco de su memoria y, aquí estaba, preparándose para enfrentarla nuevamente en batalla.

Mientras escuchaba el discurso de Caspian, no podía dejar de cuestionarse en que habian fallado, que clase de broma universal era aquella. Aun así, mientras mas pensaba en el asunto, no podía dejar de notar que algo no encajaba, algo no era lo que parecía.

Miro sutilmente a su hermana, habia cambiado tanto los últimos meses. A pesar de su embarazo, la delgadez de su cuerpo era notoria, no tenia que decirle nada para saber que lo poco que comía lo devolvía. Las ojeras en su rostro develaban la ausencia de sueño y, que decir de los moretones en su rostro ... Lucy habia insistido en que bebiera de su cordial, pero, su testaruda hermana se habia reusado, alegando que lo necesitarían mas adelante.

En conclusión, se veía fatal. Nada de aquel brillo maternal y, único que desprendían las embarazadas.

Sabia que algo habia pasado en el Castillo, algo que ni ella ni Peter se atrevían a nombrar, conocía demasiado a su hermana, aquel rostro de terror y vulnerabilidad solo lo habia presenciado una vez y, habia jurado jamás dejar que algo así ocurriese de nuevo. Solo deseaba que sus conjeturas no fueran ciertas, ya que aquella noche estaba decidido a confrontarla.

-Todo estará bien, ya lo veras - dijo mientras recorrían el oscuro pasillo tras salir de la sala de el trono

-¿Como es posible que esto este pasando? ¿Que hemos hecho?

\- El mal actúa de formas inentendibles para la razón. Nada pasa dos veces del mismo modo querida

La niña asintio mientras se aferraba con mas fuerza a su costado, todo parecía tan irreal.

-No quiero volver a perderte.

Peter repasaba una y otra vez la reunión en su cabeza, buscando una clausula de escape, tratando de encontrar algo en las palabras nombradas que le permitiera comprender que diablos sucedía

¡Maldita sea, el no debía estar allí!¡Jamás en la historia las cosas se habian dado así! ... No me malinterpreten, verlo nuevamente era una de las dichas mas grandes que existía, pero ¡Diablos! ¡No era posible!

Sin embargo, aquella era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Si las cosas se daban tal como el narraba, su vida se volvería condenadamente jodida.

Peter palmeo levemente la espalda de su amigo, mientras entraban a su estudio privado. El pobre hombre estaba lívido desde que habian salido de aquella reunion.

-No tengo idea de que hare con Susan, Peter tengo que protegerla y, esto, este plan ...

-Lo se- respondió el sumo monarca apesadumbrado- pero, puede que sea nuestra única salida.

-¿Confías en él?

-Así es, el señor Tumnus es parte de la familia.


	27. Chapter 27

Hora de confesar.

No habia sido totalmente honesta con Caspian. Su hermano la miro cuando llegaron a la parte del relato de su agresor y, la joven reina transito la charla sin mencionar el incidente. Luego, le pidió matrimonio y, una cosa llevo a la otra. Lo amaba, pero, se sentía condenadamente sucia por lo ocurrido. Sus hormonas habian tomado el control de la situación, aun así, ella no era digna de su afecto. No despues de que aquel sujeto la habia tocado. No cuando la habia transportado a una de las noches mas oscuras de su vida. Sus besos eran a la vez un bálsamo y un castigo para su corazón herido.

Susan jugueteo una vez mas con el anillo en sus manos, habia tomado la decisión incorrecta. No podía casarse con el ahora, no así. No podía portar el anillo de su madre despues de lo que habia echo, lo que habia permitido. No despues de que habia puesto a Rillian en peligro.

Lentamente, dejo su cuerpo deslizarse por la pared junto al balcón, mientras las lagrimas no paraban de llegar y, llegar. Edmund se habia dormido tiempo atrás, Susan sabia que tenían una charla pendiente, pero su hermanito cayo en los brazos de Morfeo mientras, ella terminaba de darse un baño.

Recordó el plan de Tumnus, mientras su corazón no dejaba de bombear rítmicamente la sangre a sus oídos.

Uno debe ir al oeste a la tierra de los gigantes y, recuperar el artefacto maldito, habia dicho. Según les habia explicado, existía una vieja leyenda Narniana. En tiempos de antaño, cuando la gran bruja blanca habia aparecido, un grupo de otras brujas arribo junto a ellas. Juntas, desmembraron la estructura del pueblo Narniano, sumiéndolo todo bajo un cruel invierno. Todas eran sus seguidoras, sus hermanas, aun así, Jadis se encargo de aniquilar a todas, sin contar, que los gigantes robarían la única arma capas de hacerle frente de esas muchachas. La lanza de fuego.

-¿Su?- murmuro Edmund desde la puerta, frotándose los ojos- ¿Te encuentras bien?

La muchacha asintio, mientras su hermano se dejaba caer a su lado sin gracia.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- inquirió mirándola a los ojos- ¿O quizás de tu nuevo anillo?

Susan cerro la mano sobre el pequeño objeto y, miro a su hermano. Ambos tenían una relación muy especial, un extraño vinculo que les permitía saber lo que al otro le pasaba, sin palabras.

-¿Que fue lo que paso en castillo, Susan?

La joven sintió la calidez de la mano de su hermano sobre la suya y, sintió como nuevamente sus ojos se humedecían. Edmund habia estado alli con ella la primera vez, sabia lo traumática que habia sido esa noche para ella y, parecía saber lo traumático que habia sido revivirlo, noches atrás.

-Yo ... no pude hacer nada. A pesar de haber entrenado y, entrenado, no pude evitar que volviera a ocurrir y, ahora con Rillian ... yo solo ...

-Esta bien- dijo su mano colocando su mano sobre su hombro- ambos están bien Su

-Aun así, me siento tan sucia ... y Caspian esta a mi lado todo el tiempo, no lo merezco. No despues de que ese sujeto me haya tocado, mi cuerpo se ve como una maldita pintura rota ¡Maldición, incluso mi estomago tiene marcada las manos de ese bastardo! ... No tolero si quiera verme al espejo

-¡Oye!¡Oye! ... ¡Tranquila! ... No estas rota, ni sucia. Ese bastardo que cree que aprovecharse de mujeres esta bien es el que lo esta, no tu.

-Pero..

-No ha sido tu culpa Susan ¿O acaso tu lo buscaste? ¡Claro que no! Mira tu cuerpo, es evidencia suficiente de que luchaste. No has hecho nada malo ¿ De acuerdo?

La joven apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras las lagrimas seguian deslizandose por su mejilla. El clima era realmente devastador, a pesar de las gruesas capas de ropa, su cuerpo tiritaba como una hoja.

\- No va a seguir queriéndome cuando lo sepa Ed, ya es suficiente la presión por el bebe, si esto se divulga ...

El muchacho rio mientras sacudía la cabeza - ¡Ven! ... vallamos por chocolate caliente, creo que el frio empieza a afectar tu cerebro.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos en silencio, rezando a Aslan por no toparse a nadie con esas fachas. Edmund no estaba bromeando, la arrastro por varios pasillos oscuros hasta llegar a la cocina. Todo estaba inquietantemente desolado, como si el pueblo narmiano estuviera sumido en un sueño eterno. Susan estaba inquieta, presentía que algo no estaba bien.

Ambos se acercaban al gran salón, cuando un extraño zumbido penetro en su mente. Intrigada, se separo de su hermano caminando a un pasillo oscuro. Lo que vio alli, marcaria cada una de sus pesadillas hasta el día de su muerte. En el medio del corredor, dos cuerpos colgaban precariamente de un par de sogas rodeados de insectos. La muchacha permaneció estática viendo sus cuerpos rotos, mientras una grotesca sonrisa se formaba en sus rostros. Como diabólicas marionetas devueltas a la vida.

-Tu bebe nunca estará a salvo cariño- chillaron con una voz rasposa de ultratumba. Susan dio un paso atrás apresuradamente, cayendo sobre su hermano, mientras sus cuerdas vocales se destrozaban con sus gritos, hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Caspian despertó con un sobre salto a causa de los atronadores golpes en la puerta de su recamara. Mathew estaba al otro lado, blanco como un papel. La gente iba y, venia por los pasillos, atolondradamente.

-¿Qué diablos esta ocurriendo?

-Tenemos una situación majestad- respondió- sera mejor que me acompañe.

Caspian y Peter, llegaron al pasillo prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Lo que antes habia sido un corredor desolado, se habia transformado en un mar de gente con rostros horrorizados. Sus súbditos les abrieron el paso, despejando el camino hacia sus hermanos. Susan estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Edmund, quien tenia su rostro enterrado en su cuello y, se balanceaba de un lado al otro.

Cuando el muchacho miro hacia arriba, se helo su sangre mientras, que una furia destructiva llenaba todos sus poros. Estaba tan enfrascado en su mundo que no comprendió hasta que fue demasiado tarde, que habia otra persona a sus espaldas. Los gritos desgarradores de su hermana menor rompieron su burbuja y, su corazón, mientras la veía caer tironeando su cabello.

Rápidamente la atrajo hacia el, obligándola a ocultar su rostro en su camisa para protegerla de la escena ante sus ojos, mientras la niña seguía llorando a todo pulmón y, golpeando su pecho en un intento de alejarlo.

-Saca a Lucy de aquí- le dijo firmemente al señor Tumnus depositando a la histérica niña en sus brazos- no permitas que vuelva a mirar.

Con paso firme, se acerco al resto de sus hermanos. Caspian estaba estático en su lugar, junto a Susan y Edmund, sin salir del asombro de la escena creada por la niña. La joven Lucy era una persona muy valiente, sin embargo, aquella noche algo se habia destrozado en su interior para siempre.

El olor en el lugar era espantoso, sin contar con el incesante zumbido de las moscas. Alguien había logrado colarse en el castillo.

Con delicadeza, Peter logro que Edmund soltara a su hermana.

-Peter- croo el menor de los hermanos Pevensie con los ojos abnegados en lagrimas

-Esta bien Ed- respondió- estoy aquí.

Caspian tomo a la muchacha en sus brazos, la pobre estaba tan blanca como el papel.

-Encárgate de esto- le indico a Buscatrufas, uno de sus mas fieles y confiables consejeros.

-Peter … ellos- volvió a escuchar a su hermano tartamudear a su lado.

-Lo se Ed, lo se- respondió su hermano mayor mientras lo ayudaba a salir de allí, sin poder evitar contemplar una vez mas la escena a sus espaldas. Sin poder evitar contemplar una vez mas a sus padres mientras, su corazón se estrujaba.


	28. Chapter 28

Caspian acariciaba tiernamente su cabello, cuando la joven abrió los ojos.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Como te encuentras? - inquirió con preocupación, mirando la pálida piel de su rostro. Habia tenido otra perdida, aunque mas leve que la anterior. Sin embargo, la muchacha no tuvo tiempo de responder, con un rápido movimiento, lo empujo fuera de su camino mientras corría a encerrarse en el baño.

Sus arcadas no se hicieron esperar, sentía que sus entrañas estaban quemándose vivas en su interior. Caspian tomo delicadamente su cabello, mientras frotaba círculos en su espalda. La pobre muchacha se sintió abochornada, odiaba que la vieran vomitar.

-Sal de aqui- murmuro mareada cuando su malestar menguo- esto es asqueroso ...

-Shh.. cariño, estoy aquí-respondió alcanzándole un vaso de agua- eres el amor de mi vida y, estas embarazada, nada de esto es asqueroso, es natural mi reina. No tienes nada de que avergonzarte.

La muchacha gimió y, apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, mientras su amado, besaba su frente.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? - inquirió mientras la joven negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Donde están mis hermanos? - susurro con vos rasposa.

-Todos descansan cariño, son como las tres de la madrugada ... Tu deberías volver a la cama, el doctor Cornellius, dijo que lo mejor seria que guardaras reposo.

-¿Porque ha dicho eso? - cuestiono mirándolo a los ojos con el seño fruncido- Solo ha sido un desmayo y ...

-Ha vuelto a pasar preciosa- murmuro con ternura acariciando su mejilla, mientras la reina negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza sintiendo las tibias lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-No... No... estas ... estas mintiendo

-Cariño...

-¡No!- grito empujándolo sin éxito- ¡No pudo pasar otra vez! ¡Mi bebe esta bien!

-Mi amor, por favor respira ... no es bueno que te sigas alterando

-Soy la peor madre del mundo- chillo sintiendo su pecho cada vez mas oprimido- mi bebe ni si quiera ha nacido y ... y yo, no he dejado de ponerlo en peligro.

-Shh ... no lo eres-murmuro meciéndola sobre su pecho mientras la muchacha no cesaba su llanto. Ambos estaban tirados en el frio piso del baño, la brisa fresca de invierno, se colaba por la fina abertura de la ventana erizando su piel.

-No puedo casarme contigo Caspian- suspiro con voz amortiguada por su camisa - No lo merezco, yo...

-¿De que estas hablando Susan?- respondido depositándola suavemente en su regazo y, acomodando sus mechones rebeldes detras de su oreja- ¿Acaso hice algo mal? ¿Ya no me amas? ... Su, si necesitas un tiempo ...

\- Estoy sucia ... demasiado sucia, ¿Crees que acaso tu corte aceptaría que te casaras con una muchacha que ha sido varias veces manoseada? ¡Te he mentido! Si recuerdo esa noche, lo recuerdo con claridad ... ese hombre, tocándome ... quitándome la ropa y, amenazando a Peter con forzarlo a ver como "se divertían conmigo" ... poniendo sus manos sobre Rillian ... queriendo usar a mi bebe como su sacrificio ... Peter lo ha matado y, yo he matado a Julliet, jamás quise hacerlo, pero era su vida o la de mi bebe y, yo ... y yo... me recordó tanto a él, a el príncipe Rabadash que ...

-Susan ... Susan ... respira cariño, ya no estas allí. Estoy aqui, contigo y, no permitiré que nadie vuelva a ponerte una mano encima ... pero, escúchame bien, tu te casaras conmigo. No me importa tu pasado, o lo que el infeliz ese haya intentado, te amo por quien eres Susan Pevensie.

-¡N...No!... Tu no entiendes, ese hombre me recordó a él y, ... y yo no puedo dejar de soñar con eso ... él...

-¿Quien es él cariño? Por favor Susan, habla conmigo ... jamás te juzgaría mi amor, pero obviamente esto te esta molestando demasiado.

La muchacha asintio con los ojos llorosos, mientras no despegaba la vista del piso.

-Cuando gobernábamos en tiempos de antaño, los hombres constantemente venían a solicitarnos matrimonio ... estaba este príncipe, Rabadash de Calormen. El era tan encantador en un principio con su cabello rubio y, sus ojos tormenta pero, cuando fuimos junto a Edmund a su castillo, la fachada cayo. Aun hoy no se como salimos vivos de allí, rechace su oferta y, el enloqueció. Nos tiro a un calabozo, golpeo a Edmund hasta casi matarlo. Jamás grite tanto en mi vida, lo sostuvieron entre dos guardias cuando el príncipe giro su atencion a mi. Querían que lo contemplara todo.

Capian sentía su corazón acelerado al escuchar su tambaleante voz llena de pánico. Sus ojos eran brumosos, perdidos en el recuerdo de aquella época. Con cariño acaricio su estomago, instándola a continuar.

-Comenzó a destrozar mi vestido con su espada, cortándome cada vez que me rehusaba. Edmund gritaba, Rabadash me aseguraba que mientras, mas me rehusara mas golpes se llevaría mi hermano, que incluso lo degollaría alli mismo si no lo complacía. Me desnudaron frente a 30 hombres que reían, no les di la satisfacción de llorar, pero ... cuando ese sujeto comenzó a tocarme, no pude resistirlo mas y, lo golpee. Eso lo encolerizo y, junto a varios de sus hombres me golpearon hasta la inconciencia. No recuerdo como salí de allí, o que paso despues. Desperté en el bosque junto a Edmund, ambos estábamos llenos de sangre y, ... solo me cubría una manta. Mi hermano estaba inconsciente a mi lado, mover cada musculo de mi cuerpo me dolía. En total me quebraron 3 costillas, un brazo y, la pierna. Me acurruque junto a él, deseando que todo haya sido un sueño. Cuando Ed despertó, simplemente enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y, lloramos juntos por lo que parecieron horas. Nadie lo supo jamás, Calormen nos declaro la guerra al día siguiente y, tras la derrota, Aslan los castigo a todos.

Susan tenia los ojos rojos y, lo miraba con temor. El muchacho deseo jamás tener que volver a ver esa mirada en sus ojos.

-Yo ... realmente entiendo si ya no me amas o te desagrado...lamento si...

La muchacha intento quitarse el anillo mientras hablaba, pero el joven cerro sutilmente sus manos, besando sus nudillos.

\- Eres mi vida Susan Pevensie, jamás debes sentir miedo de hablarme de algo, ya te lo he dicho. No hay nada en el mundo que logre que deje de amarte.

Los labios de la joven temblaron mientras, su amado con delicadeza limpiaba sus lagrimas.

-Mis padres ...

-Lo se cariño- respondió el rey meciéndola en sus brazos.

Edmund se durmió rápidamente gracias al calmante del doctor Cornellius, su hermanita por otro lado era un mar de lagrimas. El rey magnifico sentía su corazón estrujado, mientras acariciaba su cabello permitiéndole desahogarse. Estaba seguro de que aquella escena los perseguiría hasta el lugar mas remoto de la tierra.

-Es mi cu..culpa-balbuceaba una y otra vez entre sollozos sin escuchar las palabras de su hermano. Su hermanita habia comenzado a sufrir ataques de pánico, tras el bombardeo de la estación.

Peter se maldijo por decimo novena vez por no haberse percatado de la niña en la escena, no podía dejar de pensar en que estaba fallando en la promesa que le habia hecho a su madre. Cuando llego a la habitación, el señor Tumnus intentaba acercarse pero, la joven solo gritaba y se alejaba, perdida en su propio mundo. Peter solo la tomo a la fuerza en sus brazos, mientras la niña pataleaba y, le gritaba. Su ataque poco a poco disminuyo, hasta convertirla en un mar de lagrimas.

Se durmió de madrugada, agotada en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

Susan despertó sofocada, apretada fuertemente contra un muro de carne. Lentamente abrió los ojos, topándose con el fornido pecho de su futuro marido. Recordó vagamente haberle quitado la camisa la noche anterior. Caspian dormía profundamente, su cabello estaba esparcido en todas direcciones sobre la almohada. Susan creyó que jamás se vio tan guapo.

Con cuidado trato de separarse, Rillian la instaba a correr al baño. El muchacho siguió durmiendo, Susan lo contemplo por ultima vez, asombrándose de lo joven y vulnerable que se veía en ese estado.

Una vez a solas, se permitió llorar en silencio lo acontecido con sus padres y, su bebe. Sabia que ahora mas que nunca, el pueblo narniano necesitaba un frente unido y, que ella llorara como una magdalena por los rincones no ayudaría a nadie. Así que allí estaba, desahogado cada gota de dolor que destrozaba su pecho. El olor a vainilla comenzaba a llenar el baño a medida que la bañera se iba llenando. Con lentitud, la joven comenzó a desvestirse, sin observar las manchas negras sobre su cuerpo. El agua estaba sumamente caliente, lo cual era un alivio para sus músculos doloridos y aquel clima atroz . No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo alli, solo permitió que el agua y las burbujas la envolvieran, relajando su cuerpo.

-¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?

Susan abrió perezosamente los ojos, mientras los brazos de Caspian serpenteaban a su alrededor bajo el agua, abrazándola por la espalda. El muchacho tiernamente acaricio su estomago, uniendo sus labios en un lento y dulce beso.

-Buen día preciosa- murmuro contra sus labios- ¿Te ayudo a salir?

-Eres un aguafiestas- respondió mordiendo cariñosamente sus labios. Sus profundos ojos chocolate la hacían olvidarse del mundo y, en aquel momento, lo que su alma mas ansiaba era desprenderse de todo rastro de dolor y, sufrimiento. Caspian era su salva vida.

-El agua ya esta fria mi reina, no quisiera que tu y, ese adorable niño anden enfermos por el castillo contagiando a todo mi pueblo.

-¿Tu crees? - inquirió juguetonamente tirando de su brazo y, arrojándolo a la bañera junto a ella. En aquellos momentos, estaba sumamente agradecida de las grandes bañeras en Cair Paravel. El muchacho no tuvo tiempo ni de protestar, su exclamación ahogada se vio interrumpida por su brusco contacto con el agua.

-¿Aun crees que esta fria? - cuestiono sobre sus labios, empujándolo contra el borde y, sentándose sobre él. Procuro que sus pechos rosaran su torso, mientras daba pequeños mordiscos en su cuello.

Caspian sujeto su trasero, mientras sus ojos se tornaban mas oscuros.

-Congelada- respondió atacando sus labios con brusquedad. Se besaron de forma feroz, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, como si jamás volverían a besarse y, la boca del otro fuera un bálsamo en medio de un desierto. Caspian no tuvo idea en que momento logro quitarle los pantalones, la muchacha acariciaba su miembro de forma firme, moviendo rítmicamente su mano de arriba hacia abajo,

enloqueciéndolo.

El muchacho besos sus pezones, erectos a causa del frio y la excitación, mientras sus dedos jugaban en su entrepierna. Una de las cosas que mas amaba de su embarazo, era la forma maravillosa que habia tomado su pecho. Estaban enormes y, mucho mas sensibles al tacto que lo habitual.

La escucho gemir contra su oído mientras saboreaba con su lengua aquellas tentadoras bolitas, mientras uno de sus dedos se colaba discretamente en su interior.

Susan se apego mucho mas a el, rosando sus labios contra su erección. La muchacha sentía sus piernas de gelatina mientras, los dedos del muchacho exploraban su interior. En un rápido movimiento, Caspian se puse de pie sosteniendo con una de sus manos en su trasero, sin quitar los dedos de su interior, mientras la muchacha enredaba sus piernas a su alrededor estabilizándose. Sin importarle dejar el baño empapado, camino con ella de regreso a la habitación, depositándola dulcemente sobre las sabanas.

-Quédate quita princesa- murmuro contra sus labios, mientras llevaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza. El joven beso lentamente su cuello, mientras una de sus manos seguía en su entrepierna y, la otra sobre su pecho, jugando con uno de sus pezones. Caspian dejo un camino de besos, bajando hacia su pecho, su estomago y, finalmente deteniéndose en sus piernas. La muchacha gemía sin cesar, cuando sintió el primer golpe de su lengua contra su sexo. El joven la estaba torturando de una manera lenta y, placentera, sintió como otro de sus dedos se colaba en su interior mientras la exploraba con la boca.

-Cas... Caspian por favor- suspiro de manera febril, por el deseo. El muchacho siguió jugando con ella, lenta y agónicamente, hasta llevarla al limite. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, se coloco encima de ella, rosando nuevamente su erección contra sus labios, haciéndola estremecer de placer.

-Dime que es lo que quieres Susan.

-Te quiero a ti-respondió moviendo sugerentemente la cadera endureciendo aun mas su miembro, mientras, enredaba sus manos sobre su cabello- Te quiero a ti dentro de mi ... quiero que me tomes tan duro que me hagas olvidar hasta de mi propio nombre.

La muchacha enredo una de sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, cuando sintió la primera embestida.

Se iría al infierno, definitivamente por estar haciendo eso en aquel momento, pero, cada maldito segundo de aquello valdría la pena. El joven tenia el don de hacerla olvidar, incluso sus penas mas profundas y, dejarse seducir por el lado rebelde de su personalidad. No era una reina cuando estaba con el, ni el un rey. Solo eran un hombre y, una mujer, profundamente enamorados.

Susan sentía como Caspian entraba y, salía de su interior con delicadeza, casi con ternura como si temiera lastimarla. Lo que excitaba y, exasperaba a la muchacha de igual manera.

-Cariño, no me voy a romper- susurro mordiendo su lóbulo, mientras con sus brazos se aferraba a su espalda, sintiendo sus tentadores besos en su cuello.

-Su ... - gimió en protesta, mientras la joven lo tumbaba, sin permitirle salir de su interior y, se colocaba encima suyo. La muchacha soltó un gritito de placer al sentir todo su miembro empujando en su interior, lo contemplo unos minutos, corriendo suavemente los mechones que habian caído en su rostro. El joven la miraba con adoración, como si no existiera otra mujer en el mundo. Con deleite, sintió su miembro palpitar en su interior, mientras sus paredes se contraían. Acariciando seductoramente su pecho, comenzó a moverse nuevamente, ganando velocidad tras cada embestida. Ambos gemían con anhelo, mientras el ritmo se volvía mas frenético, arrastrándolos contra el borde del precipicio.

Caspian se inclino hacia adelante en los últimos momentos, capturando sus labios y, sacándola de encima suyo. En un rápido movimiento, la coloco delante de él, contra la cabecera de la cama forzándola a sostenerse con la pared, dejándola vulnerable, a su merced.

Susan sintió sus manos sobre su pecho, mientras su espalda chocaba contra su cuerpo, el joven beso sus omoplatos inclinándola sutilmente, exponiendo su trasero contra su miembro. Sintió como lo sujetaba, rosando su entrada, instándola a gemir en agonía.

-Caspian- Gimió cuando sintió su grueso miembro entrando en ella con fuerza. El joven lanzo un gruñido de placer, mientras sus cuerpos chocaban, la sujeto del cabello mojado, arqueando su espalda hacia él mientras se adueñaba ferozmente de su boca. La muchacha sentía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería, sus cuerpos, solo mantenían la humedad de su transpiración. Todo su cuerpo estallo en convulsiones, mientras sus paredes se apretaban mas y mas, palpitando a su alrededor. Con una exclamación ahogada, ambos se dejaron llevar por un arrasador orgasmo. El joven se tumbo de lado, apoyándola delicadamente sobre su pecho, mientras besaba su frente sudorosa.

-Gracias- murmuro la joven besando su pecho, con los ojos cerrados. Sentía sus manos acariciar dulcemente su espalda, adormeciéndola.

-¿Por que tesoro? - cuestiono, frunciendo levemente el seño.

-Gracias por apoyarme, gracias por hacerme olvidar, gracias por no tratarme como una muñeca de porcelana. Eres el hombre mas maravilloso que he conocido y, no lo digo por lo que acaba de pasar. Te amo Caspian, a ti y solo a ti, ese muchacho encantador, que se esconde bajo el titulo de un rey. Te agradezco por amarme, por aceptarnos a mi y, a nuestro pequeño porotito. Siempre serás el dueño de mi corazón.

-Siempre serás tu Susan Pevensie, tu y, solo tu. Mi vida, esta en tus manos desde el primer momento en que te vi.

La muchacha abrió perezosamente los ojos y, tomo su mano que descansaba en el colchón, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Descansa un rato mi ángel, aun es demasiado temprano.

-Quédate conmigo-murmuro, mientras una solitaria lagrima recorría su rostro. Permitiéndose concentrarse en los latidos de su corazón.

-Siempre- fue todo lo que oyo antes de adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños.

Lucy se encontraba en bosque, gruesas gotas de agua empapaban su cabello. La niña no tenia idea hacia donde se dirigia, solo tanteaba su camino combatiendo para que el viento no la derribe.

De pronto, el suelo a su alrededor vibro y, el barro se la trago, conduciéndola por un estrecho conducto que parecía caer directo al infierno. No importaba lo que hiciera, no habia lugar donde aferrarse.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo cayendo, pero cuando choco contra contra las duras rocas del suelo, su cuerpo parecía haberse vuelto de plomo.

Se encontraba en una cripta, oscura y húmeda, cerrada quizás hace cientos de eones. En el centro, los barrotes de metal de una celda, brillaron bajo la luz de luna que se colaba en el lugar.

La niña sintió que su sangre se congelaba, mientras el lento goteo de agua era el único sonido reinante. La criatura en el centro de la habitación, la miro con sus grandes ojos amaba. Estaba mucho mas delgado que la ultima vez que lo habia visto, su pelo estaba contado de manera desigual, como si un grupo de niños le hubieran dado un cambio de imagen. No tenia fuerzas para levantarse, las gruesas cadenas de púas se incrustaban en su pelaje, drenándolo lentamente. El olor a rancio lleno sus fosas nasales, era el aroma de una criatura a punto de morir, decrepita y sin esperanza. Rodeada de moscas y gusanos, esperando llevarse un pedazo de aquel felino.

-¿Aslan?- inquirió al borde de las lagrimas, mientras arrastraba su cuerpo a su encuentro.

-No confíen en el pájaro de hierro Lucy ...


	29. Chapter 29

-Quiero estar sola- fue lo primero que la niña dijo al sentir la puerta rechinar a sus espaldas. El viento de la torre azotaba su cabello, disparándolo en todas direcciones.

La niña miraba hacia el horizonte, con los pies colgado hacia el vacío. No volteo a ver quien era. Sus ojos eran brumosos, perdidos en le recuerdo del pasado.

-No es un buen escondite cuando todos sabemos de el cariño- respondió una voz a sus espaldas, besando su cabello - ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

La niña resignada suspiro, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ambas estuvieron en silencio por un rato, contemplando el horizonte. La joven, sentía a su hermana acariciar su cabello con ternura, mientras el aire helado se colaba en sus huesos. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, algo así como si hubieran estado corriendo una maratón.

-Siempre he admirado la vista de este lugar- le dijo a su hermanita

-Estas usando vestido- exclamo la niña sorprendida cuando volteo a verla. Definitivamente, alli estaba su hermana, con un vestido gris que acentuaba su abultado abdomen. La joven le sonrío y, coloco uno de sus mechones sueltos detras de su oreja con timidez.

-Si, pues los consejeros creyeron que seria mejor que represente mi papel de reina con mas seriedad. Ya sabes, no parezco una muchacha muy accesible y, de confianza "luciendo como un vagabundo"- exclamo, enfatizando con comillas en el aire su ultima frase. La niña la miro con el ceño fruncido, pensando en uno que otro improverbio.

-¡Eso es lo mas estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida! ¿Caspian lo ha permitido así sin mas? ¿Que se creen esos sujetos? ¡No tienes que verte como una muñeca para hacerla honor a tu titulo!

La joven sonrió, acariciando su barriga

-¡Exactamente! Es como si tu no pudieras tener miedo por respeto a tu titulo

-Touche... - murmuro la niña-me has tendido una emboscada ...

-Oh, no realmente. Lord Creight me comento esta mañana que se alegraba de finalmente verme como una señorita, una reina digna ... Caspian lo ha mandado al carajo de una forma muy poco educada ...

La niña rio por lo bajo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

\- A lo que voy cariño, es que esta bien sentir miedo de vez en cuando. Lucy, serias estúpida si no sintieras miedo y, actuaras siempre de forma temeraria. La valentía no es la ausencia del miedo, la valentía es actuar a pesar de él.

Nadie tendría que haber visto lo que tu viste, eres solo una niña y, ya has visto suficiente violencia como para satisfacer tu cuota de ella, de por vida. Pero así es esto cariño, la vida no siempre es color de rosas, esta llena de baches que uno deberá aprender a sortear. Nunca sera fácil, tendrás que aprender tus lecciones no siempre de la manera que quisieras. Lloraras, gritaras, reirás pero así es esto, la vida cariño es impredecible y, no esta mal asustarse de vez en cuando. Todos lo hacemos.

-¿Incluso tu?- inquirió con los ojos llorosos.

-Incluso yo- respondió besando su cabeza- cuando naciste, eras una cosita tan pequeña y, frágil. Hasta entonces siempre me habia sentido algo sola en casa, con nuestros chicos rodeándome. No me mal interpretes, amo a esos dos como a nada, pero tu- exclamo dando un toque en su nariz- tu eres mi hermanita. Esa niña hermosa con la que puedo pasar horas hablando, con quien tengo un lenguaje que ninguno de nuestros hermanos entendería. Y, en cuanto te vi, estaba completamente aterrada, tu me mirabas con esos enormes ojos tuyos y, yo no quería defraudarte. Sentía que moriría si lo hacia, tu siempre me mirabas como si solo pudieras contemplar solo lo bueno, con una fé en las personas, en el mundo que nadie que conozco mostraba. Siempre supimos que lograrías grandes cosas y, no por traernos a Narnia. Sino porque tienes el corazón mas grande que haya visto, un corazón de oro y, una fé que mueve montañas, una mezcla bastante explosiva en alguien tan pequeño.

Cuando les confesé lo de Rillian, Edmund parecía que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Tú por otro lado, solo me miraste con una sonrisa y, me abrazaste exclamando que era una fantástica noticia y, que todo estaría bien. Eres increible Lucy y, enserio me aterra un día llegar a decepcionarte.

-Es tan injusto- jadeo conteniendo un sollozo.

-Lo se Lu- dijo su hermana abrazándola con cariño- Nada que diga menguara tu dolor, pero debes saber, que ellos permanecerán siempre contigo. Quienes nos aman jamás nos dejan ...

-Gracias ...

\- Te amo mi pequeña saltamontes

Permanecieron abrazadas en silencio, mientras las lagrimas de la niña fluían sin cesar.

No supieron cuanto tiempo paso, solo fueron interrumpidas por el gruñido de protesta del estomago de la menor. Su hermana mayor río y, alboroto su cabello.

\- Ven, vallamos por el desayuno

Ambas caminaban de regreso por los jardines, cuando Susan se detuvo de golpe sosteniendo su estomago.

Sus ojos brillaban con lagrimas, la pequeña siguió caminando unos pasos más parloteando sola, sin percatarse de que su hermana se habia quedado atrás.

-¡¿Susan?!- inquirió al notarlo, caminando apresuradamente de regreso- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele el estomago?

-Yo ... creí que solo eran cólicos o hambre, pero ... - la muchacha no pudo continuar, de su rostro tiraba una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras, lagrimas de felicidad surcaban su rostro. La niña la miraba con los ojos abiertos, intentando comprender que diablos estaba mal con su hermana.

-Te amo bebe- dijo con voz empalagosa acariciando su estomago. La niña estaba cada vez mas confundida.

-¿Susan?

La joven tiro rápidamente la mano de su hermana hacia su abdomen. La niña la miraba hablar con el ceño fruncido.

-Está es tu tía Lucy pequeño- continuo su hermana, ajena al mundo. Lucy creyó que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, cuando un pequeño aleteo bajo su mano la trajo de regreso a la realidad. Asustada, se aparto de su hermana.

\- Pero ... ¿Que...

\- Se esta moviendo- le confeso con una sonrisa brillante.

-¿Como dices? - inquirió acercándose a su hermana para sentirlo otra vez. La niña la miro con la duda en los ojos, como queriendo preguntar nuevamente ¡¿Que?!

-Si- le respondió su hermana con lagrimas nuevamente en los ojos, a su pregunta no formulada, haciendo morisquetas a su estomago. No parecía importarle que hacia un frio que rompía huesos, ella solo estaba interesada en su bebe. Ambas se abrazaron, hablándole al niño con cariño.

Entraron en el gran comedor riendo a carcajadas, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus cabellos alborotados. Varios voltearon a verlas con una ceja alzada. Todo el lugar estaba a reventar de gente, Caspian y sus hermanos, estaban sentados en una mesa rodeados de lores y, señores del consejo. Las jóvenes se acercaron a la mesa de la comida, cada una tomo una galleta junto a un jugo de naranja y, a falta de lugares, se sentaron en el piso cerca de la puerta de entrada. Muchos escandalizados quisieron cederles el asiento, pero ambas jóvenes negaron con la cabeza con cortesía. Caspian miro con media sonrisa como su novia se sentaba en el piso, con las piernas de su hermana sobre su regazo. Sus ojos brillaban, mientras hablaba animadamente con su hermana menor. Definitivamente se veía hermosa con sus bucles alborotados.

-Y yo creía que estaba finalmente comportándose como una dama- bufo Lord Creigh a su lado, arrancándole una sonrisa.

-Como les decía mis señores- exclamo buscatrufas carraspeando- las provisiones escasean y, los caminos al mercado mas cercano, están cerrados por la avalancha

Continuaron hablando por una hora, Caspian de vez en cuando, desviaba la vista hacia su futura esposa. Era una muchacha tan necia, por mas que haya insistido que permaneciera en cama, la joven se salió con la suya. Su hermanita era primero.

Ambas se levantaron del suelo para dejar sus platos en la mesa, Caspian la vio pararse, vio como su rostro se puso pálido y, se apoyo sutilmente con los ojos cerrado, en los hombros de su hermanita.

-¿Estas bien, Su? - inquirió la niña preocupada.

\- Si ... Si ...- le respondió la reina con una media sonrisa- Solo ha sido un mareo, me he levantado algo rápido.

Peter lo pateo debajo de la mesa, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Se percato de que todos lo miraban ansiosos, esperando su respuesta. Gracias a Aslan, fue salvado por su cuñado.

-Le comente a Caspian esta mañana, que la mejor manera de abordar el tema de la búsqueda era enviar un equipo aéreo para escanear el lugar. No sabemos como se encuentran las tierras aledañas, o en que peligros nos embarcaremos para llegar hasta la tierra de los gigantes, por lo cual, es bueno tener una hoja de ruta- exclamo el magnifico, mientras el se limitaba a asentir. No habian hablado de absolutamente nada, pero agradecía que el muchacho le salvara de aquella situación, su idea era realmente buena.

-Así es-respondió con seriedad- nos dará un panorama general de a que nos enfrentamos, podremos tratar de comunicarnos con otros reinos y, obtener provisiones. Por otro lado, debemos acondicionar un área en el interior del castillo para entrenar a nuestras tropas.

Con un asentimiento general, todos se levantaron para cumplir sus tareas.

-Cas ...- exclamo Peter cuando estaban lejos del oído ajeno- Se que estas preocupado, pero Susan es fuerte, estará bien.

-No es solo eso, el Doctor Cornellius ha insistido en que debería permanecer en reposo tras lo sucedido anoche. Ha vuelto a tener perdidas y, se ha pasado la noche vomitando ¡Recién se ha mareado! Últimamente, nada de lo que consume parece permanecer dentro de su estomago, ¡Solo mírala! Aun no se ha recuperado de lo del ataque al castillo y, esta demasiado delgada para estar en su cuarto mes de embarazo ... Tenia armas en su habitación Peter y, no digo que en este momento no le estoy profundamente agradecido a Aslan por ello, solo temo, que se este esforzando demasiado ...

-Tranquilo- respondió palmeando su espalda, mientras caminaban hacia la entrada- Cas, se que los embarazos son un tema delicado y, que estamos en guerra, pero confió en mi hermana. Es una chica fuerte, jamás pondría en riesgo el bienestar de Rillian pero, no por eso puedes tratarla como una muñeca de cristal. Es ante todo una reina, por mas que muchos no confíen en su competencia en este momento, si la obligas a quedarse sentada en una cama, se volverá loca.

-Buenos dias muchachos- dijo Susan con una sonrisa radiante topándose con ellos camino a la puerta. Lucy estaba a su lado, colgada de su brazo. En cuanto los vio, se arrojo a los brazos de su hermano mayor.

\- Lamento mi comportamiento Pet- susurro la niña sobre su oído- no he querido pegarte

-Todo esta bien peque- le respondió su hermano mayor con cariño, estrechándola en sus brazos.

-¿Que ocurre con esa cara seria mi rey?- le cuestiono con una sonrisa, abrazándolo por la cintura y, apoyando su cabeza perezosamente sobre su pecho.

El joven suspiro, rodeándola con sus brazos - ¿Como te has sentido hoy, mi reina?

-De maravilla- la oyó murmurar adormilada contra su camisa. Los otros hermanos hablaban animadamente sobre quien sabe que

-Susan...

\- He decido que le bordare una manta a Rillian y, un trajecito a juego con el tuyo para cuando nos casemos.

-He visto como casi te desmayas y, estas prácticamente dormida en este momento

La muchacha bufo, girando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, como si estuviera a punto de regañarlo por robar su galleta. Caspian no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable.

-Estoy embarazada Caspian. Las mujer en este estado tienen sueño, hambre, nauseas, mareos y, cambios de humor bastante peculiares. Solo me he levantado algo rápido y, me he mareado. Y sabes perfectamente la causa de mi cansancio mi rey- susurro finalmente levantando una ceja con burla.

-Aun asi, el doctor Cornellius ...

-Estamos bien Cas ...- le dijo con ternura colocando una de sus manos sobre su vientre. El joven rey sintió una leve presión, como si algo lo acabara de empujar. Con los ojos abiertos, la miro anonadado.

-Susan ... algo se ha movido ...

La joven rio sin poder evitarlo, besando su pecho - Déjame recordarte mi rey, que aqui adentro está tu hijo

-¿Él ...

\- Se ha estado moviendo toda la mañana, seria un buen jugador de futbol ...

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele?

-Jamás he estado mejor. Esta vivo Cas y, es muy enérgico. Nuestro bebe esta bien, es fuerte. De alguna forma lo vuelve más real, se siente como un cosquilleo ... algo así como si tuviera mariposas revoloteando en el estomago- le dijo mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules brillando por las lagrimas. El joven no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tirara de sus labios- Nuestro bebe está bien

-Te amo mi reina- murmuro besando sus labios mientras acariciaba su abdomen. Sintió otra vez una patadita, provocando que riera en el medio de aquel beso- a ti también te amo, mi pequeño celoso. Tienes a la mamá mas bella del mundo.

-Nosotros te amamos a tu mi rey- exclamo emocionado, mientras una traicionera lagrima se deslizada por su mejilla, el joven la limpio con ternura perdiéndose en sus ojos.

-Ejem ...- y como siempre, el gran rey Peter arruino el momento- Hay demasiado amor aquí, tenemos niños presentes ...

La pareja rio, Susan giro en los brazos de su amado para mirarlo, sin romper el abrazo. Caspian enterró su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, olvidando por unos momentos más, sus obligaciones como rey, perdiéndose en el aroma a vainilla de su cuerpo, definitivamente era su olor favorito en el mundo. Varios los miraban de soslayo, entre la ternura y el escandalo.

\- No seas celoso Pet, a ti también te quiero

El joven creyó que jamás habia visto una sonrisa tan brillante en su rostro

-Aun no están casados

-Hermano, déjame informarte que esta embarazada- exclamo Edmund con burla- eso precisamente no se consigue con un inocente beso ...

El gran rey, tapo infantilmente los oídos de su hermana menor, mirando al rey justo con una mirada de muerte, mientras todos reían.

-Oh Peter, déjala ser feliz- exclamo la niña zafándose de su agarre

-Rillian ha empezado a dar patadas- le comento a sus hermanos- Mi bebe esta bien.

Peter la miro con ternura, sabia lo importante que era para ella saber que su hijo estaba sano. Ambos se acercaron, sintiendo, las pequeñas pataditas del príncipe en el estomago de su hermana.

Ninguno se percato de el hombro que acababa de entrar al gran comedor y, se dirigia a ellos a paso firme.

\- Si son los hermanos Pevensie, están mucho mas grandes de lo que recuerdo niños

Todos voltearon rápidamente al recién llegado.

-¿Santa?- exclamaron tres de los cuatro hermanos con los ojos abiertos, tanto Caspian como Edmund miraban de unos a otros.

-¡Que bueno verte!- exclamo la más pequeña abrazándolo- ¿Qué hacer aquí?

El hombre rio, llamando la atencion de mas de uno, por no decir que eran el centro de atencion en aquel momento. Edmund estaba inquieto, en conflicto con emociones del pasado.

\- Ha pedido de mi gran amigo y, bajo las circunstancias actuales, he decidido adelantar mi recorrido ... bien, para mi pequeña Lucy ... -El hombre le entrego un colgante con una gran piedra roja, algo así como un guardapelo y, una caja pequeña con agujeros que se movía. La niña abrió curiosa la tapa, la cabeza de un pequeño siberiano de ojos azules le devolvió la mirada. La pequeña no dudo en tomarlo y, apretujarlo en sus brazos- nunca pierdas la fé, se una reina pero, no olvides ser una niña. Confió en que descubrirás para que sirve ese collar.

La reina valiente asintio con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ahora, para el joven Edmund, he tenido esto guardado para ti desde hace unos miles de años- el hombre le entrego una especia de reloj tallado en oro, si lo girabas a la derecha, obtenías una brújula; a la izquierda un reloj y, si oprimías el centro, un reluciente escudo. También le entrego una turmalina negra, siempre volverá a ti le dijo, tu decidirás la intensidad de la luz que quieras darle y, por ultimo, le entrego una espada de plata, parecida a la de su hermano- todos cometemos errores mi rey, nuestras decisiones son lo que nos transforman en quienes somos, solo no olvides que siempre tienes un hogar al cual regresar.

Edmund asintio, sin encontrar las palabras para agradecerle, lo abrazo. Por años creyó que era malo, inferior a sus hermanos incluso por la traición que habia cometido, esos obsequios significaban mas para el de lo que podría llegar a admitir. "Gracias" le susurro antes de alejarse.

-Bien, para mi bella Susan y, su pequeño príncipe- el hombre le entrego una caja, dentro habia un vestido, no esperen, una armadura o, ¿era un pantalón? "Se transformara en lo que tu necesites, su única función es protegerte" junto a una caja con 20 brazaletes, "uno es para ti, a quien decidas obsequiárselo, estará siempre en contacto contigo a través de la telepatía y, con los otros dueños de los brazaletes, úsalo bien" . Por ultimo, le entrego un pequeño trajecito azul que iría creciendo junto a su pequeño.

\- Gracias- susurro la muchacha besando su mejilla con cariño

-Rey Peter- el hombre le entrego una capa y, una pequeña cajita negra que puso bastante colorado al gran rey- te ayudara a pasar inadvertido en medio de tus enemigos, es como volverte invisible.

-Rey Caspian, es bueno saber donde se encuentra todo- el anciano le entrego un largo tuvo con un mapa cartográfico (similar al de Coriarki) junto a una espada que combinaba perfectamente el pueblo narniano y telmarino.

\- Por ultimo, he escuchado que están algo escasos de provisiones- el hombre aplaudió dos veces sus manos y, en el lugar aparecieron centenas de ropa, abrigos, mantas, comida, armas y todo lo que llegaran a necesitar. La gente estallo en aplausos.

-¿Señor? Antes de que se valla, me gustaría que conociera a alguien- el joven rey desapareció de su vista unos momentos y, regreso al poco tiempo con una sonrojada Isabella que traía en brazos a la pequeña rubia.

-Mi señor, déjeme presentarle a ...

-Es un placer conocerla señorita Isabella, mi nombre es San Nicolás, tenga, tengo algo para usted- la joven estaba mortificada, balbució un simple gracias tomando en sus manos un extraño artefacto similar a un catalejo, con una daga de plata que se ocultaba en su pierna.

-¿Ves? ¡Te he dicho que era real y, no un cuento de niños!- nadie pudo evitar reír por lo infantil que estaba siendo el gran rey.

-Y tu, pequeña princesa ... me he enterado que te gusta jugar con muñecas- Nicolás le entrego por ultimo un pequeño vestido rosa, junto a una muñeca similar a ella.

La niña rio y, se arrojo a sus brazos antes de correr a Peter mostrándole su nuevo presente.

-Sean valientes mis niños- exclamo por ultima vez antes de caminar hacia la salida.

-Eso ha sido alucinante- exclamo Edmund con los ojos abiertos, contemplando a su pueblo.

\- Creo que es hora de ponernos en marcha

\- ¿Crees que a Lord Creigh le molesto si tomo una siesta? - susurro Susan a su amado, ocasionando que ría y, bese su cabeza.


	30. Chapter 30

Susan sintió un cosquilleo en el cuello. Se encontraba en el bosque, con un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas azules. El niño la miraba con sus enormes ojos mientras, la muchacha tarareaba una canción de cuna. Sus hermanos y, Caspian estaban preparando un picnic junto a la cascada, habia más personas allí, pero no podía precisar sus rostros.

Otra vez sintió aquel cosquilleo, esta vez sobre sus parpados y, su cintura.

-¿Hola? - cuestiono mirando hacia todos lados, mientras protegía al bebe entre sus brazos. El niño envolvió su pequeña manito sobre su dedo anular, balbuceando en un intento de recuperar su atención.

\- Es hora de despertar cariño- escucho como un susurro en el viento, junto a un cosquilleo junto a la oreja.

Caspian sonrió con ternura mientras, veía a su novia fruncir el ceño aun dormida. Habia entrado a su habitación y, se habia topado con la chica con solo una de sus camisas, que se había subido a la altura de su cintura, exponiendo sus finas y blancas piernas. Las mantas por algún motivo estaban arrojadas en varios lugares de la habitación y, la chica dormía echa una bolita tiritarte. El joven dejo la bandeja que traía en la mesita junto a la chimenea y, se recostó junto a ella. Beso su cuello y, acaricio suavemente su cintura, el calor de su cuerpo lo sorprendió un poco.

-Es hora de despertar cariño- susurro levemente mientras, la muchacha lo apartaba aun dormida.

-Susan ... cariño, si sigues durmiendo estarás despierta toda la noche ...

\- 5 minutos mas ...- murmuro aun en la bruma del sueño, con una voz algo extraña, tironeando de su brazo para aferrarse mas a su abrazo - hace demasiado frio Cas... mi cabeza

El joven abrió los ojos alarmado, al notar lo sudoroso que estaba su rostro.

\- Susan, princesa, mírame por favor- insistió volteándola en sus brazos- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Que esta mal?

-N.. no se... - Caspian miro sus ojos vidriosos, sin dudarlo toco su frente y, sus sospechas se confirmaron, la muchacha estaba ardiendo de fiebre.

-Voy a llamar al doctor Cornellius- exclamo intentando levantarse, mas la chica se lo impedía.

-Susan, por favor ... solo sera un segundo ...- el joven no pudo terminar su frase, ya que en ese momento, la muchacha se enderezo como un resorte y, la atacaron las arcadas. Caspian sujeto rápidamente su cabello en un moño flojo, mientras la chica con un quejido de protesta, volvía a caer en sus brazos sin fuerza. El problema era que no habia vomitado comida, la muchacha habia vomitado sangre.

-¡Susan!¡Susan!- grito zamarreándola, pero la chica no respondía, lo miro levemente a los ojos, antes de caer en los brazos de la semi inconciencia nuevamente. Caspian no lo dudo, se quito rápidamente el abrigo y, envolviéndola delicadamente, la tomo en sus brazos. No pensaba dejarla sola ahí ni por toda la plata del mundo. Corrió a la planta de abajo a la habitación del doctor Cornellius, mas el lugar estaba desolado, Susan seguía tosiendo sangre aferrada débilmente a su pecho. No habia nadie en los corredores, parecía que todo el mundo se había esfumado. Recordó las últimas palabras de Isabella cuando paso por la cocina, todo el mundo debería estar en el comedor tomando algo caliente para combatir el frío. Por decima vez en menos de diez minutos maldijo su suerte.

Cuando llego al comedor, sus pulmones parecían a punto de explotar.

-¡Profesor!- grito ni bien cruzo las puertas semi abiertas. Su rostro estaba pálido y, el terror estaba escrito en cada una de sus facciones, temblaba de pies a cabeza. El hombre corrió a su encuentro, más rápido de lo que podría esperarse en un hombre de su edad. Jamás lo habia escuchado emplear ese tono de voz, ni si quiera la noche que su padre había muerto.

\- Muchacho que ...- el hombre no pudo terminar. Al llegar a su lado, contemplo a la joven en sus brazos cubierta de sangre-¡Oh por Aslan!

-¿Que diablos esta pasando aquí?- grito Peter abriéndose paso en el mar de gente que se habia comenzado a agrupar a su alrededor.

-¡No hay nada que ver aqui señores, vuelvan a sus asientos!- ordeno Mathew a la multitud.

-¡Caspian! - volvió a repetir Peter

-Estaba dormida y ... no respondía cuando intentaba levantarla, solo susurraba que tenia frío y le dolía la cabeza, iba a buscar al d.. doctor Cornellius cuando comenzó a vomitar sangre ... no... no logro que reaccione ... no se como ayudarla ... yo no ...

Susurro el muchacho con desesperación acunándola en sus brazos, la muchacha como confirmación, volvió a llevarse inconscientemente la mano a la boca mientras volvía a toser, al dejarla caer inertemente en su costado, todos vieron la sangre escurrirse lentamente sobre sus dedos. Caspian volvió a acomodarla nerviosamente en su lugar.

-Lucy tu cordial- dijo Edmund con urgencia.

Caspian se dejo caer a su lado mientras la niña abría el vial. La muchacha estaba cada vez mas pálida, Caspian podría jurar que en cualquier momento vería debajo de su piel. Sus manos temblaban sin cesar mientras acomodaba a la reina en su regazo.

Fue allí, con su cuello expuesto que Cornellius reacciono sobre lo que le estaba pasando, al notar la mancha negra que resaltaba sobre su piel blanca.

-¡Majestad No!- alcanzo a gritar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la niña habia dejado caer una gota entre sus labios.

Antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, la joven abrió sus ojos, arqueando su espalda con un jadeo, mientras sus manos arañaban su cuello. Se incorporo instantáneamente en los brazos del rey y, volvió a vomitar sangre. Solo que esta vez era mucho mas oscura, no le quedaba mucho tiempo penso su hermano con terror. Entre medio de la sangre, un extraño insecto parecido a un escarabajo o una cucaracha se convulsionaba abandonando la vida.

La chica perdió la fuerza y, cayo rápidamente para atrás. Caspian pudo atraparla antes de que su cabeza golpeara el duro suelo de piedra. Su pecho ya no subía ni bajaba, su respiración habia cesado.

-¡Susan!¡Susan!- grito con desesperación intentando reanimarla, las lagrimas nublaban cada vez mas su visión.

-Apártate muchacho- ordeno el doctor Cornellius dejándose caer a su lado. En un rápido movimiento tenia un cuchillo en su garganta.

-¿Que diablos crees que haces?- el rey frenético intento detenerlo pero, Peter tomo su mano con fuerza en un intento de tranquilizarlo y, facilitar el trabajo del medico. El hombre perforo su tráquea y, en un rápido movimiento inserto un cilindro en su cuello. La chica soltó un leve jadeo volviendo a respirar.

-Ese majestad, es un escarabajo del abismo, una criatura sumamente letal que es usado cuando se quiere forzar un aborto. Algo protegió al niño, pero su majestad no corrió con la misma suerte. Sabían que le darían ese cordial, la criatura lanzo su veneno en un intento de defenderse, si no toma el antídoto en menos de media hora, ambos estarán muertos. La han envenenado ha conciencia.

Caspian lo contemplo con los ojos abiertos, como un niño asustado sin comprender sus palabras. El profesor suspiro agotado, Caspian era como un hijo para él y, que el muchacho sufriera destrozaba su alma. El solo se aferraba a la chica en sus brazos, como si su vida dependiera de ello. El hombre solo podía imaginar el pánico del chico, al llegar a su habitación y, encontrar a su novia en ese estado.

-Lo que estoy tratando de decirte muchacho, es que levantes tu trasero del suelo y, la lleves a mi consultorio ahora mismo.

Peter y, Edmund lo tomaron por los hombros y, lo forzaron a levantarse. Si se lo preguntaban alguna vez, no tenia idea de como habia llegado a esa habitación.

El profesor la conecto a varios artefactos, empujando un liquido negruzco a su sistema.

Susan abrió los ojos en una habitación en penumbras, iluminada tenuemente por el brillo de una vela. Todo su cuerpo estaba adormecido. Sentía una leve presión en el antebrazo. Entrecerrado los ojos, diviso a su lado una mata de cabello oscuro que reconocería en cualquier lado. Con dificultad, estiro su mano acariciando la suya. El muchacho despertó sobresaltado, se habia quedado dormido mientras la cuidaba.

-Esta bien cariño- susurro con dificultad mirándolo atreves de la bruma de sus ojos. El muchacho sintió que su corazón se detenía al oír su dulce voz. Lo primero que la muchacha noto, fue el aspecto desalineado de se ropa y, la barba que cubría su rostro.

-Susan ...- murmuro tocando su rostro, como si creyera que se trataba de un sueño. La muchacha plácidamente se inclino a su tacto- Mi amor ...

El muchacho rompió el llanto aferrándose cuidadosamente a su cuerpo. Susan creyó que su corazón se rompería al escuchar sus lamentos desconsolados. Algo dentro de él se había roto. Lo supo al mirar el brillo faltante de sus ojos.

-Shhh.. esta bien Cas, estoy aqui ...

-Te amo, te amo Susan Pevensie ... por favor no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera, yo...

La joven lo silencio con un beso, acariciando tiernamente su rostro.

-¿Que ha pasado mi amor? ¿Por que estas así? ¿Porque me duele todo? ¿Rillian ...- exclamo preocupada levanto sus manos a su abdomen.

-Esta bien- dijo el muchacho recomponiéndose- Nuestro bebe esta bien, ¿No recuerdas nada?

La joven reina negó con la cabeza intentando enderezarse en la cama y, sintiendo nuevamente el tirón en su antebrazo.

-Déjame ayudarte- le dijo el muchacho rápidamente acomodando las almohadas a su alrededor, para darle mas comodidad.

-¿Qué es esto?- inquirió moviendo el brazo- ¿Puedes sacármelo?

El muchacho delicadamente asintio y, retiro la aguja de su brazo, la chica casi se desmaya al ver el largo. Volteándose cerro la válvula, ya no necesitaría la alimentación por goteo.

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

\- Tenia sueño, tome una de tus camisas porque me sentía algo sofocada. Tuve un sueño lindo, con nuestro bebe y, luego desperté aquí.

El muchacho le sonrió con cariño, besando sus labios. No sabia por donde empezar.

-Eran como las cinco de la tarde cuando note que no habías bajado en todo el día. Pase por la cocina para traerte algo de comer, estaban profundamente dormida y, cuando intente despertarte, solo te aferraste a mi. Susurraban que te dolía la cabeza y, tenias frio. Realmente tenias fiebre y, cuando intente ir por el doctor Cornellius- el muchacho suspiro, acariciando sus piernas- comenzaste a vomitar sangre. Jamás habia estado tan asustado en mi vida, todo el mundo estaba en el comedor, Lucy te dio de su cordial pero solo empeoro las cosas. Te habian envenenado con un escarabajo del averno, quisieron provocarte un aborto. Tu corazón se detuvo y, yo ... creí que jamás despertarías, el doctor Cornellius te mantuvo enchufada a maquinas por unos días. El bebe estaba bien, pero tu habías entrado en una especie de estado vegetativo. Nadie podía decirme cuando despertarías o, si lo harías. Susan, creí que me volvería loco, cada día solo quería ocupar tu lugar. No tengo idea de que ha pasado con el reino, Peter se ha encargado de todo, yo solo no puedo dejarte solo. La persona que te lastimo esta suelta y, yo no podría permitir que vuelva a pasar, yo... les he fallado, no he podido protegerlos ...

La muchacha lo atrajo a sus brazos, acariciando cariñosamente su espalda tratando de reconfortarlo. Finas lagrimas se deslizaron por su rostro al imaginar, a alguien tratando de lastimar a su bebe.

-¿Cuanto tiempo he estado dormida? - inquirió despues de un tiempo. Caspian se habia recostado en su pecho, abrazándola por la cintura, mientras la chica acariciaba sus cabellos.

\- Cuatro semanas- respondió acariciando su vientre. La muchacha cerro los ojos con pesar.

-Jamás volveré a dejarte solo Cas, no hay nada en el mundo tan fuerte como para separarme de tí o, nuestro porotito.

-Te amo- susurro finalmente el muchacho.

\- Me agrada tu barba- murmuro con coquetería tratando de hacerlo sonreír- creo que te ves sexy con ella.

-Creo que aun estas algo dormida- sonrió con cariño.

-Nada de eso- dijo deslizándose entre las almohadas para estar a su altura. Poco a poco sentía como su cuerpo recuperaba la movilidad, agradecía a Aslan por aquello.

-¿Que haces?- inquirió el rey, mirándola a los ojos con una ceja levantada.

-Te demuestro mi punto- susurro lentamente desabotonando su camisa. Caspian cerro los ojos al sentir sus manos recorrer su pecho desnudo, mientras su boca dejaba un camino de besos alrededor de su mandíbula.

-Princesa necesitas descansar ...

-No- murmuro sobre su boca- he dormido suficiente. Lo que necesito en este momento es esto.

La muchacha lo sujeto del cuello, uniendo nuevamente sus labios.

-Debería llamar al doctor Cornellius- murmuro sobre sus labios.

-Deberías callarte- contrataco su novia- no contradigas a una mujer embarazada.

Caspian se saco las botas sin romper el beso y, se metió en la cama junto a la chica. Ella instantáneamente, subió su pierna a su cadera, dejando expuestos sus muslos. El joven beso su cuello, apretándola mas contra él.

-Creo que ya he entendido el punto mi princesa- susurro sintiendo su mano en el botón de su pantalón.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo Cas ...por favor ...- les suplico al borde de las lagrimas. El joven la miro a los ojos, esos grandes ojos azules que tanto amaba ¿Como podría negarle alguna vez algo?

El joven asintio con un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo sus propias lagrimas calientes sobre sus mejillas, con cuidado, beso cada lagrimas de la chica mientras, le quitaba el camisón.

Se fueron desnudando poco a poco, sin palabras. Disfrutando del cuerpo del otro, entregándose al acto mas puro que pudiese haber entre dos personas que se amaban. No dejaron de mirarse a los ojos en ningún segundo.

-¿Mi amor?- susurro la chica apoyada en su pecho despues de un tiempo.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Por qué me llamas princesa?

El joven sonrió inconscientemente, acariciando su cabello.

\- Cuando era un niño, mi niñera solía contarme cuentos de hadas. En los que el príncipe rescataba a una princesa y, tenían un amor para toda la vida. Tenían su felices para siempre y, yo siempre espere conocer a alguien así. Hasta que llegaste tu mi valiente guerrera. Eras la reina mas hermosa que habia visto, aun así, cuando empecé a hablar contigo comprendí que eras mucho más que una reina bonita, eras la mujer por la cual habia estado esperando toda mi vida. Cuando me separaron de ti, le jure a Aslan que no descansaría un minuto para saber que eras feliz y, me convertiría en un rey del cual pudieras estar orgullosa y, cuando el destino te devolvió a mi, sentí que tenia nuevamente mi oportunidad de vivir nuestro felices para siempre. Así que me aferre a eso, al amor que nos profesábamos y, a nuestro pequeño bebe. Tu eres mucho más de lo que pude haber llegado a soñar, eres mi princesa guerrera, porque estoy seguro de que tendremos nuestro propio cuanto de hadas juntos.

La muchacha sonrió enternecida, mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-Entonces tu serás mi príncipe azul.

La mañana los encontró aun abrazados, la muchacha somnolienta se incorporo sobre su pecho, viendo la luz del amanecer brillando en su rostro. Juro que nunca habia estado tan apuesto.

-Buenos dias mi reina

-Buenos dias mi amor, ¿Quieren tomar un baño conmigo y, bajar a desayunar?

A pesar de las protestas de Caspian, la muchacha consiguió lo que quería. Con cuidado, la ayudo a vestirse y, juntos bajaron al comedor. Cuando pasaron las puertas, todos los ojos cayeron en ellos y, a pesar de las creencias de Susan, todo el mundo se levanto de su asiento haciéndoles una reverencia mientras los aplausos y, buenos deseos cubrían el lugar cubrían el lugar. La muchacha se sonrojo y, cubrió su rostro en el pecho de su novio ocultando sus lagrimas.

Sus hermanos se acercaron pronto, abrazándola con cuidado y cariño, mientras lagrimas traicioneras volaban aqui y, allá.

-¿No la has podido mantener en la cama verdad?- inquirió Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Lo he intentado- exclamo rodeándola con sus brazos.

-¿Cuando te has levantado? ¿Has visto al doctor Cornellius?

-Desperté anoche, me siento bien Pet. Tranquilo enserio

-¿Que has estado haciendo desde anoche que no has llamado al doctor Cornellius?- la muchacha levanto una ceja y, el rostro de su hermano cambio- Déjalo, no quiero saber.

-Si, realmente no quieres- respondió la chica sin poder contenerse, sus hormonas estaban algo alborotadas.

Peter miro a Caspian como si quisiera matarlo y, el muchacho solo atino a tapar la boca de su novia antes de que dijera más. Edmund y Lucy, rompieron la tensión riendo del rostro de su hermano mayor.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así jovencita- dijo el gran rey apretujándola nuevamente sobre sus brazos, mientras asesinaba a su cuñado con la mirada.

-Te amo Pet

\- Y yo a ti SusiPo

-¿Peter ...?

-Dime

\- ¿Me prepararías una pizza?- le suplico con sus grandes ojos azules de perrito, mientras ninguno podía contener la risa. Así era su familia, loca, caótica y algo extraña, pero estaba conformada por las mejores personas del mundo y, atravesarían cualquier desafío que el mundo les quisiera imponer.

Juntos.


End file.
